Six Adversary
by norenship23
Summary: Tidak ada yang lebih menyedihkan di dunia ini dibanding harus satu kelas dengan enam musuh sekaligus untuk jangka waktu satu tahun kedepan. Setidaknya itu yang ada di pikiran Renjun. -Jeno/Renjun (NoRen) , Mark, Haechan, Jaemin, Jungwoo, Yukhei-
1. Chapter 1 : Prolog

Chapter 1 : #Prolog

 **Six Adversary**

 **author : norenship23**

 **.**

 **Cast : Renjun || Jeno || Mark || Jaemin || Haechan || Jungwoo || Yukhei**

 **Lenght : Chaptered**

 **Genre : Romance, School life, Friendship, AU**

 **Rate : T**

 **Desclaimer :** **Cast milik tuhan, agensi, dan orang tua masing-masing. Sedangkan komposisi cerita milik saya.**

 **Warning : BxB, BoysLove, alur cepat, typo's**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Tidak ada yang lebih menyedihkan di dunia ini dibanding harus satu kelas dengan enam musuh sekaligus untuk jangka waktu satu tahun kedepan. Setidaknya itu yang ada di pikiran Renjun._

 **.**

 **.**

Renjun berjalan cepat menuju mading yang terletak di ujung koridor lantai dasar Byung San High School. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Dalam hati, ia tak henti-hentinya memikirkan siapa yang akan menjadi teman barunya di tahun ajaran baru.

Setiap tahunnya, Byung San High School menerapkan sistem pembagian kelas secara acak. Pembagian kelas itu tidak dipengaruhi oleh kekayaan, kepintaran, ataupun eksistensi para siswanya. Tidak ada juga pembedaan dalam individu siswa yang bersekolah disini. Pembagian kelas diambil secara acak, jadi kemungkinan semua hanya bergantung oleh keberuntungan semata.

Renjun berusaha menerobos kerumunan siswa lainnya yang juga sedang berusaha melihat kertas pembagian kelas yang tertera di mading berukuran cukup luas itu. Dengan tubuhnya yang kecil, Renjun bisa dengan mudah maju hingga bagian terdepan. Renjun menatap cemas kearah jajaran kertas yang tertempel disana. Matanya bergerak gelisah, mencari-cari nama _'Huang Renjun'_ pada sederet kolom nama di setiap lembar kertas.

Renjun meneguk ludahnya khawatir saat namanya tak kunjung ditemukan walau sudah menginjak lembar kertas kedelapan. Tinggal dua lembar lagi, dan Renjun berharap namanya ada dalam kelas yang tidak buruk. Meskipun Renjun tau pembagian kelas dilakukan secara acak, tapi tetap saja, firasat Renjun terasa tidak enak.

"Oh, ini dia!" Renjun memekik pelan sambil menunjuk namanya yang berada di bagian paling atas di lembar kertas terakhir. Renjun mengarahkan pandangannya pada subjek kelas yang akan ditempatinya. Kelas 2-J. Kelas terakhir, terbelakang.

Renjun mendesah kecewa saat tau kalau ia akan berada di kelas paling akhir. Sebenarnya bukan apa-apa, hanya saja Renjun lebih suka kalau ia berada dalam kelas dengan abjad awal. Dimatanya, kelas 2-J yang notabene kelas terbelakang adalah sebuah kelas yang kurang menguntungkan.

Dan ketidak untungan itu terbukti setelah Renjun melihat deretan nama yang akan menjadi teman sekelasnya untuk satu tahun kedepan. Dari sembilan belas nama siswa lain yang tertera di kertas itu, mata Renjun hanya fokus pada enam nama yang ada di urutan belakang.

Renjun menatap keenam nama itu dengan nanar. Apa ini sudah direncanakan sebelumnya? Bagaimana bisa enam orang itu, yang kebetulan adalah **SATU GENG** bisa berada dalam kelas yang sama? Dan kondisi terburuknya, keenam orang yang akan menjadi teman sekelasnya itu merupakan musuhnya. Garisbawahi. Musuh.

Meskipun Renjun sangat sangat sangat tidak suka dengan keenam orang itu, Renjun akan sedikit menjelaskan orang seperti apa mereka.

Pertama. Musuh besarnya. Musuh utama. Ketua geng. Sang pangeran sekolah, Lee Jeno. Anak tunggal dari satu-satunya pemilik yayasan disini. Sesuai predikat yang ia sandang, Jeno memang sangat tampan. Wajahnya terukir indah tanpa cela. Tapi, Lee Jeno adalah orang yang sok dalam hal apapun. Sok pintar, sok baik, sok menggurui, dan lainnya. Belum lagi sifatnya yang angkuh, sombong, dingin, tukang intimidasi, dan suka membully. Bila Renjun diberi kesempatan untuk menyebutkan apa saja sifat jelek dari seorang Lee Jeno, Renjun pasti bisa menghabiskan waktu hingga satu hari satu malam tanpa jeda.

Kedua. Mark Lee. Playboy super populer asal Kanada. Kapten basket sekaligus ketua klub Bahasa Inggris di sekolah ini. Dia sejenis Jeno, tapi sedikit lebih baik. Ingat, hanya sedikit! Renjun tidak suka dengan bule pirang ini karena sikapnya yang semena-mena. Bayangkan saja, Mark hanya anggota OSIS, dan itupun jarang aktif, tapi dia berkuasa layaknya ketua. Dia sangat ambisius dan selalu ingin menjadi dominasi bagi murid lainnya.

Ketiga. Lee Haechan. Kacung setia seorang Lee Jeno. Haechan selalu mengikuti Jeno kemanapun ia pergi. Bagai anak bebek yang mengekori induknya. Karena Haechan adalah anak buahnya Jeno yang paling setia, sifat mereka pun tidak jauh berbeda. Sama-sama menyebalkan. Ditambah lagi dengan sifat alaminya yang super berisik. Tugasnya hanya bergosip membicarakan ini itu yang entah benar atau tidak. Mulut besarnya dan wajah menantangnya membuat Renjun sangat tidak suka.

Keempat. Si flower boy, Na Jaemin. Renjun awalnya bingung kenapa Jaemin bisa bergabung dengan geng sialan binaan Jeno ini. Dilihat dari penampilan dan sikapnya, Jaemin itu bisa dibilang tidak cocok untuk bergabung dalam geng itu. Jaemin murah senyum, cerewet, dan sama berisiknya dengan Haechan. Ia juga cukup manis untuk ukuran laki-laki. Tapi, sekali lagi, sudah menjadi kodrat kalau semua anggota dalam geng itu punya sifat yang rata-rata sama. Menyebalkan.

Kelima. Laki-laki tampan tukang pukul, Kim Jungwoo. Anak buah Jeno yang selalu ada di barisan terdepan. Anggota paling tua di geng keparat itu. Hobinya berkelahi, mencari masalah. Tiada hari tanpa wajah lebam di kamusnya. Kalau ia sedang marah, ia tak akan segan-segan memukul siapa saja yang ia temui untuk dijadikan pelampiasan. Berandal pelanggar aturan. Hobi bolos dan nilai selalu merah. Bad Boy.

Keenam. Terakhir. Musuh yang tidak seperti musuh, Yukhei Wong. Satu-satunya anggota di geng itu yang punya hati lebih baik dari yang lain. Ia dingin dan pelit bicara. Dia tidak pernah campur tangan untuk ikut membully dan melakukan hal menyebalkan lainnya, ia lebih suka tidur di ruang studio. Tugasnya selalu menjadi penengah. Kalau saja Yukhei tidak bersahabat dengan Jeno, mungkin, Renjun tidak akan menempatkannya pada label musuh.

Renjun menghela nafas panjang untuk menetralkan degup jantungnya yang tak kunjung tenang. Untuk satu tahun kedepan kehidupan Renjun pasti akan sangat berat. Satu kelas dengan enam musuh sekaligus bukanlah hal yang baik. Ia yakin kehidupannya yang penuh cobaan akan segera datang setelah ia masuk kedalam kelas barunya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Alooo semuanyaa, huehehe ketemu lagi sama aing /tebar senyum**

 **Ini ff chapter pertama aku, dan seperti biasa pair nya noren :) :) tapi aku masukin juga jungwoo sama yukhei :v soalnya lagi kesemsem sama mereka**

 **Gomawo yang udah mau mampir kesini, jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak kalian ya chingu**

 **Ohiya, jangan lupa review ya chingu, soalnya itu berarti banget buat aku /maksa :)**

 **.**

 **norenship23, 28042017**


	2. Chapter 2 : Satu

Chapter 2 : #Satu

 **Six Adversary**

 **author : norenship23**

 **.**

 **Cast : Renjun || Jeno || Mark || Jaemin || Haechan || Jungwoo || Yukhei**

 **Lenght : Chaptered**

 **Genre : Romance, School life, Friendship, AU**

 **Rate : T**

 **Desclaimer :** **Cast milik tuhan, agensi, dan orang tua masing-masing. Sedangkan komposisi cerita milik saya.**

 **Warning : BxB, BoysLove, alur cepat, typo's**

 **Big Thanks to : Hara22, BlueBerry Jung, Wiji, Mastaxxx, It's YuanRenKai, B8jaemjaem, Cho Minseo, Byunnie puppy, FojusGirl, nichi, hyena lee, chittaphon27, Cho Kyungmint, wafertango, Cheon yi, KM-FARA, JaeEun21, Adeka** **. Dan tengkyuu buat yang udah favs and follow ff ini**

 **.**

 **.**

Bel masuk berbunyi begitu nyaring di telinga para murid Byung San High School yang masih bertebaran mencari kelas masing-masing. Semua murid langsung berhambur pergi ke kelas baru mereka. Tak terkecuali dengan Renjun. Ia yang awalnya sedang meratapi nasib sialnya dengan duduk di kursi taman sekolah segera bergegas menuju kelasnya yang ada di lantai tiga di bagian paling ujung sebelah selatan. Dengan langkah penuh beban yang tersangga di kedua bahu kecilnya, ia memasuki ruangan kelas barunya.

Dan untuk beberapa saat, ia terdiam. Kagum.

Ruangan kelasnya benar-benar mewah. Dengan ukuran cukup luas, kelas ini hanya diisi oleh dua puluh bangku yang ditata berpasangan dengan rapi dan lurus. Dinding yang berwarna putih gading terlihat bersih dengan berbagai ornamen yang tertempel disana. Lantai marmer mengkilat layaknya hotel bintang lima juga menambah kesan mewah di ruangan ini. Renjun bingung untuk berkata-kata. Dalam benaknya muncul pertanyaan, apakah kelas ini tidak terlalu berlebihan?

"Renjun-ge!" sebuah suara cempreng masuk kedalam gendang telinganya. Renjun menoleh dan mendapati laki-laki bertubuh berisi sedang melambai penuh semangat kearahnya. Itu Zhong Chenle, anak dari pemilik perusahaan sukses yang terkenal di China. Ia sangat kaya, tapi dia tidak sombong. Renjun mengenal Chenle sejak mereka masuk kedalam satu tempat bimbingan belajar.

Renjun segera menghampiri Chenle yang sedang duduk dibangku paling depan di deret sebelah kiri. Disampingnya, ada Jisung Park. Laki-laki berusia empat belas tahun yang entah kenapa sudah bersekolah di kelas dua menengah atas. Jisung memang terkenal pintar dalam berbagai bidang pelajaran, jadi kemungkinan ia bisa berada disini karena loncat kelas.

"Duduk di belakangku, hyung!" kini giliran Jisung yang berujar. Ia membuat gestur menyuruh Renjun duduk di belakangnya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Renjun pun menurut. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di bangku belakang Jisung. Bangku yang ia duduki sekarang berada dekat dengan jendela yang mengarah langsung pada pemandangan lapangan basket di bawah sana.

Renjun mengamati lapangan basket itu dengan nyaman. Hmm, damainya.

Tapi, kedamaian itu berlalu begitu cepat. Suasana nyaman yang ia rasakan langsung sirna saat ia mendengar suara ribut bisik-bisik dari teman-temannya. Renjun menoleh, mencoba melihat apa penyebab teman-teman barunya yang tiba-tiba bisik-bisik. Dan seketika jantung Renjun berdegup kencang saat melihat enam orang musuhnya datang secara bersamaan dengan langkah lebar nan angkuh.

Jungwoo, sang tukang pukul sekaligus yang tertua di geng itu melangkah duluan. Kakinya ia tapakkan menuju deret bangku sebelah kiri. Deret bangku Jisung dan Chenle.

"Minggir! Aku dan teman-temanku mau duduk disini!" desisnya pada Jisung dan Chenle. Dua anak ayam itu terlihat ketakutan, terlebih Chenle. Chenle sangat tau bagaimana mengerikannya seorang Kim Jungwoo bila marah. Berbeda dengan Jisung yang malah mengerjap polos tanpa tau bahaya apa yang mengancamnya. Tidak ambil resiko, Chenle segera menyeret Jisung pindah kebangku lain, memberikan akses bagi geng super menyebalkan itu duduk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kubilang minggir!" bentak Jungwoo kearah Renjun. Ah ya, Renjun. Ternyata dia belum bergerak dari posisi duduknya.

"Aku duluan yang duduk disini," jawab Renjun dengan intonasi sesantai mungkin. Mendegar jawaban itu, Jungwoo mendengus kasar. Ia melangkah maju untuk memaksa Renjun pindah, namun tiba-tiba lengannya ditahan seseorang. Jungwoo menoleh, mendapati Jeno yang berekspresi datar seperti biasanya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kita akan satu kelas, Huang!" kata Jeno dengan diselingi senyum licik. "Bukankah menurutmu ini takdir?"

Renjun menatap sepasang onyx milik Jeno dengan sorot tajam. Tangannya tanpa sadar mengepal. Murid lainnya yang berada dalam kelas itu hanya diam mengamati dua orang yang saling menatap penuh kebencian.

"Pindah kebangku lain! Ppali!" Jaemin yang semakin tidak sabar langsung membuyarkan suasana muram itu. Kakinya sudah terasa pegal akibat berdiri terlalu lama.

Renjun menghela nafas kesal. Apakah geng menyebalkan ini tidak punya telinga? Sudah jelas-jelas Renjun bilang kalau ia yang duduk disini duluan. "Shireo! Aku akan tetap duduk disini!"

Jeno hanya tersenyum sinis. Lalu dengan sombongnya ia membanting ransel abu-abunya di bangku belakang Renjun. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Kita lihat seberapa kuatnya kau duduk disini, Huang!"

Renjun sontak mendelik tidak percaya saat kelima orang anggota geng lainnya mulai duduk di deret bangkunya. Dan yang lebih parah, si playboy pirang Mark malah mendudukkan dirinya disamping Renjun.

"Wae? Kau menyesal?" tanya Mark pada Renjun sambil mengunyah permen karet berperisa anggur favoritnya. "Kau yang membahayakan dirimu sendiri!"

Kenapa malah seperti ini? Renjun tidak percaya kalau ia akan berada dalam situasi yang lebih sulit. Sekarang ia benar-benar menyesal karena memutuskan untuk tidak pindah bangku. Haechan dan Yukhei duduk di depannya, Mark disampingnya, Jeno dan Jaemin duduk dibelakangnya, dan Jungwoo memilih duduk sendirian di bangku paling belakang.

DUAK

Renjun terkesiap saat tiba-tiba kursinya ditendang dari arah belakang. Tidak ada orang yang pantas disalahkan selain Lee Jeno, yang memang ia duduk tepat dibelakang Renjun.

DUAK

Sekali lagi Jeno menendang kursi Renjun, membuat laki-laki kecil berambut oranye cerah itu menggertakkan gigi. Oh ayolah, ini belum ada satu jam Renjun duduk dikelas barunya, tapi rasanya ia sudah tidak betah. Kelas ini bagai neraka.

DUAK

"Yak!" Renjun tidak tahan untuk hanya berdiam diri menerima gangguan ketua geng menyebalkan itu. Renjun menoleh, menatap tidak terima pada sang pengganggu.

Jeno hanya menatap balik dengan ekspresi yang sukar ditebak. Bibirnya tersenyum tipis, tapi matanya sarat akan kebencian yang meluap. "Kenapa? Mau mengajakku berkelahi, eoh?"

Terdengar suara cekikikan dari teman sebangku Jeno, Na Jaemin. "Kau bercanda, Jen? Anak sekecil kacang seperti dia tidak mungkin berani berkelahi denganmu. Hahaha!" ujarnya seraya menyilangkan tangan di depan dada.

Renjun berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak tersulut emosi. Ia menghadapkan tubuhnya kembali kedepan, mencoba tidak perduli dengan ejekan-ejekan lain yang ditujukan padanya.

Tidak lama berselang, Johnny saem, guru berparas tampan asal Chicago memasuki kelas. Ia mengenakan kemeja putih polos dan celana hitam yang tampak licin. Sepatu fantofelnya yang mengkilat berdetak nyaring saat ia berjalan. Belum lagi rambut yang seakan berayun saat terkena angin. Sungguh, sosok guru yang sempurna.

"Hello student, I'm Seo Johnny." sapanya dengan mengulum senyum berkharisma. "Mulai hari ini aku akan menjadi guru Bahasa Inggris sekaligus wali kelas kalian untuk satu tahun kedepan. Apa ada pertanyaan?" tanya Johnny saem saat ia sudah meletakkan atribut mengajarnya di meja guru.

Tidak ada yang menjawab. Para murid langsung berdiri dan membungkuk serta memberi salam. Johnny saem mulai mengabsen siswa yang ada dikelas binaannya. Mulai dari absen pertama 'Huang Renjun' sampai absen terakhir 'Zhong Chenle'.

"Karena ini adalah tahun ajaran baru, akan lebih baik kalau kita memilih pengurus kelas yang baru juga. Sekarang siapa diantara kalian yang berkeinginan menjadi pengurus kelas?"

Johnny saem menggeleng heran saat tau muridnya tidak ada yang bersedia menjadi pengurus kelas. Memang sudah diduga sejak awal. Menjadi sosok pengurus kelas sama saja menjadi babu setia dari kelas itu sendiri. Harus rela disuruh-suruh, mengemban tanggung jawab, dan siap menjadi bahan pelampiasan kemarahan guru bila kelas melakukan kesalahan.

"Kalau memag tidak ada yang berminat, aku akan tunjuk langsung!" ujar Johnny saem seraya mengambil daftar absensi yang berada dalam map berwarna kuning transparan.

"Ketua kelas : Yukhei Wong. Wakil ketua : Huang Renjun. Bendahara : Yoon Sanha. Sekretaris : Zhong Chenle. Apa ada yang keberatan?"

Hati Renjun terasa mencelos dari tempatnya saat namanya disebut sebagai wakil ketua. Sebenarnya ia tidak masalah menjadi wakil, hanya saja ketua kelasnya adalah Yukhei, salah satu dari musuhnya. Meskipun Yukhei itu pendiam dan jarang bicara, tapi tetap saja Renjun yakin ia masih punya jiwa menyebalkan keturunan dari gengnya itu.

"Kalau tidak ada, kuanggap kalian setuju. Sekarang buka buku kalian!"

Semua murid langsung mengeluarkan buku masing-masing. Untuk permulaan pelajaran di tahun ajaran baru, Johnny saem hanya mengulang sedikit tentang grammar. Renjun melirik Mark yang duduk disebelahnya. Laki-laki pirang itu tidak mendengarkan penjelasan Johnny saem, melainkan malah asik bermain ponsel sambil mengunyah permen karetnya. Oh astaga, Mark memang terkenal sangat pintar dalam bidang Bahasa Inggris, bahkan ia menjadi ketua klub Bahasa Inggris di sekolah. Tapi setidaknya dia juga harus lebih menghormati guru.

"Ingin kuberitau sesuatu?" tanya Mark sambil menoleh tiba-tiba. Renjun yang masih melirik tidak suka sambil membatin dalam hati langsung tersentak.

"Aku memang tampan. Tapi kau itu bukan tipeku!" hardiknya seraya mengulum senyum. "Jadi jangan melirikku seperti itu!"

Yang benar saja! Renjun benar-benar ingin menjitak kepala pirang itu karena sifat percaya dirinya yang melampaui batas maksimal. Renjun meliriknya bukan karena kagum, tapi karena Renjun tidak suka dengan sikapnya yang semena-mena. Memang dasar playboy sok tampan!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chenle meletakkan nampan berisi makan siangnya diatas salah satu meja kantin. Dibelakangnya, disusul Renjun dan Jisung. Mereka bertiga duduk di bangku kantin yang posisinya paling pojok. Sebenarnya Renjun tidak terlalu suka dengan meja sisi pojok seperti ini, tapi Chenle tetap bersikeras memilih meja yang ini. Jadi apa boleh buat.

"Selamat makan!" pekik Chenle dengan suara nyaring mirip lumba-lumbanya yang bernada tinggi. Ketiganya langsung menyantap makan siang mereka dengan lahap. Ini sudah pukul dua belas siang, dan mereka membutuhkan asupan energi yang cukup untuk melanjutkan pelajaran.

"Kenapa hyung tidak pindah saja sih?" tanya Jisung disela-sela makannya. Renjun yang juga sedang makan langsung berhenti mengunyah saat mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Jisung apaan sih, Renjun ge kan masih makan. Tanyanya nanti saja!" komentar Chenle kesal. Jisung hanya tersenyum kikuk sambil mengangguk minta maaf. Renjun juga melanjutkan makan siangnya sampai habis, lalu meneguk minumannya hingga tak tersisa.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali pindah." jawab Renjun.

"Lalu kenapa tidak pindah?" kini suara Chenle yang bertanya.

Renjun terdiam, keningnya berkerut. "Kalau saja ada yang mau bertukar bangku denganku, aku pasti pindah."

"Itu salah gege juga sih! Kenapa dari awal tidak mau pindah? Sekarang jadi susah kan?"

"Iya memang. Tapi kan tadi aku hanya tidak mau mereka bersikap semena-mena, makanya aku melawan." kelak Renjun.

Jisung yang merasa hati kecilnya sedikit terketuk rasa kasihan hanya bisa menepuk pundak Renjun berkali-kali. Mencoba meringankan beban laki-laki yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu. "Tidak apa-apa, hyung. Kau harus kuat, oke? Kita berdua pasti akan membantumu!"

Renjun hanya tersenyum tipis saat mendengar kalimat penghibur dari mulut Jisung. Yah, meskipun Jisung masih sangat muda, dia bisa menjadi lebih dewasa ketimbang Chenle.

"Gomawo, Jisungie, Lele-ya."

"Kalau begitu ayo kembali ke kelas. Lima menit lagi bel masuk berbunyi!"

Ketiga manusia itu segera beranjak menuju kelas mereka. Chenle yang memang sangat ceria diantara mereka bertiga merangkul bahu Renjun dan Jisung, mengajak dua orang itu bicara sembari berjalan. Jisung tak henti-hentinya terbahak mendengar lelucon dari Chenle yang memang dapat membuat perut sakit akibat terlalu banyak tertawa.

Renjun memasuki kelasnya duluan, meninggalkan Jisung dan Chenle yang masih bercakap ria sambil berangkulan. Mereka seperti anak kecil saja, batin Renjun. Langkah kakinya yang pendek ia arahkan menuju bangkunya, mendudukkan diri di bangku miliknya. Tapi baru saja ia duduk, ia merasa ada yang janggal.

Tunggu!

"Ranselku mana?" pekik Renjun yang baru sadar kalau ransel biru _navy_ -nya tidak ada ditempatnya. Renjun melongok pada laci mejanya, tapi tidak ada. Oh astaga, kemana ranselnya pergi? Renjun masih ingat betul kalau ranselnya ia letakkan di kursi saat sebelum pergi ke kantin. Tapi kenapa sekarang ransel itu menghilang? Pasti ada seseorang yang sengaja menyembunyikannya. Pasti!

"Mencari sesuatu, Huang?" suara berat Jeno menghentikan acara Renjun mencari ranselnya yang hilang. Ia berdiri, mendongakkan kepalanya supaya sejajar dengan Jeno yang memang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Kembalikan ranselku!"

Kening Jeno berkerut. "Apa?"

"Jangan berpura-pura bodoh! Aku tau kau yang menyembunyikan ranselku. Sekarang kembalikan!" omel Renjun tidak sabar.

"Aigoo! Kenapa harus aku yang kau salahkan huh? Apa wajahku sekriminal itu?" tanya Jeno diselingi senyum terpaksa.

Renjun menggeram kesal. "Cepat kembalikan ranselku, dasar..."

"Yak, berani sekali kau membentak Jeno!" kata Haechan memotong ucapan Renjun. Seperti predikatnya yang melekat pada dirinya, ia memang kacung Jeno yang setia. Melihat Jeno dibentak saja, Haechan langsung naik darah. Yang benar saja!

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka? Seharusnya kau beritau bos mu ini supaya ia bisa melakukan hal yang lebih berguna daripada menyembunyikan ransel orang lain!"

Atmosfer dalam kelas mulai kembali memburuk. Suasana yang awalnya biasa-biasa saja berubah menjadi tegang akibat perseturuan ini. Renjun memang kecil dan terlihat lemah, tapi bukan berati dia mau menerima segala jenis penindasan yang ditujukan padanya.

"Ya memang aku yang menyembunyikannya." kata Jeno mengakui. Sebuah senyum dengan kadar tidak tulus terbesit di bibirnya. "Kalau kau mau ranselmu kembali, cari saja sendiri!"

"Tapi..."

Renjun berniat protes, tapi niatnya ia urungkan saat melihat Jungwoo tiba-tiba memposisikan dirinya didepan Jeno. Apa ini? Apa tugas Jungwoo disini sebagai tameng?

Tanpa bicara lagi, Renjun langsung pergi keluar kelas. Kalau boleh jujur, Renjun tidak takut dengan semua anggota geng itu kecuali Jungwoo. Seperti Chenle, Renjun juga tau bagaimana mengerikannya seorang Jungwoo itu. Ia tidak akan segan-segan menghabisi musuhnya. Ingat, Renjun juga musuhnya! Maka dari itulah, kalau Jungwoo sudah menghadang, Renjun tidak bisa banyak berkutik.

Renjun menapakkan kakinya tanpa arah. Tujuannya hanya satu, mencari ranselnya. Ia tidak tau Jeno dan geng-nya itu menyembunyikan ranselnya dimana. Renjun bertekad, setelah ini ia tidak akan meninggalkan barang-barangnya lagi. Ia sudah cukup kapok dengan kejadian ini.

Kakinya pegal. Renjun sudah mengitari separuh sekolah ini untuk mencari keberadaan ransel itu. Tapi sampai kakinya rasanya tak sanggup lagi berjalan, ransel itu juga tak kunjung ketemu.

"Hey!"

Sebuah suara bernada sarkastik menyapa telinganya. Renjun berbalik, melihat siapa manusia yang menyapanya. Ternyata itu Yukhei Wong, salah satu dari musuhnya. Laki-laki tanpa ekspresi itu berdiri beberapa meter didepan Renjun. Tangan kanannya menenteng sebuah ransel berwarna biru _navy_ dengan gantungan bentuk moomin. Itu ransel milik Renjun.

Tanpa aba-aba, Yukhei melempar ransel itu kearah sang pemilik. Dengan gelagapan Renjun menangkap ranselnya yang dilempar seenak jidat dengan tidak terhormat. Untung saja Renjun bisa menangkapnya, kalau tidak ranselnya pasti sudah terjatuh ke lantai.

"Kenapa kau memberikannya padaku?" tanya Renjun bingung. Tentu saja Renjun bingung! Semua juga tau kalau Yukhei itu anggota geng nya Jeno. Dan semua anggota geng itu adalah musuhnya Renjun. Dan sekarang, tanpa dimintai tolong Yukhei mengembalikan ransel miliknya, meskipun dengan cara yang cukup kasar.

Yukhei tak bergeming, yang ia lakukan hanya menatap Renjun dengan pandangan datar. "Maksudku, kita itu musuh. Bahkan kau dan teman-teman satu geng mu itu sudah mengibarkan bendera permusuhan denganku. Lalu kenapa kau mengembalikan ranselku saat teman satu geng mu sengaja menyembunyikannya?" tanya Renjun panjang lebar.

"Kalau kau ingin tau, aku tidak suka punya musuh!"

Hanya itu, dan Yukhei langsung berlalu, meninggalkan Renjun dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang melayang-layang di otaknya. Apa katanya tadi? Tidak suka punya musuh? Apa Yukhei sudah gila? Renjun mengerjap beberapa kali, ia benar-benar tidak habis fikir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

' _Kau dimana?'_

Jeno menutup kembali aplikasi pesannya setelah membaca pesan singkat dari salah satu sahabatnya, Na Jaemin. Biasanya, bila Jaemin mengiriminya pesan, Jeno akan langsung membalas pesan itu tanpa menunggu. Tapi kali ini tidak. Entah kenapa ia malas. Dibantingnya ponsel canggih berwarna hitam miliknya pada sofa yang ia duduki sekarang. Punggungnya ia sandarkan pada sandaran sofa, mencari posisi senyaman mungkin untuk istirahat. Matanya ia pejamkan sejenak. Nyaman. Satu kata yang selalu hadir saat Jeno berada disini.

Di ruang musik sekolahnya.

Ruangan ini punya daya tarik tersendiri bagi Jeno. Entah kenapa, sejak Jeno melangkahkan kakinya untuk pertama kalinya di sekolah ini, Jeno langsung tertarik dengan ruang musik. Ia tidak tau apa yang membuatnya suka berada disini. Kalau ditelisik bagaimana keadaan ruangan ini, sebenarnya ruang musik ini masih kalah jauh dibanding ruang perkumpulan klub basket miliknya. Tapi sekali lagi, Jeno tidak bisa menjelaskan apa yang membuatnya betah berlama-lama ada diruangan ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

 _Damn!_

Tanpa menoleh pun, Jeno sudah sangat tau siapa orang yang melayangkan pertanyaan itu. Suara yang sebenarnya merdu tapi tidak saat masuk ketelinga Jeno. Suara nyaring itu terasa begitu berisik diteliganya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan suara musuh satu-satunya si Huang Renjun.

Jeno tidak menggubris pertanyaan itu. Waktunya cukup berharga bila hanya harus menjawab pertanyaan tidak penting dari laki-laki berambut oranye cerah yang memuakkan. Jeno lebih memilih terus memejamkan mata, menganggap Renjun tidak ada disini.

"Kalau kau hanya menumpang tidur, seharusnya kau pergi ke ruangan klub mu sendiri!"

"Ck!" Jeno berdecak sebal saat suara Renjun kembali terdengar. Oh ayolah, Jeno kesini untuk mencari ketenangan, bukan malah untuk digganggu oleh pemuda bermarga Huang ini. "Bukan urusanmu!"

"Jelas saja ini urusanku. Aku anak klub musik, dan kau bukan!" jawab Renjun tajam. "Aku tidak suka ruangan klub musik digunakan untuk hal tidak berguna olehmu. Jadi lebih baik kau pergi saja."

Jeno berdecih tidak percaya. Ia baru sadar kalau Renjun bisa seberani ini. Yang ia tau selama ini, Renjun hanya laki-laki lemah yang selalu bersembunyi dibalik punggung kakak sialannya.

"Cepat pergi dari sini atau aku akan mengusirmu secara paksa!" tutur Renjun tidak sabar. Tapi sepertinya Jeno tidak akan takut dengan ancaman tingkat rendah seperti itu. Ucapan Renjun bahkan lebih terdengar kekanakan di telinga Jeno. "Silakan kalau kau bisa!"

Dengan gusar, Renjun melangkah kearah Jeno. Kedua netranya ia sorotkan tajam, berusaha memberikan kesan marah. Renjun sangat tidak suka kalau Jeno berada disini, diruangan musik. Apalagi kalau Jeno menggunakan ruangan ini hanya untuk menumpang tidur. Kebanyakan dari murid anggota klub musik lainnya tidak berani masuk kedalam ruang musik saat tau Jeno ada didalam. Tidak mau mengganggu, katanya. Tapi yang benar saja, selama ini Jeno yang mengganggu! Menggunakan ruangan klub musik seenak jidat hanya untuk tidur, padahal sebenarnya dia punya ruangan klub bakset atau ruangan lain yang tidak terpakai untuk menyalurkan hobinya.

Renjun mengumpulkan segala kekuatan dalam dirinya. Dalam hatinya bertekad akan membuang orang ini jauh-jauh dari ruang musik. Dengan segala jenis emosi yang ada didalam tubuhnya, Renjun menarik tangan kiri Jeno menggunakan kedua tangan kecilnya, memaksa Jeno untuk berdiri. Jeno yang awalnya masih memejamkan mata, sontak langsung terbelalak saat kulit Renjun menyentuh kulitnya. Bersamaan dengan bersentuhannya kedua tangan itu, Jeno merasa jantungnya berdegup dua kali lebih cepat, memompa dengan lebih keras.

' _Apa ini?'_

Untuk beberapa detik Jeno didera kebingungan, setelah itu ego dan gengsinya kembali menguasai dirinya.

"Lepas!" Jeno menghempaskan tangan Renjun dengan kuat, hingga cukup membuat Renjun seikit terhuyung kebelakang. "Berani sekali kau mengambil kesempatan untuk menyentuh tanganku! Dengar, kau dan aku itu musuh! Sampai kapanpun akan selalu begitu. Aku tidak akan sudi dekat denganmu! Tanpa kau suruh pun, aku tidak akan mau menginjak ruangan kampungan ini lagi."

Jeno pergi dengan langkah lebar lalu membanting pintu ruang musik dengan keras. Hey, Renjun berhasil mengusir Jeno dari ruang musik. Bukankah itu yang diinginkan Renjun? Mengusir jauh-jauh seorang Lee Jeno dari sini? Ya memang itu yang diinginkannya, tapi entah kenapa sekarang ia merasa ada yang aneh. Rasa kecewa, sedih, dan bersalah terasa hinggap di lubuk hatinya.

Renjun mencoba mentralkan degup jantungnya yang sedikit tidak terkontrol karena tragedi barusan. Ia menghembuskan nafas panjang beberapa kali. Tubuhnya yang kurus ia banting pelan pada sofa tempat Jeno duduk tadi. Pikirannya kembali bergelayut pada ucapan Jeno beberapa menit yang lalu. 'Renjun adalah musuhnya, sampai kapanpun akan selalu begitu'.

Tiba-tiba dering ponsel asing membuatnya kaget. Renjun menoleh ke kanan, mendapati sebuah ponsel pintar yang menyala tak jauh dari duduknya.

Itu ponsel Jeno.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sejak kejadian Renjun menarik paksa tangannya tadi sore, Jeno bersumpah untuk tidak kembali lagi keruang musik. Seberapa pun cintanya Jeno dengan ruangan ini, Jeno tetap tidak akan sudi lagi menginjakkan kakinya disini. Ucapan tadi sudah cukup menyiratkan harga dirinya yang juga terseret dalam situasi ini.

Tapi masalahnya, ponselnya ada didalam ruang musik.

Jeno mengutuk sifat cerobohnya yang sering kambuh disaat yang tidak tepat. Akibat kejadian tadi, ia sampai lupa mengambil ponselnya yang masih tergeletak di sofa samping tempatnya duduk. Jeno orang kaya, dan kalau Jeno mau, ia pasti sudah membeli ponsel baru dan membiarkan ponsel itu tetap didalam sana. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya, ponsel itu adalah ponsel pemberian dari kakaknya. Ponsel itu diberikan di hari ulang tahun Jeno yang kelima belas tahun. Kakaknya membelikannya dengan gajinya sendiri setelah berhasil menjuarai suatu perlombaan. Ponsel itu lebih berarti dari apapun yang Jeno punya. Maka dari itu, Jeno memilih untuk menjilat ludahnya sendiri hanya untuk mengambil ponsel itu diruangan ini.

Lagipula ini sudah menjelang petang, ruang musik pasti sudah tidak ada orang.

Dan benar saja, ruang musik sudah sangat sepi. Ruangan ini sudah ditinggalkan oleh para anggota klub sejak dua puluh menit yang lalu. Jeno menapakkan kakinya menuju sofa berwarna coklat muda yang ia yakini sebagai tempat ponselnya berada. Dicarinya benda persegi panjang itu disana, tapi nihil. Ia mencoba mencari diseluruh ruangan ini, tapi hasilnya sama. Ponselnya raib!

Jeno mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Matanya mengedar waspada. Pikirannya mencoba menerka dimana keberadaan ponselnya berada. Kalau tidak ada diruang musik, itu artinya, ada yang mengambilnya.

Tapi siapa?

Tidak ada yang tau. Ruang musik tadi sempat digunakan untuk berkumpul oleh sekitar sepuluh orang dari anggota klub musik untuk membahas penampilan mereka pada pentas seni yang akan berlangsung dua bulan kedepan. Jeno tidak bisa menebak siapa orang yang telah mengambil ponselnya. Yang ia yakini hanyalah, pasti salah satu dari anggota klub musik yang berkumpul di ruangan ini.

Tapi tunggu!

Otak dan _feeling_ Jeno secara bersamaan memilih satu orang yang kemungkinan besar adalah pelakunya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Renjun menatap sebuah ponsel pintar dengan merek ternama yang terkenal dengan kualitasnya yang tak ada duanya. Kedua tatapan lembutnya terus melihat inci demi inci dari benda persegi panjang itu. Ponsel pintar ini milik musuhnya, Lee Jeno.

Ponsel berwarna hitam ini tergeletak di sofa ruang musik sendirian. Sejak awal, Renjun sudah tau ini ponsel Jeno. Ia sebenarnya berniat mengembalikannya pada Jeno, tapi entah kenapa ia tidak cukup punya keberanian. Jadilah sekarang, ponsel Jeno menetap di rumahnya.

Tapi kalau boleh jujur, Renjun sedikit terkejut dengan kondisi ponsel Jeno. Siapapun juga tau, kalau Jeno itu sangat kaya. Orangtua Jeno adalah pemilik yayasan sekolahnya, pemilik perusahaan ternama di bidang bisnis dan kuliner, dan pemilik dari sebuah rumah sakit besar yang berdiri di pusat kota Seoul. Belum lagi berbagai jenis usaha kecil lainnya, membuat keluarga Lee menjadi sangat diperhitungkan. Tapi sekarang, Renjun tidak menyangka kalau Jeno punya ponsel dengan keadaan cukup jelek. Ponsel hitam itu terlihat cukup tua, meskipun itu dari merek ternama. Ada beberapa bagian lecet di sisinya. Bagian atasnya bahkan ada yang retak.

Dengan kekayaan yang ia punya, seharusnya Jeno mampu untuk membeli ponsel baru. Tapi kenapa Jeno malah tetap memakai ponsel dengan kondisi seperti ini?

Renjun menghela nafasnya pelan. Ia bingung. Jeno memang penuh misteri. Sukar ditebak.

"Renjunnie!" suara lembut ibunya terdengar diselingi dengan terbukanya pintu kamarnya. Renjun menoleh, menatap kedatangan sang ibu sambil mengerutkan dahi. "Ya, eomma?"

"Ada teman yang mencarimu," kata Yixing -ibunya- dengan senyum mengembang, membuat lesung pipinya yang dalam terlihat jelas.

"Siapa? Chenle? Atau Jisung?"

Yixing menggeleng tidak tau. "Entahlah, eomma belum pernah melihatnya. Ah ya, temanmu itu tampan dan bermata kecil. Rambutnya hitam."

Hah? Tampan? Bermata kecil? Rambut hitam? Siapa?

"Jangan banyak berpikir, cepat temui sana!" Renjun segera beranjak dari bangku belajarnya menuju lantai dasar. Kakinya melangkah menuju serambi rumahnya yang asri. Saat sampai di ambang pintu masuk, matanya seketika melebar saat tau siapa orang yang mencarinya.

Jeno.

Laki-laki tampan bermata kecil dengan rambut hitam. Jeno sedang berdiri membelakanginya sambil menatap anak kucing milik Renjun yang berada dalam sarang besi. Ia mengenakan mantel tebal berwarna hitam dengan sedikit ornamen merah di bagian lengannya. Bagian bawah tubuhnya terbalut _jeans_ biru muda yang terdapat beberapa sobekan di bagian lutut. Ia juga mengenakan sepasang converse putih hitam yang terpakai indah di kedua kakinya.

"Kau mencariku?"

Jeno berbalik saat Renjun ternyata sudah keluar dari dalam rumahnya. Jeno terdiam sejenak, mengamati penampilan Renjun yang sederhana. Kaos putih bergambar centang hitam besar dan trening panjang berwarna hitam.

"Aku mau ponselku!"

Singkat dan jelas. Jeno ingin ponselnya kembali. "Kenapa kau mencarinya padaku? Apa wajahku sekriminal itu huh?" tanya Renjun sengaja menyalin pertanyaan Jeno saat kejadian hilangnya ransel miliknya tadi siang.

Jeno berdecak malas. Ia sedang tidak _mood_ , apalagi ini sudah pukul delapan malam. Jeno sudah mulai mengantuk. "Aku serius, Huang!"

"Ya ya ya. Tunggu sebentar." Renjun berbalik masuk kembali kedalam rumah untuk mengambil ponsel hitam milik Jeno. Tak sampai lima menit, Renjun sudah kembali menemui Jeno sambil membawa ponsel ditangan kanannya.

"Ini!" Renjun memberikannya pada Jeno dengan ekspresi malas. Jeno menerimanya dengan kasar, sengaja menepiskan tangan Renjun supaya tidak bersentuhan lagi. Renjun hanya berdecih sebal. Memangnya tangan Renjun itu sumber virus atau apa? Sampai-sampai bersentuhan tangan saja Jeno sok jijik.

"Sampai kapanpun kita itu tetap musuh. Ingat!"

Jeno berkata dengan nada tajam seperti biasanya. Iya astaga, Renjun masih sangat ingat. Mereka berdua musuh, bahkan kelima teman geng-nya juga musuhnya. Renjun tidak akan lupa itu.

Ponsel hitam itu Jeno masukkan pada saku mantel tebalnya. Jeno memberikan tatapan tajamnya lagi pada Renjun sebelum akhirnya berbalik untuk pulang. Tapi baru saja selangkah untuk pergi meninggalkan rumah Renjun, seorang laki-laki berambut blonde muncul dari balik gerbang. Mata kecil Jeno yang mengantuk langsung membuka lebar saat melihatnya. Kedua tangannya mengepal kuat secara reflek. Rahangnya mengeras seketika karena menahan amarah.

Jeno bersumpah tidak akan pernah melupakan siapa laki-laki berambut blonde yang ada beberapa meter didepannya sekarang. Tidak akan pernah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Uyyeeh, akhirnya chap 1 update. Huhu maafkan daku yang lama updetnya yaaa chingu**

 **Seriusan cerita ini ngebingungin banget, aku sendiri aja bingung /dilempar sendal/**

 **Oh ya, maaf banget kalau ff ini kurang maksimal, alurnya gak jelas, ataupun gak sesuai sama eskpetasi kalian yaa. Aku lagi banyak banget tugas, biasalah mau ujian akhir, jadi yagitu huehehe.**

 **Disini moment norennya masi gak terlalu banyak ya, tapi santai aja chap lanjutan pasti bakal banyak, ntar ada pair lain kok selain noren. Dan untuk yang kasih saran untuk masukin SungLe, udah kumasukin huehee, tengkyu yaa.**

 **Aku mau ngucapin makasih juga buat yang udah favs, follow, atau review untuk ff ini, serius aku bahagia sekali. Aku jadi semangat ngelanjutin nulisnya.**

 **Oh ya satu lagi, jangan sungkan-sungkan kasih aku kritik dan sarannya ya chingu. Bagaimanapun aku juga masi belajar, jadi kritik dan saran kalian penting juga buat aing**

 **Kayaknya uda kepanjangan ngomongnya wkwk, tolong tinggalkan jejak kalian yaa.**

 **Monggo Review nya**

 **.**

 **Balasan Review :**

 **Hara22 =** _kepo ya ehehe, kalo gitu terus baca sampai selesai ya_ _. Iya sama kujuga suka jeno yang cakep rada bngst gini wkwk_

 **BlueBerry Jung =** _tengkyu yaa kak, haduh iya ini udah dilanjut. Makasi supportnya_

 **Wiji =** _adakok couple lain, moment mereka bakal muncul di chap-chap lanjutan kok huehehe, tengkyu yaa_

 **Mastaxxx =** _tengkyu buat saran SungLe nya ya wkwk, iya kujadiin temennya enjun biar ga sendiri. makasi lo ya udah nungguin lanjutannya huehehe._

 **It's YuanRenKai =** _udah kutambah Jisung sama Chenle nya kok tenang aja_ _Iya bakal dilanjut kok_ _tengkyuu yaa_

 **B8jaemjaem =** _seringnya Jaem emang jadi bf nya enjun, tapi pengen bikin yng beda gitu wkwk, jadi ya gini. Tenang aja ada duo SungLe yang bakal jagain njun kok . tengkyu yaa_

 **Cho Minseo =** _tengkyu dukungannya mih wkwk, ku kan terus melestarikan ff noren kok hueheheh. Dan ya, pertanyaan mamih ku bakal terjawab seiring berjalannya chapter /tsah/ ditunggu aja ya huhehehe_

 **Byunnie puppy =** _tenkyu yaa_ _terus lanjut bacanya oke? Hueheh_

 **FujosGirl =** _banyak yang bilang kalo terlalu benci bisa jadi cinta sih wkwk, love hate gitu uhukk. Tengkyu ya udah nungguin /terharu/_

 **nichi =** _ciyee kepo hehehe, ditunggu terus ya, tengkyu loh mau baca ini_ _Jeno emang cocok tsundere gitu wkwk. Jangan-jangan apa yaa? Huehehe ditunggu terus aja yaa kakak_

 **hyena lee =** _tengkyu yaa supportnya, ini uda dilanjut huehehe_

 **Chittaphon27 =** _wkwk rame karna enjun musuhnya banyak ya huehehe. Tengkyuu ya supportnya, ini uda dilanjut._

 **Cho Kyungmint =** _udah ku next nih hueheheh, tengkyuu ya supportnya._

 **wafertango =** _wkwk tengyuu ya udah mau mampir. Makasi ku uda lanjut_

 **Cheon yi =** _iya pair nya noren hueheh, tenang aja kok. Ku ingin memberdayakan ff mereka wkwkw. Tengkyu yaa_

 **KM-FARA =** _tengkyu yaa. Ini uda dilanjut_

 **JaeEun21 =** _udah kulanjut kok huehehe, tengkyu yaa. Tetap baca terus yaa_

 **Adeka =** _udaah kulanjut huehheh, doakan selalu yang terbaik untukku_ _alur tidak tentu wkwk /digampar/ tengkyuuu ya udah nunggu. Fighting too_

 **.**

 **.**

 **norenship23, 05052017**


	3. Chapter 3 : Dua

**Six Adversary**

 **author : norenship23**

 **.**

 **Cast : Renjun || Jeno || Mark || Jaemin || Haechan || Jungwoo || Yukhei**

 **Lenght : Chaptered**

 **Genre : Romance, School life, Friendship, AU**

 **Rate : T**

 **Desclaimer :** **Cast milik tuhan, agensi, dan orang tua masing-masing. Sedangkan komposisi cerita milik saya.**

 **Warning : BxB, BoysLove, alur cepat, typo's**

 **Big thanks to : tryss,** **Miss xk, nichi, Guest, KM-FARA, ParkYuu, Byunnie puppy, Rlyuklla, Cho Minseo, It's YuanRenKai, Cheon yj, yeolloaddedbaek, Hwarinchy, Cho Kyungmint, Princess Phi25, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, wafertango.** **Dan tengkyuu buat yang udah favs and follow ff ini**

 **.**

 **.**

Mark mengernyit bingung saat melihat Jeno gagal memasukkan bola oranye bergaris hitam kedalam ring. Ini sudah percobaan kedelapan, namun satupun belum ada yang berhasil mencetak poin. Memang ini hanya latihan, tapi ini tidak biasa terjadi. Mark sangat tau kalau Jeno akan selalu fokus bila berlatih. Jeno akan selalu berhasil memasukkan bola kedalam ring dengan mudah. Tapi sekarang berbeda. Sepertinya Jeno sedang punya masalah sehingga membuatnya tidak fokus.

"Jeno-ya, kau ini kenapa?" tanya Mark bingung. Kedua sorot netranya ia arahkan pada Jeno dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya. "Sejak dari pagi tadi kau terlihat murung. Apa kau ada masalah?"

Jeno tidak menjawab. Ia berusaha tetap fokus dengan latihannya hari ini. Jeno mendribble bola basket itu beberapa kali, lalu melemparkannya kearah ring. Ia berharap kali ini tidak gagal lagi. Tapi harapan tidak sepenuhnya menjadi kenyataan, karena bola basket itu malah melenceng cukup jauh dari tempat mendarat yang seharusnya.

"Sial!"

Jeno tidak kuasa untuk tidak mengumpat. Ia tidak pernah kehilangan fokusnya bila sedang berlatih. Jeno itu adalah orang yang profesional. Sesulit apapun keadaannya, seberat apapun masalahnya, Jeno masih tetap bisa fokus dengan latihan basketnya. Tapi semua fokusnya terasa sirna setelah kejadian kemarin. Sejak kejadian –bertemu laki-laki berambut blonde di rumah Renjun- kemarin malam, pikiran Jeno menjadi suram. Ia jadi tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Sedari kemarin pikirannya terus saja digelayuti oleh memori buruk yang kembali muncul ke permukaan. Sebuah luka yang berusaha ia tahan selama ini semakin menjalar.

Tepukan ringan mendarat di bahu kiri Jeno, membuat laki-laki berambut hitam itu menoleh. "Kau bisa bercerita padaku, mate!" kata Mark tulus. Jeno hanya menggeleng pelan, menolak untuk membagi ceritanya pada sahabat pirangnya ini. Jeno tidak mau orang lain tau tentang masalahnya. Ia ingin menyimpannya sendiri rapat-rapat.

Mark menghela nafas panjang. Jujur saja, ia sungguh tidak suka dengan sifat Jeno yang terlalu tertutup. Teman tampannya itu selalu saja tidak mau berbagi cerita padanya. Entah masalahnya seberat apapun, Jeno selalu menyimpannya untuk dirinya sendiri. Bahkan Mark sendiri merasa kalau ia tidak pernah tau apa-apa tentang Jeno meskipun mereka telah berkawan lama.

"Kami datang!"

Sebuah seruan cempreng membuyarkan suasana hening antara Jeno dan Mark. Dengan seirama, kedua menusia itu menoleh. Mendapati Jaemin dan Haechan yang berjalan beriringan dengan semangat tinggi sambil membawa kantung plastik berukuran besar. Dibelakangnya tampak Jungwoo dan Yukhei yang juga membawa barang serupa.

"Kami membawa banyak makanan. Lihat!" pekik Haechan menyunggingkan senyum lebar. Ia menaruh kantung plastik bawaannya di kursi tepi lapangan basket.

"Waah, kalian dapat dari mana?" tanya Mark keheranan. Bayangkan saja, total ada empat kantung plastik besar yang mereka bawa, dan masing-masing kantung plastik itu berisi snack dan minuman yang jumlahnya tidak sedikit.

"Mencuri dari rumah Jungwoo," jawab Jaemin sambil terkekeh. Tangannya masih sibuk mengeluarkan snack dan minuman dari dalam kantung plastik.

"Aku sudah memperingatkan mereka kalau Doyoung hyung bisa marah. Tapi sepertinya mereka tidak peduli." kata Jungwoo seraya meraih satu bungkus snack berperisa keju.

Haechan mengambil dua kaleng soda dingin yang permukaan kalengnya sudah mulai mengembun. Ia beranjak dari duduknya, menghampiri Jeno yang duduk sedikit menyendiri dari yang lain. Tangan kanannya terulur memberikan sekaleng soda pada Jeno. "Untukmu!"

Jeno yang masih menunduk menatap sepatu putihnya langsung mendongak. Mata tajamnya terarah pada sekaleng soda yang terlihat begitu menyegarkan. Ia ingin sekali mengambil minuman itu dan meneguknya hingga habis, namun perasaan penuh luka kembali menyergapnya. Membuat nafsu minumnya hilang seketika.

"Tidak!"

"Kau sangat suka soda kan? Ini minumlah!"

Jeno tidak bergeming, membiarkan tangan Haechan yang masih terulur dengan sekaleng soda disana. Haechan mengerutkan kening bingung. Baiklah, Jeno memang punya kebiasaan membawa aura suram dalam tubuhnya, tapi kali ini auranya lebih suram dari biasanya.

Merasa tak sabar, akhirnya Haechan meraih tangan kanan Jeno dan menyelipkan kaleng soda ditangan itu. Jeno yang suasana hatinya memang tidak baik sejak kejadian kemarin langsung menepis kaleng soda itu hingga terjatuh dan menimbulkan suara yang cukup keras.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau!" bentak Jeno geram. Bentakan itu sukses membuat kelima sahabatnya diam seketika.

Jaemin mengamati Jeno yang terlihat letih dan tertekan. Sedari pagi di sekolah, mukanya selalu ditekuk. Ia juga tidak banyak bicara dan memilih menyendiri. Jeno tidak biasa seperti ini. Pasti ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya. Dengan hati-hati ia berucap, "Sebenarnya kau ini kenapa?"

"Huang Renjun!"

Satu nama itu keluar dari mulut Jeno dengan begitu fasih. Satu nama yang begitu familiar. Satu nama yang sudah mereka kenal. Siapa lagi kalau bukan musuhnya?

"Aku sangat benci padanya!"

"Aku mau dia keluar dari Byung San!"

Dua kalimat itu terdengar begitu menusuk, ditambah dengan sorot mata tajam yang mampu menguliti siapa saja langsung ditempat. Oh ayolah, sebenarnya masalah apa lagi yang terjadi antara dua manusia itu?

"Kenapa kau tidak minta pada orangtuamu? Bukankah orangtuamu punya wewenang?" tanya Jungwoo yang masih setia memakan snack-nya tanpa henti.

"Sayangnya orangtuaku tidak punya wewenang mengeluarkan siswa berprestasi seperti dia."

"Kita jebak saja!" celetuk Haechan santai. "Kita buat dia bersalah didepan guru, dan setelah itu dia akan dikeluarkan."

Jeno menggeleng tidak setuju. "Itu terlalu beresiko."

"Lalu apa rencanamu?" kini Mark yang bersuara.

Sebuah senyum palsu terbesit di bibir Jeno. Senyuman penuh pesona yang menyimpan kebencian yang meluap. "Kita buat dia menderita. Sampai akhirnya dia sendiri yang memutuskan untuk keluar."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Yakin tidak mau menginap dirumahku?"

Yukhei menoleh kearah Jungwoo yang duduk di kursi pengemudi. Matanya bergerak mengamati aktivitas sahabat berandalnya yang masih sibuk menyetir mobil. Setelah berlatih basket tadi sore, Yukhei memutuskan untuk menumpang perjalanan pulang bersama Jungwoo. Selain tujuan mereka yang satu arah, sebenarnya 'menumpang perjalanan pulang' memang sudah menjadi rutinitas antara mereka berdua. Yukhei kadang merasa tidak enak, namun Jungwoo tidak pernah keberatan dan kadang malah menawarkan diri untuk dijadikan tumpangan.

"Yakin!" jawab Yukhei sembari mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela, menatap sederet pemandangan yang terlihat kabur dimatanya.

"Bagaimana kalau ayahmu datang?" tanya Jungwoo tetap fokus menyetir.

"Ya sudah. Aku juga tidak memusingkan itu,"

Terdengar decakan dari arah kemudi. Jungwoo mengerling sekilas kearah Yukhei, lalu kembali fokus pada jalanan yang dilaluinya. "Tapi aku khawatir."

Hening.

Yukhei tau maksud ucapan itu. Tiga kata sederhana yang selalu saja terlontar dari pita suara Jungwoo. Meskipun Jungwoo adalah pria berandal dan terkesan barbar, tapi bila didepan Yukhei, semua sifat buruknya itu terasa lenyap ditelan bumi. Hanya didepan Yukhei, Jungwoo menyunggingkan senyum lebar. Hanya didepan Yukhei, Jungwoo tertawa terbahak sampai matanya berair. Dan hanya didepan Yukhei, Jungwoo yang kasar berubah menjadi pria yang sangat lembut dan perhatian.

Yukhei adalah segalanya bagi Jungwoo.

"Aku baik-baik saja," ujar Yukhei setelah beberapa menit dihabiskan dalam keheningan. Jungwoo hanya mengangguk paham, meski rasa khawatir terus saja berputar di benaknya.

"Oh ya, hyung!" Yukhei kembali bersuara. Kini suaranya lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

"Hmm?"

Yukhei terdiam sejenak, mencoba menata kata-kata yang akan ia ucapkan setelah ini. "Apa menurutmu yang kita lakukan ini benar?"

Kening Jungwoo berkerut, menandakan kalau ia bingung dengan ucapan itu. "Tentang?"

"Renjun."

Jungwoo hanya menjawabnya dengan gumaman 'oh' singkat, lalu mengendikkan bahu. "Molla," jawabnya tidak tau. "Kita turuti saja apa kata Jeno!"

Yukhei mendengus sebal. "Tapi kurasa ini tidak adil."

"Sudahlah, kau jangan terlalu ambil pusing. Lagipula kenapa sih kau jadi memikirkan Renjun?"

Tak ada jawaban. Keheningan kembali menguasai mereka. Yukhei hanya menghela nafas panjang. "Karena aku tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara mereka berdua."

"—aku tau kalau Jeno _tidak_ sepenuhnya membenci Renjun."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mendung. Langit pagi di kota Seoul yang biasanya cerah dengan gumpalan awan putih yang menghiasi langit, kini berganti dengan deretan awan kelabu. Renjun menatap was-was kearah luasnya angkasa, takut kalau awan kelabu yang ukurannya makin melebar itu menjatuhkan hujan.

Renjun tidak suka hujan.

Hujan adalah kenangan pahit bagi Renjun. Hujan adalah hal yang dapat memicu teringatnya kembali segala kenangan menyedihkan dalam hidupnya. Setiap hujan datang, gambaran-gambaran memori masa lalu serasa kembali muncul dan menghantuinya. Karena hujan jugalah, yang telah membuatnya mau tidak mau kembali mengingat kejadian tiga tahun lalu yang begitu menyedihkan, menyesakkan, dan membuatnya seakan terbunuh dalam kehampaan.

Renjun mengapitkan kedua telapak tangannya, membacakan permohonan singkat semoga hujan tidak turun. Mendung saja tidak apa, asalkan jangan hujan. Setelah selesai, Renjun meraih sebuah earphone putih dari dalam saku almamaternya, menyumpalkannya pada kedua lubang teliganya. Tangan kanannya bergerak lincah diatas layar ponselnya, mencari lagu dari aplikasi musik. Ia menekan lagu yang berjudul 'Eyes, Nose, Lips' karya Taeyang. Dengan bersenandung mengikuti irama lagu yang mulai mengalun masuk kedalam gendang telinganya, ia mulai berjalan menuju sekolah.

Tak lama berselang, Renjun telah sampai di sekolah. Ia melirik jam tangan putih yang selalu setia melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Pukul tujuh tepat. Masih ada sekitar setengah jam untuk menuju bel masuk tanda pelajaran pertama.

Langkah pendeknya menapak di sepanjang koridor lantai satu. Matanya tak henti-hentinya mengedar mengamati lingkungan sekitar. Sekolah masih sepi. Renjun bingung kenapa dari banyaknya murid Byung San, kebanyakan mereka selalu datang ke sekolah mendekati bel masuk. Padahal menurut Renjun, bila datang dalam waktu mepet seperti itu, bisa memungkinkan terjadinya keterlambatan.

Tangga yang akan membawanya ke lantai tiga mulai terlihat dekat. Langkahnya ia percepat. Ia ingin segera sampai dikelas dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada novel seri terbaru yang dibelikan oleh kakak kesayangannya kemarin. Namun baru menginjak satu anak tangga, sebuah suara berwibara menyerukan namanya.

"Huang haksaeng, bisa kemari sebentar?"

Meskipun sedikit kecewa karena niatnya untuk segera sampai kelas menjadi tertunda, Renjun bergegas menemui orang itu. Choi Minho saem, guru mata pelajaran Bahasa Korea yang sekaligus menjabat sebagai Ketua pengurus perpustakaan. Ia tersenyum begitu lebar saat Renjun datang. "Ya, saem?"

"Aku harus mengantar beberapa buku dari ruang guru ke perpustakaan. Tapi karena aku mendapat panggilan mendadak dari Kepala Sekolah, bisakah kau yang mengantarkannya?" tanya Minho saem hati-hati.

"Ah ya, tentu saja saya bisa."

"Bagus!" puji Minho saem sambil menepuk bahu Renjun. "Ah, tapi karena jumlah bukunya cukup banyak, sepertinya aku harus mencari satu anak lagi." lanjutnya seraya mulai mengedarkan pandangannya, mencoba mencari salah satu murid yang bisa ia mintai bantuan. Sorot matanya berhenti pada seorang murid laki-laki yang berjalan dari kejauhan.

Merasa penasaran, Renjun mengikuti arah pandang Minho saem untuk melihat siapa orang yang akan menjadi rekannya dalam misi mengantar buku ke perpustakaan. Dan entah itu takdir atau apapun namanya, Renjun menghela nafas kecewa. Kenapa harus salah satu dari musuhnya?

Mark Lee.

"Annyeong, saem!" sapa Mark dengan suara yang dibuat-buat supaya terdengar sopan. Ia membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat memberi hormat. Rambut pirangnya yang dibelah tengah tampak begitu menyebalkan. Senyum lebar yang tersungging di bibirnya terlihat begitu palsu.

Minho saem tersenyum makin lebar saat Mark datang tanpa disuruh. "Untunglah kau datang. Aku mau meminta bantuanmu untuk mengantarkan beberapa buku ke perpustakaan. Kau tidak keberatan kan?"

Renjun serasa ingin terpingkal saat itu juga karena mendengar desah kecewa dari laki-laki disebelahnya ini. Renjun tau kalau Mark itu, ehm sedikit pemalas. Apalagi kalau itu berhubungan dengan buku. Mark lebih suka mendudukkan diri dan meringsuk tidur ketimbang harus membantu mengantarkan buku(yang menurutnya tidak penting) ke perpustakaan. "Ehmm, saya sendirian?"

"Tidak! Ada Renjun yang juga bersedia."

Astaga! Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia mendapat kesialan dua kali dalam waktu berdekatan di pagi hari yang sama. Mengantar buku ke perpustakaan saja membuatnya malas, apalagi harus bersama dengan laki-laki oranye sok manis ini. Tingkat malasnya bertambah dua kali lipat.

"Baiklah." jawab Mark ogah-ogahan. Kalau tau jatuhnya hanya dimintai tolong, Mark pasti tidak akan mau menghampiri Minho saem dan menyapanya. Sudah terlanjur, mau bagaimana lagi?

Kedua manusia berambut pirang dan oranye itu berjalan beriringan mengikuti langkah Minho saem ke ruang guru. Setelah sampai disana, Mark semakin menggerutu saat tau model buku apa yang akan dibawanya nanti. Buku Sastra Korea, yang kebanyakan mempunyai ketebalan hingga lebih dari lima ratus halaman. Belum lagi jumlah buku itu ada sepuluh. Sepuluh! Bisa dibayangkan seberat apa itu.

Minho saem (yang masih belum sadar kalau Mark dari tadi menggerutu) meletakkan lima buku di tangan Mark dan lima buku lainnya di tangan Renjun. "Nanti kalian sekalian tata di rak bagian Satra Korea ya? Terima kasih!" ucapnya mengulum senyum.

Tanpa berlama-lama, Mark dan Renjun segera keluar dari ruang guru menuju perpustakaan di lantai dua. Bencana lagi bagi Mark. Membawa lima buku super tebal sudah membuat tangannya kram, dan ia harus membawanya sambil menaiki belasan anak tangga menuju lantai dua. Di sepanjang jalan, Mark tak henti-hentinya mengomel ini itu. Terlihat sekali bahwa ia tidak ikhlas melakukannya.

"Yukhei-ah!" seru Mark saat melihat sosok Yukhei yang baru saja lewat dari kejauhan. Merasa terpanggil, Yukhei mundur beberapa langkah sambil menoleh kesumber suara.

Melihat Yukhei berhenti sembari menunggunya, Mark segera mempercepat langkahnya menghampiri Yukhei. Dalam hatinya bersorak, untunglah ada malaikat datang untuk membantu. Tanpa minta persetujuan, Mark langsung meletakkan lima buku Sastra Korea tebal itu dikedua tangan Yukhei. "Tolong antarkan ke perpustakaan ya? Aku ada piket. Bye!" dan rambut pirang itu langsung berlalu meninggalkan Yukhei yang masih belum sepenuhnya sadar akan ucapan itu.

Yukhei melirik Renjun meminta penjelasan, namun Renjun hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan _'kenapa melihatku?'_.

"Aku tidak tau jenis pertemanan apa antara kau dan teman-teman satu geng mu. Tapi kurasa kau selalu dibodohi." Pernyataan Renjun sukses membuat Yukhei sedikit tersinggung. Ya, kalau dipikir-pikir ucapan itu memang benar adanya. Yukhei selalu menjadi yang terbelakang di geng nya. Ia selalu dibodohi, dimanfaatkan, dan parahnya terkesan tidak dianggap.

Mengetahui ekspresi Yukhei yang berubah mendung, Renjun segera memperbaiki ucapannya. "Aku tidak berniat menyinggungmu. Aku hanya ingin jujur." kata Renjun sembari kembali melangkah. Yukhei mengamati punggung sempit Renjun yang berjalan mendahuluinya. Dengan hembusan nafas panjang, ia ikut melangkah. Mensejajarkan diri disamping Renjun.

Mereka berdua akhirnya sampai di perpustakaan. Tanpa banyak bicara, Renjun segera menata sepuluh buku itu ditempat yang sudah dijelaskan oleh Minho saem.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku ke perpustakaan."

"Benarkah?" tanya Renjun reflek.

Yukhei mengangguk sambil menyandarkan punggungnya pada salah satu rak buku. "Aku lebih suka tidur di studio."

"Oh." Renjun mengibaskan kedua tangannya yang sedikit berdebu. Ia kemudian merapikan posisi ranselnya dan berniat untuk langsung pergi kekelas karena beberapa menit lagi bel masuk berbunyi.

"Renjun."

"Ya?"

"Aku mau memberitahu sesuatu."

Kening Renjun berkerut. Rencananya untuk kembali ke kelas tertunda. "Apa?"

Yukhei yang awalnya masih bersandar pada salah satu rak buku, berjalan mendekati Renjun. Ia menghentikan langkahnya satu meter didepan Renjun. "Jangan pernah menyetujui apapun ucapan Jeno!"

"Hah?"

"Jangan pernah menyetujui apapun ucapan Jeno!" ulang Yukhei dengan suara lebih tajam namun tetap tenang.

"Tapi kenapa?" tanya Renjun bingung. Ucapan Yukhei barusan masih terlalu kabur untuk bisa ia mengerti.

"Ingat saja ucapanku!" untuk yang kedua kali, Yukhei pergi meninggalkan Renjun dengan berbagai pertanyaan dalam benaknya. Jangan menyetujui ucapan Jeno? Ucapan yang mana? Kenapa Yukhei tidak memberikan sedikit saja petunjuk untuk mengetahui jawabannya?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Sekarang, Renjun sepenuhnya sadar maksud dari ucapan Yukhei tadi pagi._

Renjun menggeram kesal kearah enam orang musuhnya yang berdiri berjajar di depannya. Jeno, yang berdiri satu langkah lebih depan dibanding yang lain terlihat membawa bola basket berwarna hitam dengan garis putih di tangan kanannya. Mata kecilnya memicing tak suka kearah Renjun.

"Ada urusan apa?" tanya Renjun ketus. Ini sudah jam empat sore, dan sudah waktunya Renjun pulang kerumah. Tapi sialnya, sebelum ia berhasil keluar dari gerbang sekolah, tangannya ditarik paksa oleh Jaemin. Ia dibawa kesini, di tengah lapangan basket.

Tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun, Jeno melemparkan bola basketnya kearah Renjun dengan kekuatan penuh. Renjun menangkapnya dengan sigap, meski setelah itu kedua telapak tangannya terasa sedikit nyeri karena goresan permukaan kasar dari bola basket itu.

"Kenapa melemparkannya padaku?"

"Ayo bertaruh!"

Deg. Dua kata sedingin es itu meluncur begitu cepat dari belah bibir Jeno. Mata Renjun seketika bergerak gelisah. "Bertaruh?"

"Hmm. Bertaruh bermain basket!"

Renjun mengerjap beberapa kali. Apa katanya tadi? Bermain basket? Oh ya tuhan, bagaimana bisa Jeno mengajaknya bertaruh bermain basket? Basket adalah salah satu kelemahan Renjun. Ia tidak bisa bermain basket sama sekali. Memegang posisi bola saja kadang salah, apalagi harus bermain melawan Jeno, yang notabene adalah pemain andalan klub basket sekolah?

"Kenapa tiba-tiba mengajakku bertaruh?" tanya Renjun mengulur waktu.

"Hanya untuk bersenang-senang." jawab Jeno seraya mengulas senyum yang lebih mirip seringaian. "Bukankah menyenangkan bisa bertaruh dengan musuh? Apalagi aku tau kalau kau _**'sangat'**_ pandai bermain basket."

Penghinaan tingkat tinggi. Renjun menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan kesal.

"Jadi bagaimana? Kau setuju?"

Mendengar kata _setuju_ terucap dari mulut Jeno, membuat jantung Renjun berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Ia teringat ucapan Yukhei tadi pagi.

 _Jangan pernah menyetujui apapun ucapan Jeno!_

Apa sebenarnya ini ada hubungannya?

Renjun melirik kearah Yukhei. Dan meskipun dengan gerakan cepat dan sekilas, Renjun sempat melihat Yukhei menggeleng kecil. Ya! Ini pasti ada hubungannya. Meskipun Yukhei juga termasuk musuhnya, tapi entah kenapa Renjun merasa percaya pada Yukhei.

Jeno yang mengetahui arah pandang Renjun mengarah pada Yukhei, bukan padanya, hanya mendengus kasar. Ia tidak suka _diacuhkan_. "Aku bicara padamu, Huang!"

"Tidak!" jawab Renjun cepat. "Aku tidak mau bertaruh denganmu!"

"Kau takut kalah dariku?" tanya Jeno sarkastik. Tangannya ia masukkan pada saku celana. "Ck, dasar penakut!"

"Aku tidak penakut!" protes Renjun kesal. Ia sangat tidak suka dibilang penakut. Gengsinya masih terlalu besar untuk mengakui.

Jeno terkekeh pelan. "Kalau begitu buktikan. Lawan aku!"

Renjun terdiam dalam kebingungan. Bagaimana ini? Terima atau tidak? Kalau diterima, ia yakin seratus persen akan kalah dengan mudah. Tapi kalau ditolak, itu akan menjadi bahan ejekan baru oleh Jeno dan teman satu geng nya.

"Baiklah!" kata Renjun memutuskan untuk menerima taruhan itu.

Jeno tersenyum kejam sambil maju empat langkah mendekati Renjun. Sepasang onyx nya tak lepas memandang benci kearah Renjun. "Kalau kau menang, aku dan teman-temanku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi. Tapi kalau kau kalah—" Jeno menjeda sejenak, membiarkan Renjun diliputi penasaran.

"—kau harus menjadi asistenku dan teman-temanku selama dua minggu penuh!"

Renjun sontak membulatkan mata saat mendengar taruhan itu. Oh astaga, kenapa tidak adil sekali? Kalau Renjun menang, Renjun hanya mendapat sebuah ketenangan tanpa gangguan, tapi kalau kalah, ia harus menjadi asisten musuh selama dua minggu? Yang benar saja!

"Kalau aku menang, kalian hanya berhenti menggangguku? Kenapa semudah itu? Tidak! Aku tidak setuju!"

"Lalu apa maumu?" tanya Jeno.

"Berhenti menggangguku, meminta maaf padaku, dan juga menjadi asistenku selama dua minggu penuh!" jawab Renjun tegas.

Jeno berdecih tidak percaya. Ternyata Renjun banyak maunya juga. Ia berkata seperti itu seolah dia bisa mengalahkan Jeno saja.

"Deal?"

"Deal!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bawakan ransel ku, asisten!"

 _Damn!_

Lima buah ransel diletakkan secara lancang oleh pemiliknya pada seorang laki-laki bertubuh kecil yang masih terduduk tidak percaya di tengah lapangan basket. Separuh jiwanya serasa hilang saat ia _kalah telak_ dalam sebuah taruhan yang baru saja dilakoninya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan setujui apapun ucapan Jeno." Renjun mendongak, mendapati Yukhei yang menatapnya datar. Renjun kembali menundukkan kepalanya, menyesal. Ia sendiri merasa bodoh karena telah menyetujui ucapan Jeno tadi. Kalau saja ia menolak, pasti ia tidak akan berada dalam keadaan sulit seperti ini. Renjun sangat menyesal. Sangat!

"Tidak apa." sebuah tepukan ringan di bahu kirinya membuat Renjun tersentak. Ternyata Yukhei sudah berjongkok disampingnya sambil tetap menepuk bahunya pelan. "Mulai sekarang kau harus lebih kuat. Siapkan mental bajamu untuk dua minggu kedepan! Ara?"

Renjun mengerjap melihat Yukhei yang begitu baik padanya. Disaat teman satu geng nya berusaha membuatnya susah, Yukhei malah menghiburnya. Siapkan mental baja untuk dua minggu kedepan! Sebuah kalimat sederhana yang entah kenapa begitu menghibur.

"Aku akan bawa ranselku sendiri." Yukhei akhirnya berdiri setelah mengulas senyum manis yang jarang sekali ia perlihatkan pada orang lain. Ia beranjak meninggalkan Renjun bersama lima ransel di tengah lapangan basket.

"Kenapa dia baik sekali?" gumam Renjun sambil mengamati kepergian Yukhei. Tanpa sadar, sudut bibirnya tertarik membentuk senyum. Ia senang karena setidaknya satu musuhnya mulai bersikap lunak padanya.

"Sampai kapan kau mau duduk disitu?"

Renjun terkesiap saat mendengar suara berat dari arah belakangnya. Ia menengok ke belakang. Kedua bola matanya menangkap sosok Jeno yang menatapnya tajam seperti biasanya.

"Aku baru tau kalau kau dan Yukhei punya hubungan." ucap Jeno dingin. Mata onyx nya menyorot begitu tajam, sampai membuat Renjun terintimidasi.

Jeno berjalan memutari Renjun sambil mendribble bola basketnya. Renjun menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Entah kenapa sekarang ia merasa begitu cemas didekat Jeno. Perlahan ia mulai berdiri. Menyampirkan lima ransel sialan yang terpaksa harus ia bawa karena kalah taruhan. Renjun mengutuk para pemilik ransel ini yang malah dengan seenak jidat pergi untuk mencari makan, menyuruh Renjun untuk menjaganya.

"Aw—" Renjun mengumpat dalam hati saat kepala bagian belakangnya dilempar bola basket dengan cukup keras. Siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan Jeno? Karena hanya ada mereka berdua di lapangan basket sekarang.

Hembusan nafas panjang mewakili kekesalan Renjun. Ia memilih tidak menggubris Jeno dan berjalan ke tepi lapangan, meletakkan lima ransel itu disana.

Jeno memandang Renjun yang tidak memedulikannya dengan kesal. Sekali lagi, Jeno tidak suka diacuhkan. Dengan kekuatan penuh, ia melempar bola basketnya kearah Renjun lagi. Dan tanpa diduga, Renjun berbalik, membuat bola basket itu mengenai wajah manisnya dengan sempurna.

Renjun jatuh terduduk. Kepalanya terasa pening bukan main. Pandangannya sedikit kabur akibat hantaman itu. Dengan perlahan, pandangan buram matanya mulai membaik. Matanya mengerjap pelan, mencoba melihat objek yang ada didepannya.

Dan seketika jantungnya memacu gila saat melihat Jeno kini berjongkok didepannya. "Kena bola saja jatuh. Lemah sekali!" ujarnya meremehkan.

Jeno kembali berdiri dan mulai bermain basket lagi, membiarkan Renjun tanpa ada niatan untuk menolong. Renjun mengepalkan tangannya kesal. Ia tidak suka dianggap lemah. Renjun memang kecil, tapi Renjun tidak selemah yang Jeno pikir. Dengan kekesalan yang makin mendominasi, Renjun melepas sepatu sebelah kanannya dan melemparkannya kearah Jeno. Tidak peduli kalau sekarang ia berpredikat sebagai 'asisten', ia hanya mau membalas perbuatan Jeno.

Sepatunya sukses mendarat dengan keras di tengkuk Jeno.

"Jangan anggap aku selemah itu!" desis Renjun sembari berjalan kearah Jeno. Ia hendak mengambil kembali sepatunya. Jeno mengusap tengkuknya yang terasa nyeri akibat lemparan sepatu itu.

Dengan cepat, Jeno meraih sepatu converse putih milik Renjun, membuat sang pemilik sepatu mendelik tidak terima. "Kembalikan sepatuku!"

"Berani sekali kau melempari kepalaku dengan sepatu jelekmu ini huh?"

Renjun tidak mengindahkan pertanyaan itu. Ia menjinjit, berusaha menggapai sepatunya yang diangkat tinggi-tinggi oleh Jeno.

"Kembalikan!" seru Renjun sembari melompat kecil guna meraih kembali sepatunya. Namun tidak bisa, postur tubuh Jeno yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari Renjun membuatnya mendapat keuntungan.

Renjun semakin geram karena sepatunya tak kunjung bisa ia raih. Tangan kirinya yang bebas berusaha ikut menggapai, namun tanpa sengaja ia malah menarik dasi seragam Jeno sehingga membuat Jeno tertarik kearah Renjun.

Sepasang onyx dan hazel itu tanpa sengaja bertemu, saling menatap dalam hening yang menyergap. Bagai terkena sihir, keduanya seperti tenggelam dalam kehangatan yang terasa di kedua benak masing-masing. Detak jantung keduanya memompa dengan lebih cepat. Sebuah desiran aneh terasa mengalir di setiap pembuluh darah dengan teratur.

Satu detik. Dua detik. Tiga detik.

Tiba-tiba keduanya disergap perasaan canggung luar biasa. Dengan bersamaan, mereka mundur beberapa langkah saling menjauh. Wajah keduanya menatap ke sembarang arah, berusaha tidak saling bertatap muka.

"Dasar lancang!" desis Jeno setelas egonya kembali muncul. "Kau sengaja menarik dasiku kan?" tuduh Jeno geram.

Renjun mendengus tidak habis fikir. "Untuk apa juga aku sengaja huh?"

"Terserah!" Jeno berdecak frustasi. Pikirannya berkecamuk tanpa henti. Dengan gusar ia melangkah menuju tepi lapangan basket, meraih ransel abu-abunya yang tergeletak bersama empat ransel lainnya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Renjun saat melihat Jeno mulai berjalan menjauhi lapangan.

"Pulang!"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan ransel teman-temanmu?"

"Bukan urusanku!" Jeno melenggang pergi dengan berbagai perasaan dalam hatinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam ini Renjun tidak belajar.

Biasanya, Renjun selalu menghabiskan semalam suntuk hanya untuk belajar. Entah itu membaca buku pelajaran, ataupun mengerjakan tugas. Renjun jarang sekali menghabiskan malamnya dengan tiduran dikasur atau menonton televisi dan bermain game. Tapi kali ini, nafsu belajarnya hilang begitu saja. Renjun memilih duduk di ruang tengah sambil menonton acara kuis cerdas cermat di televisi.

"Tumben tidak belajar?" celetuk seorang laki-laki berambut blonde yang berusia dua puluh tahun dari arah dapur. Renjun tidak menjawab, ia masih fokus mendengar berbagai pertanyaan yang disiarkan dalam kuis.

"Belajar sana!" Renjun mengerucutkan bibir saat acara kuis yang ia tonton berubah menjadi siaran sepak bola. Ia menoleh tidak terima kearah pelaku yang dengan teganya mengganti _channel_ televisinya.

"Hyung!" rengeknya manja. Laki-laki berambut blonde yang kini duduk disebelah Renjun hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Ya adikku?"

"Aku tidak suka siaran sepak bola."

"Tapi sayangnya aku suka." jawab laki-laki itu diselingi senyum manis.

Renjun berdecak sebal. Kedua tangannya ia lipat di depan dada. "Jaehyun hyung jahat!"

"Aku juga mencintaimu, adikku." tutur Jaehyun -pria berambut blonde itu- yang makin membuat Renjun kesal.

Huang Jaehyun. Kakak kandung Renjun yang kini berusia dua puluh tahun. Ia seorang mahasiswa semester empat fakultas bisnis di Seoul University. Ia hobi bernyanyi dan memasak. Jaehyun adalah sosok kakak yang menyebalkan bagi Renjun, karena Jaehyun suka sekali menjahili adik manisnya itu. Tapi meskipun menyebalkan, Jaehyun akan menjadi orang pertama yang akan memukul siapa saja yang berani mengganggu Renjun.

Jaehyun sangat menyayangi Renjun. Lebih dari apapun.

Ia rela sakit, asalkan Renjun sehat. Ia rela jatuh, asalkan Renjun bisa berdiri. Ia rela mati, asalkan Renjun hidup. Ia rela menangis, asalkan Renjun tersenyum bahagia.

Karena senyuman dari wajah adiknya, adalah kartu semangatnya.

"Baiklah. Kau mau lihat _channel_ apa?" tanya Jaehyun mengalah.

Namun tidak ada sahutan. Ia melirik Renjun, mencoba melihat apa yang dilakukan Renjun hingga membuatnya tak menjawab pertanyaan yang baru saja ia lontarkan.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Jaehyun saat adiknya tiba-tiba berdiri dari duduknya.

"Mau membeli makanan."

"Makanan apa?"

"Makanan yang bisa dimakan tentu saja."

"Perlu kuantar?"

"Aku sudah besar, astaga!"

"Kau masih terlihat bayi bagiku," komentar Jaehyun sambil terkekeh. Renjun hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Selalu saja dianggap bayi. Renjun tau wajahnya itu _baby face,_ tapi ia sudah besar sekarang. Ia sudah hampir menginjak usia ke delapan belas tahun.

Renjun segera pergi kekamar untuk mengambil mantel tebalnya yang tergantung di balik pintu. Tak lupa ia gunakan masker putih untuk melindungi bagian mulut dan hidungnya. Setelah siap, ia langsung bergegas keluar rumah.

Renjun berniat membeli beberapa snack dan ramyeon di supermarket terdekat. Ia lapar dan dirumah tidak ada makanan, jadi ia terpaksa membeli sendiri. Orangtuanya sedang pulang kampung ke China, jadi untuk beberapa hari ia harus hidup mandiri.

Renjun berjalan dengan langkah lambat melewati gang sempit dengan lampu kuning yang remang-remang. Jalan ini sangat sepi, terasa mencekam di pukul sembilan malam. Sebenarnya ada jalan lain yang lebih ramai, hanya saja jaraknya jauh. Gang ini adalah jalan pintas yang setidaknya bisa menyingkat waktu.

Tapi ada yang aneh.

Renjun merasa ada orang yang mengikutinya sedari tadi. Saat ia menengok ke belakang, tidak ada segelintir orang pun yang terlihat. Mungkin hanya perasaannya saja. Mungkin. Tapi sepertinya tidak. Karena sekarang, Renjun mendengar derap kaki berjalan beberapa meter dibelakangnya.

Dan parahnya, ia melihat sebuah bayangan seseorang di aspal yang ia pijak. Dengan ketakutan dan rasa was-was, Renjun berbalik. Dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat sebuah kepalan tangan tiba-tiba menghantam tulang pipinya yang sebelah kiri. Renjun terhuyung kebelakang, tangannya merengkuh pipinya yang terasa perih.

"Aku sangat membencimu, Huang!"

Deg.

Suara itu!

Renjun mendongak, dan seketika matanya melebar saat melihat Jeno berdiri satu meter didepannya dengan tatapan sedingin es. Meskipun penerangan di gang sempit itu minim, tapi Renjun bisa melihat dengan jelas kalau mata Jeno terlihat sedikit basah, dan merah. Seperti habis menangis.

Jeno kembali maju dan menarik kerah Renjun dengan kasar. Tangannya mengepal kuat, siap untuk meluncurkan kembali pukulan kewajah manis itu. Kepalan tangan Jeno kembali bergerak hendak memukul, namun seketika berhenti di udara saat mendengar ucapan lirih yang terdengar begitu menyedihkan dari mulut Renjun.

"Sebenarnya salahku apa?"

Tiga kata, tapi berhasil membuat jantung Jeno terasa remuk.

"Aku salah apa padamu, Jeno-ya? Kenapa kau begitu membenciku?"

Dan... Renjun menangis.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Annyeong chingudeul, akhirnya aku updet chap 2 huehehe. Maaf karena updetnya lama pake banget /tebar senyum/. Ohiya aku mau minta maaf lagi kalau ff ini semakin membingungkan kalian, semakin aneh, dan makin gak karuan. Maaf juga kalau gak sesuai sama ekspetasi kalian ya chinguu. Maaf banget**

 **Untuk yang noren shipper, maafkan daku yang moment di chap ini dikit banget, banyak yukheinya malah wkwk. Tapi tenang aja, pair akhir tetap noren forever kok, ini hanya untuk bumbu ff nya aja /tsah/. Maafin juga kalau Haechan sama Jaemin belum terlalu banyak scene nya ya, soalnya emang bagian mereka masih di chap selanjutnya, jadi sabar huehehe.**

 **Dan... selamat buat yang nebak abangnya dd njun itu bang jahe. Kalian benar seratus persen!** **aku lagi jatuh cinta ama bang jahe jadi pengen aja kumasukin ff ini wkwk. Untuk yang nebak bang icheng, maaf ya anda kurang beruntung. Tapi gapapa, makasi udah mau mikir siapa abangnya enjun di ff ini huehehe.**

 **Dan lagi... kebingungan kalian tentang hubungan Jeno sama bang jahe juga renjun bakal terungkap di chp lanjutan ya, jadi terus baca sampe selesai oke**

 **Terima kasih banyak yang udah mampir baca ff ini, kasih favs, follow, dan review. Sungguh, aku bahagia sekali /terharu/. Kujadi makin semangat nulis lanjutannya**

 **Tolong tinggalkan jejak kalian ya chingu, kalau mau kasih kritik saran pendapat langsung aja isi dikolom review huehe.**

 **.**

 **Monggo Review nya**

 **.**

 **Balasan Review :**

 **Tryss =** _makasi udah nyukain ff ini yaa hueheh. Pengen aja gitu bikin nana jadi radak jahat gapapa kan wkwk_

 **Miss xk =** _fisik apa akademik ya? Ditunggu aja ya kelanjutannya biar keponya ilang hueheh. Eh iya typo sepertinya, makasi lo dah ngingetin. Ini udah kulanjut_

 **nichi =** _ciyee tebakannya kalo abangnya njun bang jahe bener /tepuk-tepuk/ tunggu kelanjutan chap selanjutnya ya, terus lanjut oke hueheh. Kupengen bikin Jeno envy dulu, bikin dia nyesel dulu kok tenang aja wkwk._

 **Guest =** _bukan orang ketiga tapi abangnya njun. Hehe gapapa makasi loh udah mau mikirin siapa cogan blonde itu hueheh_

 **KM-FARA =** _bakal ada cinta segitiga kok tenang aja_ _biar greget gitu. Dan untuk penjelasan kenapa mereka benci bakal ada di chap lanjutan, jadi tetep baca sampe selesai ya_

 **ParkYuu =** _teriak aja gapapakok, gada yang ngelarang wkwk. Seru ya? Duhh makasi ya. Udah kulanjut kok, terus baca sampe selesai ya_

 **Byunnie puppy =** _bukan icheng, tapi bang jahe. Hehe gapapa ya ku lagi suka banget sama dia soalnya. Makasi ya udah nyemangatin_

 **Rlyuklla =** _abangnya njun bang jahe huehehe. Icheng ntar jadi cameo tenang aja kok /lah/_

 **Cho Minseo =** _iya mih bener bang jahe yang jadi abangnya enjun wkwk. Duh kujadi pengen kemah juga kan. Makasi buat segala supportnya mamih /peluk/_

 **It's YuanRenKai =** _aduuh bikin pusing ya ff ini? Hehe mungkin hubungan abangnya njun sama Jeno bakal terungkap di chap lanjutan. Jadi jangan bosen mampir ya_

 **Cheon yj =** _jawabannya bang jahe wkwk, iya dia jadi abanya dd enjun. Tengkyu yaa_

 **yeolloaddedbaek =** _adegan kekerasan? Kayaknya gak ada, mungkin Cuma perkelahian anak sma gitu hueheh_

 **Hwarinchy =** _haloo chingu-yaa /peluk erat/ makasi ya udah suka ff buatanku, terharu aku. Iya si kasian njun juga, tapi gapapa ternistakan dulu baru senengnya wkwk, tengkyuu supportnya_

 **Cho Kyungmint =** _bukan Mark kok wkwk, dia kan salah satu musuhnya njun huehe._

 **Princess Phi25 =** _makasi supportnya ya, baca terus sampai ff ini sekolah ya. Kuusahain fast updet kok hehe_

 **Park Rinhyun-Uchiha =** _iya abangnya njun hehe. Tengkyu yaa_

 **wafertango =** _ciyee bener bang jahe cuit cuit, iya uda kulanjut. Makasi yaaa_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sekali lagi makasi yang udah mendukung ff ini, makasi banget.**

 **norenship23, 12052017**


	4. Chapter 4 : Tiga

**Six Adversary**

 **author : norenship23**

 **.**

 **Cast : Renjun || Jeno || Mark || Jaemin || Haechan || Jungwoo || Yukhei**

 **Lenght : Chaptered**

 **Genre : Romance, School life, Friendship, AU**

 **Rate : T**

 **Desclaimer :** **Cast milik tuhan, agensi, dan orang tua masing-masing. Sedangkan komposisi cerita milik saya.**

 **Warning : BxB, BoysLove, alur cepat, typo's**

 **Big thanks to : tryss, Miss xk, LuNAF, KM-FARA, It's YuanRenKai, Blueberry Jung, Byunnie puppy, natns88, JaeEun21, Hwarinchy, Byunki, Cheon yj, Park Rinhyun-Uchiha, kyungie love, hanarimiyako, marklis247, Princess Phi25, Ka Cira, Fya L, Fujosgirl, oohseihan, YoonCha, HiddenGlads**

 **.**

 **.**

Jaehyun mengusak rambut blonde-nya was-was setelah ia melirik jam dinding berwarna silver yang tergantung di dekat sebuah lukisan langit senja. Mulutnya berdecak khawatir, kakinya tak berhenti mondar-mandir dengan gelisah. Firasatnya entah kenapa terasa tidak enak, sehingga membuat berbagai fikiran negatif bersarang diotaknya.

"Kemana anak itu?" gumamnya sembari meraih ponsel berwarna putih miliknya yang tergeletak di meja ruang keluarga. Kedua bola matanya bergerak cepat mencari nomor pada kontak ponselnya. Setelah menemukan nomor yang dituju, ia segera menekan tombol panggil dan menempelkan benda persegi panjang itu ditelinga sebelah kiri.

Teleponnya tersambung, namun tidak diangkat. Jaehyun mencobanya lagi hingga empat kali, namun hasilnya sama saja. "Ck, kenapa tidak diangkat sih?" makinya kesal seraya membanting ponselnya yang tidak berdosa pada sofa yang ada di sebelahnya. Baiklah, ia benar-benar khawatir sekarang. Ini sudah pukul sepuluh malam, tapi adiknya belum juga pulang. Sekitar satu jam yang lalu, Renjun -adiknya- izin pergi keluar untuk membeli beberapa makanan, namun sampai sekarang ia tak kunjung kembali. Sebagai kakak, Jaehyun tentu saja khawatir, apalagi ia sangat tau kalau Renjun itu penakut. Renjun benci gelap dan sendirian. Itulah sebabnya sekarang ia dirayapi perasaan resah luar biasa.

Dengan kekhawatiran yang makin menjadi, Jaehyun memutuskan untuk pergi keluar mencari adiknya. Tak ia pedulikan tubuhnya yang hanya terbalut kaos lengan pendek, padahal cuaca diluar begitu dingin. Yang ada dipikirannya sekarang hanya Renjun, adik kesayangannya.

Kakinya menapak gelisah tanpa arah, mengandalkan insting yang terasa tidak berguna. Matanya mengedar waspada, menelisik sudut demi sudut tempat yang kemungkinan adiknya berada disana.

Langkah kakinya berjalan makin cepat saat ia mulai menyusuri jalanan yang berhawa cukup mencekam. Jalan yang amat sepi dengan keadaan lampu remang-remang dalam jumlah minim dilengkapi dengan suara anjing yang menggonggong memilukan pendengarannya.

SREK

Jaehyun sontak menoleh saat mendengar suara mencurigakan dari arah gang sempit yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Tiba-tiba dari arah gang itu muncul seorang laki-laki berjalan dengan langkah terburu kearahnya. Tanpa banyak berpikir, Jaehyun langsung bersembunyi di balik dinding supaya tidak diketahuan. Saat orang itu melewati tempatnya berdiri tadi, mata Jaehyun menyipit mengetahui bahwa mantel yang dikenakan orang itu terlihat tidak asing dimatanya. Mantel hitam dengan ornamen merah dibagian lengan.

"Sepertinya aku pernah melihat mantel itu. Tapi dimana?" tanyanya dalam hati. Kedua bola matanya terus mengamati gerak-gerik orang itu hingga hilang setelah berbelok di ujung jalan.

SREK

Fokusnya kembali mengarah pada gang yang sama dengan munculnya orang mencurigakan tadi. Apakah ada orang lain lagi disana? Jaehyun menajamkan pendengarannya, dan benar saja! Sekarang ia mendengar bunyi tapak kaki dari arah gang sempit itu. Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba instingnya menyuruhnya untuk kesana.

Dengan digelayuti emosi campur aduk, Jaehyun mulai mendekat kearah gang itu. Sebisa mungkin ia berjalan tanpa menimbulkan suara apapun. Dan setelah sampai diujung gang itu, betapa terkejutnya dia saat mengetahui orang yang sedari tadi dicarinya kini berjalan dengan begitu pelan sambil bertopang pada dinding batu bata.

"Renjun-ah!" seru Jaehyun dengan nafas tercekat. Renjun yang awalnya berjalan sambil menunduk langsung mendongak, bertemu tatap dengan kedua netra kakaknya yang terlihat begitu khawatir.

"Hyung? A..apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Renjun terbata. Ekspresinya terkejut bukan main.

Jaehyun tidak menjawab, ia hanya fokus pada tulang pipi sebelah kiri adiknya yang terlihat lebam. Paniknya makin bertambah saat mendapati sisa air mata di kedua mata adiknya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Renjun?

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Jaehyun tanpa mengalihkan sedikitpun pandangannya dari wajah Renjun. "Wajahmu kenapa?"

Renjun langsung menunduk berusaha menutupi keadaan wajahnya, namun sayang Jaehyun sudah melihatnya. "Tidak apa-apa."

"Jangan bohong! Kenapa wajahmu?" ulang Jaehyun.

"A...aku tadi jatuh." jawab Renjun lirih.

"Jatuh? Kaupikir bisa menipuku?" Jaehyun memperhatikan Renjun dengan pandangan tajam. Adiknya pasti bohong. Tidak mungkin luka yang ada di tulang pipi sebelah kiri itu adalah luka karena jatuh. Jaehyun yakin seratus persen kalau itu luka pukulan.

"Siapa yang memukulmu?"

"Sudah kubilang aku tadi jatuh," kelak Renjun lagi. Sebenarnya Renjun tidak suka berbohong, apalagi dengan kakak kesayangannya. Hanya saja, entah kenapa kali ini ia tidak mau jujur kalau sebenarnya itu merupakan luka pukulan, dan pelakunya adalah Jeno.

Jaehyun terdiam, bibirnya terkatup rapat, tangannya bergetar, dan ia merasa kecewa. Satu tahun yang lalu, disaat ayahnya belum meninggal, ayahnya pernah berpesan padanya untuk selalu menjaga Renjun. Jaehyun harus melindungi Renjun dari segala macam bahaya. Mulai sejak itu, ia berjanji pada ayahnya dan dirinya sendiri kalau ia akan selalu menjaga dan melindungi Renjun. Jaehyun berjanji kalau ia akan mempertaruhkan hidupnya sekalipun demi Renjun. Dan sekarang, ia kecewa melihat keadaan Renjun yang seperti ini. Ia merasa gagal melaksanakan tanggung jawabnya sebagai kakak.

"Mungkin sekarang kau bisa berbohong padaku, tapi ingat, aku tidak akan melepaskan orang yang sudah melukaimu. Aku akan mencari orang itu dan menyuruhnya meminta maaf padamu!" kata Jaehyun tajam bak belati yang siap melukai siapa saja.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu ditindas! Cukup aku saja yang merasakannya, jangan kau. Aku tidak mau adikku diperlakukan semena-mena." Renjun serasa ingin menangis mendengar ungkapan tulus yang keluar dari mulut Jaehyun. Meskipun hidupnya sulit karena banyaknya musuh dan gangguan yang ia terima selama ini, setidaknya ia masih punya Jaehyun yang menjaganya.

Dengan helaan nafas panjang, Jaehyun mengusak surai oranye adiknya dengan lembut. "Kalau begitu sekarang ayo pulang."

"Kakiku sakit, hyung,"

Rasanya Jaehyun ingin sekali terbahak mendengarnya, namun ia urungkan karena Renjun pasti akan kesal. "Manja sekali sih?" komentar Jaehyun datar, tapi sedetik kemudian ia langsung memposisikan tubuhnya agak berjongkok siap untuk menggendong Renjun.

Renjun segera menaiki punggung Jaehyun dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Jaehyun. Setelah memastikan posisi Renjun aman, Jaehyun langsung berjalan perlahan.

Suasana hening untuk beberapa waktu. Yang terdengar hanya suara langkah kaki Jaehyun yang menggema di setiap penjuru jalan yang mereka lalui. "Renjun-ah." panggil Jaehyun memecah keheningan.

"Ya, hyung?"

"Aku mau memberitahumu sesuatu," katanya yang sukses menarik perhatian Renjun.

"Memberitahu apa, hyung?"

"Tapi jangan bilang siapapun, karena ini sesuatu yang memalukan."

Renjun semakin penasaran. "Ya ya baiklah, memangnya apa sih, hyung?"

"Kau itu berat!"

"Astaga!"

Jaehyun terbahak setelah berhasil menjahili adiknya. Renjun hanya mendengus kesal. Bagaimana tidak kesal, itu adalah penghinaan! Semua juga tau kalau Renjun itu kecil dan kurus, bukannya berat. Memang dasar Jaehyun menyebalkan, selalu saja membuat Renjun jengkel. Tapi meskipun begitu, Renjun senang karena ia bisa tersenyum lagi setelah kejadian tadi yang terasa seperti kenangan buruk yang kembali terulang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Well_ , kurasa si oranye itu sudah tidak betah," komentar Haechan sambil menatap sinis kearah laki-laki kecil berambut oranye yang kini duduk di bangku paling belakang deret kanan. Ucapannya barusan berhasil menarik minat teman satu geng-nya untuk ikut mengalihkan pandangan mereka kearah yang sama.

" _Oh my god_ , kupikir dia akan betah satu bangku denganku untuk waktu yang lama. Tapi ternyata belum ada satu minggu, dia sudah pindah," cibir Mark diselingi tawa mengejek. Ia lalu menyampirkan ransel hitamnya pada sandaran kursi.

Jaemin dan Jungwoo memandang satu sama lain dalam kebingungan. Berbagai pertanyaan melayang di benak mereka perihal Huang Renjun yang tiba-tiba pindah bangku padahal awalnya Renjun sangat bersikeras mempertahankan bangku itu.

"Bukankah ini aneh?" bisik Jungwoo pada Jaemin yang langsung ditanggapi dengan anggukan cepat.

"Kurasa kemarin baik-baik saja. Bahkan dia jadi asisten kita selama dua minggu kan?" balas Jaemin tak kalah bingung.

"Mungkin Jeno tau alasannya." celetuk Yukhei pelan, namun mampu terdengar di telinga Jungwoo dan Jaemin.

Jaemin sontak melirik Jeno yang sedang asik bermain game dengan telinga yang tersumpal earphone berwarna putih favoritnya. Kedua alisnya terpaut, menandakan kalau ia semakin tidak paham. "Yang benar?" tanya Jaemin memastikan.

"Aku hanya menebak sih, bisa benar bisa tidak." jawab Yukhei acuh.

Renjun, yang menjadi bahan perbincangan satu geng menyebalkan itu hanya menenggelamkan kepalanya pada lipatan kedua tangannya. Ia mengantuk, sekaligus menyembunyikan luka lebam pada pipinya yang masih sedikit tampak. Jangan salah, ini adalah pertama kalinya Renjun mengantuk dalam kelas di jam sepagi ini. Biasanya Renjun akan selalu semangat dalam keadaan apapun. Hanya saja akibat semalam suntuk ia insomnia, dan juga ia harus berangkat pagi untuk mengambil _'bangku baru'_ di gudang penyimpanan, maka dari itu ia mengantuk sekarang.

"Waah, hyung akhirnya pindah," terdengar suara Jisung yang berlebihan, disahuti dengan suara Chenle yang memekik girang. Dua anak ayam yang baru saja datang itu sangat terkejut saat melihat Renjun kini duduk di deret bangku mereka. Dengan gembira luar biasa, dua anak ayam itu langsung menghampiri Renjun yang masih meringsuk dibangkunya.

" _Gege_ hebat! Akhirnya _gege_ bisa lepas dari deret bangku mereka." tutur Chenle semangat. Kedua tangan gembulnya mengguncang-guncang bahu Renjun yang kecil.

Tidak mendapat sahutan dari Renjun membuat Jisung dan Chenle kompak memandang satu sama lain. "Hyung, kau sakit? Kenapa kau menenggelamkan wajahmu seperti itu?" tanya Jisung pelan.

"Ge, kau baik-baik saja kan?" kini giliran Chenle yang bertanya.

"Ini pasti salahmu!" tuding Jisung sambil menunjuk Chenle dengan jari telunjuknya yang besar. "Renjun hyung pasti pusing karena kau mengguncang bahunya tadi."

"Hah? Tidak mungkin!"

"Tentu saja mungkin. Aish, kau itu dasar!"

"Ya tapi kan aku tidak se-aw!" Chenle reflek mengusap dahinya yang dijitak paksa oleh Jisung. Matanya membulat tidak terima. "Yak Jisung-ah, aku ini lebih tua darimu! Berani sekali kau menjitak kepalaku?!"

"Siapa suruh kau membuat Renjun hyung pusing," ucap Jisung tidak mau kalah. Akhirnya dua anak ayam itu malah berdebat tidak penting, membuat Renjun menjadi terganggu oleh suara cempreng mereka yang begitu berisik.

"Kalian berisik sekali astaga!"

Jisung dan Chenle sontak melebarkan pupil mereka saat menangkap pemandangan tidak biasa dari wajah Renjun. Luka lebam. Hey, Renjun adalah anak dengan image baik yang tidak pernah berkelahi sebelumnya. Tapi sekarang, luka berwarna biru keunguan itu terpantri di tulang pipi sebelah kiri Renjun dan berhasil membuat heboh dua anak ayam itu.

"Renjun _ge_ , kau habis berkelahi?"

Renjun rasanya ingin mengutuk Chenle saat ini juga karena kadar suaranya yang begitu melengking hingga membuat seluruh siswa dalam kelas mengarahkan pandangannya kearah mereka, tak terkecuali geng itu.

"Oh ya tuhan, kejutan apa lagi ini?" celetuk Haechan dari arah bangkunya. Wajahnya yang sok memandang Renjun penuh rasa tidak suka. "Ternyata murid teladan Huang Renjun bisa berkelahi juga." Suara tawa perpaduan Jaemin, Haechan, Jungwoo, dan Mark menggema dalam kelas hingga membuat merinding seluruh siswa yang lain.

Renjun menghela nafas panjang, mencoba mencari kesabaran yang setiap hari selalu diuji oleh ejekan-ejekan geng itu. Sebenarnya ia sudah menduga kalau ia akan diejek setelah mereka melihat luka lebam yang ada di pipinya. Tapi untung saja, ia sudah biasa menghadapi segala jenis ejekan itu.

Jam pelajaran pertama dimulai, diisi oleh Kyuhyun saem, guru matematika super tampan dan bersuara merdu. Hari ini Kyuhyun saem hanya menjelaskan sedikit tentang limit dan langsung memberi siswanya tugas karena ia harus menghadiri rapat penting.

"Aigoo, bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun saem memberi kita tugas disaat kita belum paham sama sekali?" seru Chenle frustasi. Jisung yang duduk disebelahnya hanya tersenyum penuh arti. "Aku paham semuanya."

"Renjun ge, kau paham soal itu?" tanya Chenle sambil menoleh kebelakang, menatap Renjun yang duduk dibelakangnya. Renjun hanya menanggapinya dengan anggukan singkat, lalu mulai mempersiapkan alat tulis untuk mengerjakan.

Hampir satu jam Renjun gunakan untuk mengerjakan lima belas soal tentang limit yang menurutnya cukup susah. Renjun memang pintar, namun ia tidak terlalu suka matematika. Ia lebih suka menghafal dibanding menghitung. Menurutnya pelajaran yang ada menghitungnya itu memusingkan.

"Asisten, annyeong!"

Renjun terkesiap saat tiba-tiba Jaemin dan Mark muncul disamping kanan dan kirinya. Oh ayolah, ada urusan apa lagi sehingga dua manusia ini mampir ke bangkunya?

Jaemin meletakkan setumpuk buku dengan sampul berbeda warna di bangku Renjun. Ia kemudian meringis sambil berucap, "Kau asisten kami sampai dua minggu kedepan kan? Kalau begitu kerjakan tugas kami ya!"

Renjun hendak protes tapi kalah cepat. Mereka sudah melesat kembali ke bangku mereka. Ingin sekali Renjun mengembalikan setumpuk buku ini pada mereka, namun ia urungkan karena disana ada Jeno. Ia teringat perjanjiannya kemarin dengan laki-laki itu, bahwa ia tidak akan pernah muncul didepannya lagi. Itu juga alasannya kenapa Renjun pindah bangku. Renjun berusaha untuk tidak masuk kedalam pandangan Jeno.

"Hanya empat buku, tidak masalah. Tunggu! Kenapa cuma empat?" Renjun mengernyit bingung saat tau tumpukan buku itu hanya empat buah. Bukannya anggota geng itu ada enam? Memang bagus sih kalau cuma empat, hanya saja Renjun malah merasa aneh. Diliputi penasaran, ia mulai melihat nama pada label buku tulis satu persatu. Mark Lee, Na Jaemin, Lee Haechan, dan terakhir Kim Jungwoo. Tidak ada buku milik Yukhei dan Jeno.

Kalau untuk Yukhei, Renjun yakin alasannya karena memang Yukhei baik dan tidak berniat menyusahkan Renjun. Namun untuk Jeno, Renjun tidak yakin apa alasannya.

Jeno musuh utamanya, dan Jeno hobi membuatnya susah.

Apa mungkin karena kejadian kemarin?

Pikiran Renjun kembali dirasuki oleh memori memilukan tentang kejadian kemarin malam. Dimana dirinya berniat untuk membeli beberapa makanan di supermarket dan malah bertemu dengan Jeno di sebuah gang sempit. Jeno tiba-tiba memukulnya hingga menyebabkan luka lebam yang sekarang tercetak di tulang pipinya, dan bahkan membuat renjun harus menangis karena rasa sakit yang begitu menyiksa di relung hatinya.

Renjun terus saja bertanya tentang apa kesalahan yang sudah ia perbuat sehingga Jeno begitu membencinya, tapi Jeno tidak pernah mau jujur tentang itu. Jeno lebih memilih menyimpan sebab itu sendiri dan membuat Renjun terus menerus dibayangi tanda tanya. Setiap detik Jeno membenci, memaki, menyumpahi, dan bahkan secara terang-terangan mengungkapkan segala emosi kebencian yang bersarang di hatinya, namun tak pernah sekalipun ia melontarkan penyebab ia begitu membenci Renjun.

Kalaupun Jeno membencinya dengan kadar apapun itu, Renjun akan menerimanya dengan lapang dada. Asalkan satu hal, ia ingin tau alasan utama kenapa Jeno membencinya. Apa yang membuat laki-laki bermata kecil itu selalu menatapnya tajam, mengganggunya tanpa henti, dan parahnya sekarang, _menjauh._

"Hey!"

Renjun tersentak saat ia merasakan sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya. Semua lamunannya tentang Jeno buyar seketika. Renjun mendongak, mendapati Yukhei yang kini tersenyum padanya. "Kau melamun sangat lama. Aku takut kalau kau dirasuki sesuatu." ucapnya sambil terkekeh pelan.

Dengan kikuk Renjun mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru kelas. Dan benar saja, kelasnya sudah sepi, hanya ada dirinya dan Yukhei. "Anak yang lain sudah duluan ke lapangan untuk olahraga." kata Yukhei lagi.

Ah ya, ternyata jam pelajaran sudah berganti. Sekarang waktunya jam olahraga yang dibimbing oleh Siwon saem.

"Baiklah, aku akan ganti dulu. Kau duluan saja." tutur Renjun saat tau Yukhei sudah mengganti seragamnya dengan pakaian olahraga. Yukhei mengangguk singkat, lalu mulai berjalan meninggalkan Renjun untuk menuju ke lapangan.

Renjun mengambil pakaian olahraga miliknya dari dalam ransel dan segera beranjak ke ruang ganti. Ruang ganti laki-laki ada di ujung yang berseberangan dari kelasnya. Langkah kaki Renjun berjalan lambat sambil sesekali berhenti saat matanya menangkap sebuah bacaan menarik yang tertempel di mading.

Tak berselang lama, akhirnya ia sampai di ruang ganti. Renjun membuka lokernya yang berwarna merah dengan nomor dua puluh tiga terpasang di daun pintunya. Ia mulai mengganti baju dengan cepat. Ia tidak mau mendapat hukuman dari Siwon saem yang terkenal disiplin karena terlambat. Setelah selesai, Renjun menyempatkan untuk bercermin, memandang pantulan dirinya disana. Ia merapikan rambut oranye cerahnya yang sedikit berantakan.

"Kau tampan!" pujinya pada diri sendiri.

Dengan tetap diselingi senyum manis yang menghiasi bibir, Renjun bergegas keluar dari ruang ganti. Ia membuka pintu berwarna cokelat kehitaman itu dengan gerakan cepat, dan ia terkejut bukan main saat seorang laki-laki tidak dikenal tiba-tiba menabraknya dan membuatnya terjungkal kebelakang.

"Astaga! Maaf sunbae, aku tidak sengaja."

Renjun meringis menahan sakit di pantatnya akibat jatuh terduduk dengan keras. Untung saja orang yang menabraknya tidak ikut jatuh, kalau tidak mungkin tulangnya sudah remuk.

Orang yang menabrak Renjun itu mengulurkan tangan, mencoba membantu Renjun yang disini telah menjadi korban. "Maafkan aku sunbae. Apa sunbae baik-baik saja?"

Baik-baik saja bagaimana? Tentu saja keadaan Renjun tidak baik-baik saja sekarang. Renjun menerima uluran tangan itu dan berusaha berdiri walau terasa sakit.

"Lain kali hati-hati!" protes Renjun kesal.

Laki-laki itu membungkuk berkali-kali sambil mengucap maaf. Ekspresi bersalah terpantri begitu kentara di wajahnya yang sangat tampan. Wajah khas orang barat. Renjun memandang sebelah kanan almamater laki-laki itu, disana tertulis Kim Samuel.

Samuel yang mengetahui arah pandang Renjun mengarah kemana, langsung membungkuk lagi. "Kim Samuel, kelas 1-A." ucapnya memperkenalkan diri tanpa diminta.

"Maafkan aku sunbae, aku benar-benar tidak sengaja. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi." Renjun mengernyit bingung saat Samuel mengatakan itu dengan raut muka khawatir, telinganya memerah, dan kedua matanya mengedar was-was. Belum lagi ia yang selalu menoleh kearah pintu dengan pandangan ketakutan.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Renjun bingung. Apakah Samuel begitu takut karena sudah menabraknya sehingga membuatnya bersikap seperti itu? Tidak! Renjun rasa dirinya tidak semenakutkan itu. Lalu apa yang membuatn Samuel menjadi ketakutan?

"Bantu aku, sunbae!" seru Samuel tiba-tiba dengan suara bergetar. "Aku tidak mau dihajar."

"Hah? Maksudnya?"

Belum sempat Samuel menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, pintu ruang ganti tiba-tiba terbuka dan menampakkan seorang laki-laki berambut hitam dengan aura suram yang menguar ke segala arah. Renjun menahan nafas, ia tidak menyangka kalau akan bertemu dengan Jeno sekarang.

Renjun dapat merasakan betapa menusuknya sorot tajam itu yang terasa bagai samurai paling mengerikan di dunia. Samuel perlahan mundur dan berlindung di belakang Renjun berharap kakak kelasnya itu bisa melindunginya.

"Kemari kau!" perintah Jeno tanpa melirik kearah Renjun barang sedikitpun. Sepasang onyx nya hanya fokus terhadap adik kelasnya yang kini malah berdiri ketakutan di belakang Renjun.

"Sunbae, bantu aku," bisik Samuel pelan.

Bila disuruh memilih antara ikut campur atau bersikap acuh, Renjun pasti akan memilih opsi yang kedua. Tapi masalahnya adalah, adik kelasnya yang sekarang berlindung dibelakangnya hanya mengandalkannya. Tidak mungkin juga Renjun meninggalkan Samuel yang begitu ketakutan berurusan dengan Jeno yang berhati dingin.

"Jangan ganggu dia." kata Renjun akhirnya.

"Memangnya kau siapa berani melarangku?"

Deg.

Tajam dan menusuk. Tidak ada nada ramah sama sekali yang terselip dalam ucapan itu. Dengan tidak sabar Jeno maju untuk menarik paksa Samuel, namun usahanya gagal saat Renjun mendorong Jeno hingga membuatnya mundur beberapa langkah.

"Kubilang jangan ganggu dia!"

"Jangan campuri urusanku!" bentak Jeno penuh emosi. Matanya memicing tak suka. "Urusanku dengan anak sialan itu! Jadi jangan sok ikut campur!"

Jeno kembali maju dan berhasil meraih kerah seragam Samuel dan menariknya secara paksa, membuat yang lebih muda tertarik ketakutan. Renjun tidak tega melihat Samuel diperlakukan seperti itu.

BRAK

Jeno terhuyung menabrak loker saat Renjun tiba-tiba mendorongnya lagi dengan kekuatan yang lebih besar. Cekalan tangannya pada kerah seragam Samuel jadi terlepas.

"Beraninya kau?! Aku sudah bilang jangan pernah mencampuri urusanku! Jangan muncul didepanku! Apa ucapanku kemarin tidak cukup jelas huh?" ujar Jeno murka.

"Terserah kalau kau ingin menyumpahiku atau apa, tapi sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini? Sampai kapan kau mau melukai orang lain yang lebih lemah darimu?" tanya Renjun tidak kalah emosi. "Aku tidak mau mencampuri urusanmu, aku juga tidak mau muncul didepanmu, tapi aku tidak akan tinggal diam saat kau melukai orang lagi."

"Melukai katamu? Yang benar saja, astaga! Siapa yang melukai siapa? Apa kau tidak pernah berkaca sebelum bicara, Huang?"

Renjun menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan marah. Matanya panas, dan ia berusaha menahan genangan air yang bisa menetes kapan saja. Jantungnya terasa begitu perih seperti ditikam berulang kali.

Renjun menghela nafasnya panjang, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Samuel yang ada di belakangnya.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa membantumu. Lindungi dirimu sendiri! Kalau kau benar, jangan pernah mau ditindas!" ujar Renjun dengan suara serak.

Perlahan, Renjun memandang Jeno lagi, namun kini dengan sorot penuh kesedihan dan kekecewaan. "Jangan khawatir. Aku akan menepati janjiku untuk tidak mencampuri urusanmu. Aku juga berusaha tidak muncul didepanmu. Dan-" Renjun berhenti sejenak untuk mengumpulkan kekuatan.

"-Dan aku akan _**menjauh**_ , seperti yang kau _**minta**_."

Kalimat terakhir Renjun yang sangat lirih terdengar menggema di telinga Jeno. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba jantungnya sakit dan nafasnya tersengal. Dengan langkah terburu, Renjun meninggalkan ruang ganti sehingga menyisakan Jeno dan Samuel berdua.

Tatapan penuh kemarahan di kedua netra Jeno mengarah pada adik kelasnya. Tanpa aba-aba, Jeno langsung maju dan kembali mencekal kerah seragam Samuel, menghenyakkan punggung kurus itu pada loker.

"Kenapa kau minta bantuan padanya?" desis Jeno tajam. Samuel berusaha menahan cekalan tangan itu yang semakin lama semakin kuat. "Kutanya, kenapa kau minta bantuan padanya?"

"A...aku..."

"Kau itu membuat masalahku dengan dia makin rumit!"

Eh?

Samuel memberanikan diri mendongak, melihat sepasang onyx Jeno yang awalnya tajam berubah menjadi sedih. Samuel mematung saat Jeno melepas kerah seragamnya tanpa melesatkan pukulan atau sejenisnya. Padahal ia pikir Jeno akan memukulnya secara membabi buta, tapi ternyata dugaannya salah.

"Kalau bukan karena dia, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu!" kata Jeno tajam. "Jangan pernah menyeretnya dalam situasi seperti ini lagi! Kalau kau mengulanginya, kau akan kubunuh!"

Samuel mengerjap bingung mendengar ucapan Jeno yang terasa perpaduan antara perintah, ancaman, dan juga nasihat. Dengan cepat ia mengangguk paham. Jeno mendengus kasar sebelum akhirnya ia keluar dari ruang ganti sembari membanting pintunya dengan keras.

 _Kalau bukan karena Renjun, Jeno tidak akan pernah melepaskan mangsanya begitu saja._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yukhei menatap bosan dua orang yang kini sedang duduk berdampingan sambil tertawa-tawa bahagia. Oh ayolah, apakah dua orang itu tidak tau kalau ada Yukhei disini? Mereka bersikap seolah-olah dunia hanya milik berdua saja.

"Yak, bisa tidak sih kalian bermesraannya tidak didepanku?" protes Yukhei kesal.

Dua orang itu kompak menoleh, menatap tidak suka karena telah diganggu. "Bilang saja kau iri!" balas salah satu dari mereka yang berambut coklat gelap.

"Jaemin benar, kau pasti iri dengan kami kan? Makanya cari pacar sana!" lanjut pria berambut pirang cuek.

Yukhei memutar bola matanya jengah, jemu melihat kedua temannya –Jaemin dan Mark- yang selalu mengatainya iri dan semacamnya. Yukhei tidak iri sama sekali, tapi ia bosan. Setiap hari ia selalu disuguhi pemandangan yang sama. Pemandangan dua remaja konyol yang kasmaran.

"Terserah kalian sajalah!"

Tiba-tiba Mark menyunggingkan senyum mencurigakan, lalu ia mendudukkan dirinya di samping Yukhei.

"Mau kubantu cari pacar?"

"Hah?"

"Aku ini populer, ingat! Aku bisa mencarikanmu pacar supaya kau tidak iri padaku dan Jaemin lagi." kata Mark semangat.

"Astaga! Tidak, terima kasih! Aku masih cukup laku tanpa bantuanmu," jawab Yukhei sambil menyeruput minumannya. Mark dan Jaemin menanggapinya dengan tertawa pelan, lalu Jaemin ikut mendudukkan diri disamping Yukhei dan merangkul bahunya.

"Bagaimana dengan Jungwoo hyung?" tanya Jaemin mengganti topik. Ia melirik Yukhei penuh selidik.

Yukhei mengernyit bingung mendengarnya. Firasatnya mengatakan kalau dua orang yang ada dikanan kirinya merencanakan sesuatu. "Kenapa jadi Jungwoo hyung?"

"Bukankah dia tampan?" tanya Mark.

"Tentu saja, dia kan laki-laki."

"Bukankah menurutmu dia manly?" lanjut Jaemin.

"Jangan ditanya, dia memang _sangnamja_." jawab Yukhei santai.

Mark dan Jaemin memadang satu sama lain, saling memberi kode dari tatapan keduanya. Yukhei hanya mengamati dua orang itu sambil menahan tawa. Jujur saja, sebenarnya dia sudah tau rencana kedua temannya ini. Hanya saja, akan lebih baik kalau ia pura-pura tidak tau.

"Oke, langsung intinya saja, sebenarnya Jungwoo hyung itu..." Mark menjeda kalimatnya, lalu ia mengangguk kearah Jaemin, menyuruh Jaemin melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Sebenarnya Jungwoo hyung itu...aww kepalaku!"

Mark dan Jaemin kompak mengaduh saat tiba-tiba kepala mereka dipukul dengan cukup keras oleh seseorang. Ketiga manusia itu menoleh dengan seirama, mencoba melihat siapa tersangkanya.

Kim Jungwoo.

"Kenapa kau memukul mereka hyung?" tanya Yukhei meminta penjelasan.

Jungwoo meringis hanya pada Yukhei, tidak ada niatan melirik Jaemin dan Mark sama sekali. "Aku hanya ingin membenarkan otak mereka."

Mark dan Jaemin mendelik tidak terima. Sudah dipukul, kena ejek pula. Jungwoo memberikan _death glare_ nya pada Mark dan Jaemin, menyuruh mereka tutup mulut.

"Hyung, kita pergi saja!" kata Jaemin seraya beranjak dari posisi duduknya. Tangannya terlulur mengajak Mark untuk meninggalkan Yukhei dan Jungwoo berdua.

Tanpa membantah, Mark langsung menyambut tangan Jaemin dan ikut pergi. Jungwoo hanya memandang dua temannya yang kini berjalan menjauh, memberinya kesempatan untuk berbicara dengan Yukhei.

"Yukhei-ah," panggil Jungwoo sambil mendudukkan dirinya disamping Yukhei. Tidak disamping juga sih, karena Jungwoo duduk agak menjauh. Yukhei menoleh, alisnya terpaut bingung.

"Waeyo?"

Jungwoo menggigit bibir bawahnya cemas. Matanya ia alihkan ke sembarang arah, tidak berani bertemu tatap dengan mata Yukhei.

"Kenapa cemas begitu?"

Jungwoo tersenyum menahan malu karena ketahuan. Ia lalu memberanikan diri menggeser tubuhnya agar bisa duduk lebih dekat. "Apa mereka bicara hal yang tidak-tidak?"

Yukhei menggeleng cepat. "Aniya, mereka hanya bertanya padaku."

Tiba-tiba jantung Jungwoo berdetak lebih kencang hingga membuatnya harus membuang nafas untuk mentralkan degup jantungnya. "Bertanya seperti apa?"

"Mereka bertanya pendapatku tentangmu."

"Benarkah? Lalu menurutmu aku ini bagaimana?"

Yukhei terdiam, terlihat berpikir. Matanya menerawang lucu membuat Jungwoo makin gemas melihatnya. "Menurutku kau itu tampan, manly, pemalas, berandal, suka melanggar aturan, bad boy, jarang tersenyum. Sudah sih itu saja."

"Yakin tidak ada yang kelewatan? Sepertinya aku tidak mendengar kata _'baik'_." komentar Jungwoo sengaja menekan kata terakhir yang ia ucapkan.

"Ah ya, kau itu baik. Sangat baik."

Jungwoo tersenyum puas mendengarnya. Ia tidak menyangka dirinya punya sisi positif di mata Yukhei. Tenyata selama ini usahanya tidak sia-sia.

"Kau sudah kuanggap seperti _**kakakku**_ sendiri,"

Deg.

Senyum cerah Jungwoo yang sedari tadi terpajang tanpa henti mulai memudar. Kedua bola matanya yang awalnya berbinar karena mendapat pujian dari Yukhei sontak berubah menjadi kilatan kekecewaan. Jantungnya terasa sakit, seperti diremas dengan kekuatan penuh.

Apa patih hati sesakit ini?

"Hanya sebagai kakak?" tanya Jungwoo pelan. Dalam hati ia berharap kalau ucapan Yukhei tadi tidak sungguh-sungguh. Tapi harapannya pudar saat melihat pergerakan kepala Yukhei yang mengangguk pelan.

"Ya." jawab Yukhei. "Maaf, hyung."

"Tidak apa. Kenapa kau minta maaf? Aku juga senang kauanggap sebagai kakak, hahaha!" tutur Jungwoo sambil tertawa terpaksa. Tangan kanannya mengusak rambut Yukhei pelan, mencoba menghilangkan rasa canggung diantara mereka.

 _Meskipun sekarang kau menganggapku sebagai kakak, tapi aku akan terus berjuang supaya kau bisa menerima ku lebih dari itu._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku lelah sekali,"

Renjun memijat lehernya sendiri yang terasa linu dan kaku. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali, mencoba menghilangkan rasa kantuk yang mendera sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Ia baru saja selesai mengerjakan tugas matematika milik 'geng menyebalkan' itu. Menjadi asisten memang menyedihkan!

Langkah kecilnya melangkah menuju bangkunya. Kedua tangannya mulai merapikan barang-barangnya yang masih berserakan di meja. Jam pelajaran terakhir sudah selesai sejak dua jam yang lalu, namun karena ia harus mengerjakan tugas matematika (yang sebenarnya bukan miliknya) di perpustakaan, jadi ia yang menjadi murid paling akhir yang keluar dari kelasnya.

Pluk!

Renjun menunduk, menatap sebuah palstik kecil berisi sebuah benda persegi panjang kecil dan sticky notes berwarna biru cerah yang tiba-tiba jatuh mengenai kakinya. Dengan penasaran, Renjun mengambil palstik itu. Matanya yang mengantuk mengamati plastik itu seksama.

' _ **Wajahmu tidak cocok dengan luka lebam itu, jadi gunakan plester ini untuk menutupinya.'**_

Renjun mengernyit saat membaca tulisan di sticky notes itu. Lalu matanya teralihkan kearah sebuah plester berwarna putih polos yang juga ada di plastik itu.

"Siapa pengirimnya?" tanya Renjun pada entah siapa. Tangan kanannya meraih plester itu, dan memakainya tepat di bagian lebam yang ada di pipinya. Kemudian ia membuka aplikasi kamera depan pada ponselnya, memperhatikan penampilan barunya dengan plester putih polos entah siapa pengirimnya.

Dengan senyum mengembang, ia menyampirkan ranselnya pada sebalah bahu. Kakinya menapak meninggalkan kelas, berjalan melewati koridor yang sudah sepi. Namun langkahnya yang riang tiba-tiba berhenti saat matanya menangkap sosok Jeno baru saja berbelok menuju koridor yang dilaluinya.

Renjun langsung berbalik, lalu berjalan secepat yang ia bisa untuk menghindari bertemu dengan Jeno.

"Berhenti!"

Renjun mematung seketika saat telinganya menangkap seruan dari arah belakangnya. Suara berat yang begitu dingin. Perlahan derap kaki terdengar semakin keras, menandakan orang yang memanggilnya sudah dekat dengannya.

"Bawakan!" Renjun terkejut bukan main karena tiba-tiba sebuah ransel abu-abu mendarat dengan kasar di kedua tangannya. Kepalanya mendongak, matanya mendapati Jeno yang juga sedang menatapnya dingin.

"Jangan lupa kalau kau masih asistenku!" desis Jeno tajam. Ia lalu melanjutkan jalannya dengan langkah angkuh.

Oh astaga, permainan macam apa lagi ini? Renjun memutar bola matanya jengah, bingung dengan sikap Jeno yang begitu labil. Baru kemarin malam Jeno memukulnya, lalu tadi siang membentaknya dan menyuruhnya untuk tidak muncul dihadapannya lagi, tapi sekarang, ia malah menyuruh Renjun membawakan tasnya?

Sebenarnya mau Jeno itu apa?

"Kaupikir aku ini boneka?" teriak Renjun kehilangan kesabaran. Ia tidak suka diperlakukan seperti ini. Ia tidak mau selalu menjadi korban.

Jeno menoleh, menatap Renjun dengan kening berkerut.

"Aku sudah cukup sabar selama ini, tapi kali ini aku tidak bisa sabar lagi. Kenapa kau menyuruhku membawakan ranselmu? Kau lupa kemarin malam sudah memukulku? Apa kau juga lupa kalau kau menyuruhku untuk tidak muncul didepanmu lagi? Aku sudah melakukannya, apa yang kau minta aku sudah lakukan. Tapi kenapa kau malah membalikkan semuanya? Apa menurutmu aku ini boneka yang bisa kau perlakukan seenak jidat huh?" kata Renjun panjang lebar. Keluar sudah sederet kekesalannya pada Jeno.

"Kau memang membenciku, tidak menyukaiku, selalu menggangguku, tapi aku ini bukan boneka! Kalau kau pikir aku orang yang bisa kau tindas, itu salah besar! Aku bukan orang yang seperti itu." Renjun menjatuhkan ransel Jeno kelantai, lalu sengaja menendangnya hingga tersaruk beberapa meter.

Jeno menggeram marah menatap ranselnya yang mahal diperlakukan tidak layak oleh Renjun. Bibirnya terkatup rapat, tangannya mengepal menahan amarah.

Dengan amarah yang makin membuncah, Jeno menghampiri Renjun dan berhenti tepat satu meter didepannya. Matanya menatap tajam, membiarkan sorot matanya sebagai senjata utama untuk memberi kesan menakutkan pada Renjun. Tapi itu tidak mempan, Renjun sudah terlalu sering mendapatkan hal yang serupa.

"Sikapku yang seperti ini padamu, tidak lebih keji daripada sikap yang dilakukan kakakmu pada kakakku!"

"A...apa?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3 updet yuhuuuu /tepuk-tepuk/.**

 **Sebelumnya aku mau minta maaf banget karena ff ini telat updet huehehe. Biasanya ff ini updet hari jumat tapi malah mundur satu hari, tepat di malam minggu pula wkwk. Maafkan aku yaa, serius, otakku gabisa diajak kompromi karena emang pikiran lagi pecah buat ujian kenaikan kelas juga huhu. Jadi mianhaeyo chingudeul untuk keterlambatan updet ff ini heuheh. Aku mau minta maaf juga kalau ff ini lama-lama bikin kalian pusing, bingung, dan sejenisnya ya hehe.**

 **Oh ya, di chap ini aku masukin dedek samuel jadi cameo gak masalah kan wkwk. Aku bingung milih siapa cowok yang lebih muda dari njun gitu, secara kan jisung sama chenle uda jadi sohib nya injun,, jadi aku kudu milih yang lain. Jadilah kupilih dedek samuel wkwk.**

 **Dan lagi-lagi aku minta maaf untuk noren shipper kalau di chap ini norennya dikit pake banget. Serius! Di chap selanjutnya bakal lebih banyak. Mereka masi musuhan gitu jadi moment nya masi dikit, tapi jangan khawatir, noren tetap akan mesra-mesraan nantinya /apasih? XD/**

 **Mulai chap ini dan chap kedepannya bakal muncul pair-pair lainnya kok tenang aja/yaahmendadakspoiler/. Aku gak terlalu bisa bikin suasana romance, jadi kalau garing maafkeun.**

 **Dan...dan... untuk chap depan bakal terungkap alasan Jeno membenci Renjun yaa, jadi terus pantengin ff ini wkwk/maksa/. Baca terus sampai cerita ini selesai ya hueheehe.**

 **Terima kasih untuk yang sudah mampir, kasih favs, follow, dan reviewnya. Itu semua begitu berharga buat aku, jadi makasih sekali lagi.**

 **Mohon tinggalkan jejak kalian chinguyaa, aku menerima segala jenis kritik dan saran kok tenang aja gausah sungkan ya huehehe, tinggal isi aja dikolom review.**

 **.**

 **Monggo Review nya chingudeul**

 **.**

 **Balasan Review :**

 **tryss =** _iya kan kasian si enjun ya, emang dasar Jeno. Alasan Jeno kenapa bakal ada di chap depan kok, huehehe. Tengkyuu ya_

 **Miss xk =** _ciyee penasaran ciyeeh wkwk. Duhh maafkan dahkuh yang ngeselin ini karena updetnya molor, maafkeun. Tau tuh enjun mau aja dibegoin wkwk. Tengkyu yaa_

 **LuNAF =** _iya abangnya enjun bang jahe huehehe. Kayaknya ada hubungannya deh wkwk. Terus lanjut ya bacanya hehe. Tengkyuuu_

 **KM-FARA =** _kujuga kesel ke Jeno serius wkwk. Jungwoo sama Lucas emang cocok yakan heuhehe. Tengkyu supportnya yaa_

 **It's YuanRenKai =** _asal nebak juga gapapakok, mungkin aja bener yakan huehehe. Iyasih biasanya bang jahe jadi abangnya jeno, tapi keknya jaehyun renjun cocok juga wkwk. Tengkyuu ya_

 **Blueberry Jung =** _duhh maaf ya kak kalau jadi bingung hehe. Tenang aja kok bakal terjawab di chap selanjuutnya, jangan bosan mampir ya hehe. Ciyee jadi jeno kegeser yukhei nih posisinya wkwk. Makasi supportnya ya kakak_

 **Byunnie puppy =** _iya bang jahe bakal jagain dd enjun kok wkwk. Tau tuh jeno emang kejem hueheh. Tengkyu yaa_

 **natns88 =** _iya kasian renjun ya huhu. Terima kasi supportnya ya. Tengkyuuu_

 **JaeEun21 =** _Kutuk aja Jeno gapapa, kutambahin sekalian JDER JDER wkwk. Oke masalahnya Jeno nya gamau jawab gimana dong hueheh, tenang bakal terungkap di chap depan oke. Ciye suka wookhei juga ya huehe, duh makasi ya /terharutingkattinggi/ terus baca sampai akhir ya. Tengkyuuu_

 **Hwarinchy =** _emang enjun itu uke-able banget yakan wkwk, jadinya sama siapa aja cocok hueheh. Tengkyuu supportnya ya_

 **Byunki =** _jeno emang cocok bad boy gini yagak wkwk. Makasi ya udah suka ff ini /terharulagi/ Tengkyu supportnya_

 **Cheon yj =** _waah padahal ku gak jago bikin bromance beginian wkwk. Terima kasih yaa. Jeno emang minta ditabok sekali-kali wkwk. Tengkyu yaaa_

 **Park Rinhyun-Uchiha =** _Renjun cakep kok wkwk, Jeno naksir sama enjun mungkin hueheh. Tengkyuu ya_

 **kyungie love =** _iyaa abangnya enjun hehe. Jeno kenapa ya benci banget? Kayaknya chap depan terungkap tuh heuheehe. Tengkyuu ya_

 **hanarimiyako =** _uluhh uluuh baru nemu ya. Makasi lo udah nemuin ff ini wkwk. Dan tenang aja WOOKHEI bakal bersatu kok /spoileragain/ tengkyuu yaaaaaa_

 **markliss247 =** _suka ya kalo disiksa? Tapi kasian juga si heuehehe. Tengkyuu yaaa_

 **Princess Phi25 =** _iya janji bakal banyak, tapi maaf di chap ini masi dikit banget. Serius di chap berikutnya bakal banyak kok, beneran! Oke, tengkyuu yaa_

 **Ka Cira =** _makasi ya sarannya kakak, duh emang si jenonya terlalu kejem disini hehe. Tenang aja ntar jeno bakal kena imbalan nya kok, makasi sekali lagi ya. Tengkyuu supportnya_

 **Fya L =** _Haloo juga /salamsalam/ ciyee salken ya hehe, makasi udah suka ff ini /terharulagi/ maaf ya updetnya molor hueheh, lain kali gabakal molor lagi kok, dan hubungan mereka berdua bakal terungkap seiring berjalannya chapter. Tengkyu yaaaa_

 **Fujosgirl =** _makasi kakak dah suka ff ini /terharulagi2/ iya jeno keterlaluan, enjun kan jadi kasian huhu. Kakaknya jeno syapa ya? Ditunggu aja ya kakak, tengkyuuuu ya_

 **oohseihan =** _iya jahat minta dipeluk /laah/ wkwk. Udah ku next kok hehe. Terus baca sampai akhir ya. Tengkyuuuu_

 **YoonCha =** _udaa kulanjut kok tenang aja wkwk, hubungannya terungkap chap depan ya huhehe. Tengkyuuuu_

 **HiddenGlads =** _Terima kasih yaa supportnya._

 **.**

 **Maaf kalau kepanjangan huehehe, Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak karena telah mendukung ff ini.**

 **.**

 **norenship23, 20052017**


	5. Chapter 5 : Empat

**Six Adversary**

 **author : norenship23**

 **.**

 **Cast : Renjun || Jeno || Mark || Jaemin || Haechan || Jungwoo || Yukhei**

 **Lenght : Chaptered**

 **Genre : Romance, School life, Friendship, AU**

 **Rate : T**

 **Desclaimer :** **Cast milik tuhan, agensi, dan orang tua masing-masing. Sedangkan komposisi cerita milik saya.**

 **Warning : BxB, BoysLove, alur cepat, typo's**

 **Big thanks to :** **natns88, It's YuanRenKai, JaeEun21, jenoism, Cheon yj, Byunki, Miss xk, Cho Kyungmint, LuNAF, KM-FARA, Byunnie puppy, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, tryss, kyungie love, YoonCha, Rlyklla, ParkYuu, FujosGirl, dan terima kasih yang sudah favs dan follow :)**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebuah mobil berwarna silver mewah terlihat memasuki basement rumah sakit yang cukup terkenal di Seoul. Mobil itu dikendarai dengan kecepatan tinggi oleh sang pengemudi, lalu diparkir secara asal. Seorang laki-laki berusia tujuh belas tahun keluar dari dalam mobil itu, membanting pintunya dengan keras tanpa mempedulikan akan kerusakan yang bisa saja terjadi.

Laki-laki itu berjalan dengan langkah lebar menuju lantai satu. Tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk merapikan rambut hitamnya yang sedikit berantakan. Masker hitam yang sedari tadi menutupi mulut dan hidungnya ia turunkan, memperlihatkan wajah tampan luar biasa. Tubuhnya terbalut seragam putih dengan kondisi dasi yang agak kendur. Almamater merah gelapnya ia sampirkan pada sebelah bahu.

"Selamat sore, Tuan Lee Jeno," sapa petugas resepsionis saat melihat sang pewaris utama telah menapakkan kakinya di rumah sakit. Jeno mengangguk pendek sambil tersenyum tipis, kemudian langsung berlalu menuju lift.

Jeno memasuki lift yang untung saja tidak ada orang. Ia menekan tombol dua puluh tiga. Pintu lift mulai tertutup dan segera membawanya kelantai yang ia tuju. Seraya menunggu, Jeno menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding lift. Tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menutupi hidungnya yang tidak kuasa menahan bau obat-obatan yang begitu menyengat. Meskipun setiap hari ia datang kesini, tapi tidak kesukaannya pada bau obat-obatan tak kunjung hilang.

Pintu lift terbuka dan ia telah sampai di lantai dua puluh tiga. Jeno segera keluar dari sana menuju salah satu kamar pasien. Tapi ditengah jalan, ia bertemu dua orang laki-laki berusia tiga puluhan yang mengenakan jas putih panjang serta stetoskop yang mengalung indah di leher mereka.

"Selamat sore, Dokter," ucap Jeno sambil membungkuk. Kedua dokter itu sedikit tersentak melihat kedatangan Jeno yang tiba-tiba.

"Sore, Tuan Lee," jawab dua dokter itu bersamaan.

Kini suasana menjadi canggung. Kedua dokter yang awalnya sedang berbincang, sekarang terlihat gugup dan berusaha menyibukkan diri dengan beberapa berkas kesehatan yang mereka bawa.

"Bagaimana keadaannya? Apa ada perkembangan?" tanya Jeno mencegah kedua dokter itu yang baru saja berniat untuk pergi. Dokter yang berpostur lebih pendek menyikut lengan rekannya, memberi kode untuk segera menjawab pertanyaan dari Jeno.

"Sampai saat ini belum ada perkembangan, Tuan. Kami minta maaf." jawab dokter bernama Park Chanyeol yang mempunyai postur tinggi serta telinga runcing mirip peri hutan.

"Tapi saya dan Dokter Park akan terus berusaha. Jadi Tuan tidak perlu khawatir." lanjut dokter yang bertubuh lebih pendek, yang Jeno kenal bernama Byun Baekhyun.

Jeno menatap tajam dua dokter itu tanpa berkedip. Ia bosan mendengar jawaban yang sama setiap harinya. Ia ingin mendapat jawaban yang lebih baik lagi.

"Kalau kinerja kalian masih saja seperti ini, aku akan menyuruh ayahku memecat kalian!" desis Jeno tanpa ampun. Langkah angkuhnya berjalan menjauhi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang kini mematung tidak percaya.

"Ck!" decak Chanyeol frustasi. "Kalau saja dia bukan pewaris utama rumah sakit ini, aku pasti sudah memukulnya habis-habisan!"

Baekhyun mengangguk cepat, menyetujui ucapan rekannya. Jujur saja, Baekhyun juga sangat tidak suka dengan Jeno dan segala perangainya. Sebenarnya bukan Baekhyun saja sih, tapi hampir semua pegawai rumah sakit ini berkata hal yang sama. Jeno memang memliki wajah yang mirip dengan ayahnya, Lee Donghae. Tapi sungguh, sifat keduanya sangat jauh berbeda.

"Sudahlah, tidak ada gunanya juga kau marah-marah. Sekarang kita lanjutkan pekerjaan kita saja!" kata Baekhyun seraya menarik Chanyeol untuk pergi dari sana sebelum ia makin mengomel tidak jelas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jeno menghembuskan nafas panjang sekali lagi guna mentralkan degup jantungnya yang semakin memacu gila. Tangan kirinya memegang kenop pintu dan memutarnya perlahan. Pintu itu terbuka disertai bau obat-obatan yang langsung menyeruak menyerbu indra penciumannya. Dengan langkah sangat pelan, Jeno memasuki ruangan itu.

Ruangan itu terletak di ujung lorong utama lantai dua puluh tiga. Ruangan paling besar namun juga yang paling tertutup diantara ruang lainnya di rumah sakit ini. Ruangan dengan tirai tertutup rapat dan juga pintu yang diberi kunci khusus, sehingga hanya orang tertentu yang boleh masuk kedalam sana.

Jeno melangkah pelan mendekati ranjang ruangan itu dengan pikiran berkecamuk. Matanya memanas seiring matanya menangkap jelas sosok seorang laki-laki yang kini terbujur lemah di atas ranjang. Laki-laki itu berwajah tampan, namun sayang terlihat menyedihkan. Tubuhnya tidak berdaya dikelilingi berbagai peralatan medis yang seakan menemaninya setiap waktu.

"Annyeong." sapa Jeno sembari tersenyum getir. Genangan air yang menumpuk di pelupuk matanya membuat pandangannya bunar. Dengan gusar, Jeno mengusap matanya kasar, mencoba menghilangkan air mata yang seakan jatuh menghiasi pipinya.

Jeno mendudukkan dirinya di kursi samping ranjang tanpa melepaskan tatapannya pada laki-laki itu. "Bagaimana kabarmu, hyung?" tanya Jeno lirih. Kedua tangannya menggengam sebelah tangan laki-laki itu yang terasa dingin. Untuk kesekian kalinya, hatinya terasa sakit. Luka yang menganga lebar kembali disiram oleh air garam, membuatnya makin perih hingga Jeno tidak sanggup lagi menahannya. Isak tangis mulai terdengar, begitu memilukan.

"Sampai kapan hyung mau meninggalkanku sendirian?" keluhnya disela tangisnya. Bahunya bergetar hebat berusaha menahan gejolak kepedihan dalam hidupnya.

"Kenapa hyung tidak bangun juga?" tanyanya frustasi. Dirinya terisak semakin keras, mengeluarkan segala perasaan yang ada di hatinya. Genggaman tangannya menguat, mencoba menyalurkan rasa sakitnya pada laki-laki itu.

Jeno bukanlah orang yang kuat seperti apa yang sering dibicarakan orang lain. Bila banyak orang berkata kalau Jeno adalah orang yang tegar dan tidak pernah mengalami masa sulit, itu adalah kesalahan besar. Dari luar, Jeno memang selalu terlihat kasar dan menyebalkan, tapi sebenarnya itu adalah usahanya untuk menutupi segala jenis kesedihannya.

Semua orang tidak tau, kalau sebenarnya Jeno itu rapuh.

Serapuh kertas yang telah dibakar menjadi abu.

Dari kecil, Jeno tidak pernah merasakan yang namanya kasih sayang orang tua. Hidupnya terasa hambar setiap waktu. Ia telah terbiasa hidup sepi tanpa kehadiran kedua orangtuanya dirumah. Ayah dan ibunya sibuk bekerja siang dan malam, tidak pernah peduli akan Jeno yang tentu ingin mendapatkan kasih sayang.

Namun Jeno tidak mengeluh, karena ia masih punya satu orang yang begitu menyayanginya. Lee Taeyong, kakaknya. Taeyong adalah sosok kakak sekaligus orangtua bagi Jeno. Taeyong adalah orang yang selalu menjaganya, melindunginya, membuatnya tertawa, menjadi tempat berbagi suka maupun duka.

Taeyong adalah pribadi yang menyenangkan, berwajah tampan, dan tentu saja berbakat dalam segala hal. Ia baik dan ramah, sedikit berbeda dengan Jeno yang tertutup. Taeyong adalah orang satu-satunya yang mengenggam tangan Jeno saat adiknya itu ketakutan. Ia juga yang selalu menjadi penyemangat di hari-hari Jeno yang terasa hambar.

Bagi Jeno, Taeyong lebih berharga daripada apapun dalam hidupnya.

 _Tapi bagaimana kalau sesuatu yang berharga dalam hidup kita_ _ **terenggut**_ _dengan tidak seharusnya?_

Jeno tidak pernah menyangka hari itu akan menjadi hari terburuk dalam hidupnya. Dimana seharusnya hari itu begitu menyenangkan karena usianya telah bertambah satu tahun. Hari itu, adalah hari ulang tahunnya yang kelima belas tahun. Awalnya, semuanya baik-baik saja. Ia mendapat ucapan selamat ulang tahun dari Taeyong dan sebuah hadiah berupa ponsel mahal. Jeno sangat senang saat itu. Ia tak henti-hentinya mengukir senyum sambil memandangi ponsel hitam pemberian kakak kesayangannya.

Namun semua senyum itu sirna saat ia mendapat kabar kalau Taeyong mengalami kecelakaan. Mobil yang Taeyong kendarai menabrak pembatas jembatan dan terjun ke sungai. Taeyong ditemukan terjepit dalam badan mobil yang sudah tenggelam di dasar sungai. Untungnya, dengan bantuan tuhan dan segala jenis doa yang terpanjat, Taeyong dipastikan selamat.

Saat itu Taeyong memang selamat, tapi ia harus menanggung beban lain. Taeyong mengalami koma. Dan bila dihitung hingga sekarang, ia sudah koma selama dua tahun.

Kenyataan semakin pahit saat Jeno tau kecelakaan yang dialami kakaknya itu adalah tidak murni kecelakaan, namun sudah direncanakan. Mobil yang dikendarai Taeyong telah disabotase oleh seseorang, dimana rem yang seharusnya bekerja ternyata tidak berfungsi sama sekali.

Dan orang yang telah menyabotase mobil itu adalah Huang Jaehyun, musuh dari Taeyong.

Mulai sejak itu, Jeno bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri kalau ia akan membalas dendam pada Jaehyun. Entah bagaimana pun caranya, ia tidak peduli. Yang ia mau hanya membuat Jaehyun merasakan bagaimana rasanya kehilangan seseorang yang begitu berharga dalam hidupnya. Dan satu-satunya cara untuk mewujudkannya adalah, dengan melampiaskan Renjun sebagai tumbalnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah lima hari ini pikiran Renjun terus dihantui oleh ucapan Jeno tempo hari soal yang menyangkut kakaknya, Jaehyun. Renjun sudah berusaha mengusir ucapan itu dari otaknya, tapi sepertinya ucapan itu telah mengambil alih seluruh memori yang ada, sehingga Renjun tidak bisa memikirkan apapun kecuali ucapan itu.

Renjun tidak cukup bodoh untuk tidak mengetahui apa maksud ucapan itu. Renjun tau betul apa artinya, bahwa Jaehyun telah melakukan hal keji yang entah dalam bentuk apa pada kakak Jeno. Tapi yang membuat Renjun bertanya-tanya adalah, apa ucapan itu memang benar adanya? Renjun tidak yakin kalau itu benar. Ia sangat mengenal bagaimana Jaehyun dan perangainya. Jaehyun adalah sosok kakak yang begitu baik dalam segala hal. Menurut Renjun, Jaehyun tidak mungkin melakukan hal semacam itu.

Ingin sekali Renjun bertanya langsung kepada Jeno mengenai hal ini, tapi sayang ia tidak punya kesempatan sama sekali. Sejak Jeno mengucapkan kalimat itu, untuk kesekian kalinya Jeno kembali menjauh. Dalam lima hari ini Jeno kembali bersikap seolah-olah Renjun tidak ada. Renjun pusing, bingung, dan tidak habis fikir. Kenapa ia selalu disuruh menemukan teka-teki sendiri? Ia butuh seseorang membantunya. Kalau saja ia punya kesempatan bicara dengan Jeno walau itu hanya lima detik, ia pasti akan memaksa laki-laki bermata kecil itu untuk mengatakan semuanya.

BUK

"Aww..."

Kepala Renjun yang sudah pening akibat banyaknya pikiran berkecamuk di otaknya,, kini terasa semakin pusing saat sebuah penghapus papan tulis mendarat dengan cukup keras di dahinya. Suara tawa pelan dari teman sekelasnya juga ikut mengiringi.

"Apa kau tidak menghargaiku sebagai gurumu, Huang haksaeng?" tanya Sunkyu saem ketus. Wajahnya yang garang memicing tidak suka. "Aku sudah menegurmu tiga kali, tapi kau tetap mengulanginya. Apa kau memang tidak suka dengan pelajaranku?"

Renjun menggeleng pelan. Dalam hati ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang bisa-bisanya melamun di waktu pelajaran berlangsung, dan parahnya ia mengulanginya hingga tiga kali. "Maafkan saya, saem." kata Renjun sembari membungkuk meminta maaf.

"Aku akan mengurangi poin sikapmu!" ujar Sunkyu saem tegas. Sunkyu saem lalu mengambil sebuah berkas dalam map berwarna biru tua dan menuliskan sesuatu disana, yang Renjun yakin adalah pengurangan poinnya dan catatan buruknya.

Renjun menghela nafas kecewa. Dalam dua tahun ia bersekolah di Byung San High School ini, ia tidak pernah sekalipun mendapat pengurangan poin akibat sikapnya yang kurang baik. Sungguh ini adalah pertama kalinya, dan Renjun benar-benar menyesal akan hal itu.

Pelajaran kembali berlangsung dengan tenang. Sebisa mungkin Renjun fokus pada apa yang diterangkan Sunkyu saem didepan sana. Ia tidak mau poinnya dikurangi lagi atau bahkan mendapat hukuman yang lebih buruk. Yang tadi sudah cukup menjadi pelajaran untuknya.

"Sekarang aku akan memberi kalian tugas. Dalam essai ini, ada sekitar dua puluh pertanyaan menyangkut hal yang baru saja kuterangkan. Tugas ini digunakan untuk mengukur seberapa banyak kalian paham tentang bab ini, jadi aku harap kalian mengerjakannya dengan baik." tutur Sunkyu saem seraya memperlihatkan beberapa lembar kertas berisi tugas yang akan segera dikerjakan oleh muridnya.

"Ah ya, untuk tugas ini kalian tidak akan mengerjakannya secara individu, melainkan secara berkelompok," kata Sunkyu saem memberi jeda sejenak. "Dan satu kelompok, terdiri dari dua orang!"

Semua murid langsung heboh saat mendengarnya. Mereka mulai sibuk mencari-cari teman yang cocok sebagai pasangan kelompoknya. Termasuk Jisung dan Chenle, mereka berdua sudah saling memberi kode untuk bisa berkelompok. Namun, suara Sunkyu saem yang cempreng menginterupsi keadaan.

"Supaya adil, aku sendiri yang akan memilihkan kelompoknya!"

Suara kekecewaan menggema diseluruh penjuru kelas, terlebih bagi murid yang sudah menemukan teman sekelompoknya. Ini situasi yang buruk. Renjun juga akan lebih baik kalau memilih sendiri rekan kerjanya dibanding harus diacak. Sebenarnya bukan masalah sih, hanya saja bagaimana kalau ia harus satu kelompok dengan salah satu musuhnya?

"Kelompok pertama, Zhong Chenle dengan Yoon Sanha."

Chenle menghela nafas lega. Meskipun tidak satu kelompok dengan Jisung, setidaknya Sanha masih bisa diandalkan.

"Kelompok kedua, Yukhei Wong dengan Park Jisung."

Jungwoo berdecak karena namanya tak disebut bersama Yukhei. Padahal sedari tadi ia sudah berharap bisa satu kelompok dengan Yukhei, namun harapannya sirna begitu saja.

"Kelompok ketiga," Sunkyu saem terdiam sejenak, matanya bergerak menyusuri nama demi nama siswa di kelas ini. "Kelompok ketiga, Lee Jeno dengan Huang Renjun!"

"Waahhh...!"

Semua murid dalam kelas sontak berteriak heboh sekaligus tidak percaya karena dua orang dalam kutub yang berbeda dipertemukan dalam satu kelompok. Seluruh arah pandang kini tertuju pada Jeno dan Renjun secara bergantian. Renjun merasa setengah dari jiwanya telah terbang entah kemana. Badannya melemas seketika.

Sunkyu saem kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya membagi kelompok para siswanya. Setelah semua selesai, ia lalu berucap, "Kalian bisa menggunakan waktu satu jam pelajaran untuk mengerjakan tugas itu. Aku tidak melarang kalian mengerjakan diluar kelas, asalkan kalian tetap menjaga ketertiban. Dan...Yukhei Wong, setelah semua terkumpul, kau bisa serahkan padaku di ruang guru!" ujarnya memberi instruksi kemudian langsung meninggalkan kelas.

Murid dalam kelas mulai menghambur menuju teman satu kelompok masing-masing. Mereka berdiskusi sebentar lalu keluar dari kelas menuju tempat yang mereka inginkan untuk mengerjakan. Perlahan, kelas mulai sepi. Hanya ada beberapa murid yang itupun juga hendak keluar kelas.

Renjun melirik Jeno yang senantiasa duduk dibangkunya tanpa bergeming. Oh baiklah, sekarang ia harus bagaimana? Renjun tidak mau menghampiri Jeno duluan, tapi kalau tidak tugasnya pasti akan terbengkalai. Ia tidak mau nilainya bertambah buruk. Dengan helaan nafas pasti, Renjun bangkit dari duduknya menghampiri Jeno.

"Kita satu kelompok," kata Renjun setelah ia sampai di dekat bangku Jeno. Laki-laki bermata kecil itu mendongak, mendapati Renjun yang berdiri dengan wajah datar sambil menenteng beberapa buku dan alat tulis.

"Ck, kenapa aku harus satu kelompok denganmu sih?" omelnya sembari menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi.

"Memangnya aku mau satu kelompok denganmu huh?" balas Renjun kesal.

Jeno hanya tersenyum sinis, lalu mendorong kursi yang ada didepannya dengan kaki kanannya. "Duduklah!"

"Hah?"

"Kau mau mengerjakan sambil berdiri?"

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Renjun mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang ada diseberang bangku Jeno, membuat posisi mereka berhadapan dengan sebuah meja menjadi batas antara keduanya. Renjun mulai mempersiapkan alat tulis dan juga buku pedoman untuk mengerjakan, namun kegiatannya berhenti saat batinnya merasa ia sedang diperhatikan. Dengan gerakan cepat Renjun mendongak, dan tanpa sengaja kedua matanya bertemu tatap dengan bola mata Jeno.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" tanya Renjun setelah jantungnya yang berdegup tak karuan kembali tenang.

"Siapa yang melihatmu?" tanya Jeno seraya memalingkan wajah kearah lain, menolak untuk mengakui kalau memang ia sempat memperhatikan Renjun sebentar.

Renjun memutar bola matanya malas, lalu mulai membagi bagian pengerjaan tugas. "Disini ada dua puluh soal. Supaya cepat selesai kita bagi jadi dua, kau kerjakan sepuluh, aku sepuluh." Renjun menyodorkan selembar kertas beserta pensil kearah Jeno.

Jeno menyodorkan balik kertas dan pensil itu kearah Renjun lagi, dan berhasil membuat Renjun menatap minta penjelasan. "Kau saja yang kerjakan!"

"Tapi?"

"Aku bosmu, ingat!" jawab Jeno sambil mengulum senyum penuh kemenangan.

Renjun mengepalkan tangannya kesal. Sungguh ia ingin sekali memukul kepala batu itu dengan buku berkali-kali. Mentang-mentang dia ini asisten, Jeno bisa seenaknya sendiri begitu? Jeno memang menyebalkan! Disertai geraman kesal, Renjun mulai mengerjakan tugas itu sendirian.

"Ini bagaimana caranya sih?" gumam Renjun seraya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Matanya menyipit saat mengamati berbagai rumus berbelit yang ada di buku pedoman. Lagi-lagi ia merutuki dirinya sendiri karena sudah melamun hingga tidak mendengarkan penjelasan Sunkyu saem yang kemungkinan akan berguna.

Jeno hanya memperhatikan Renjun(lagi) yang masih berusaha mengerjakan dua puluh soal itu. Matanya yang kecil bergerak mengamati setiap gerak yang dilakukan oleh teman satu kelompoknya itu. Kadang, sudut bibirnya tertarik keatas membentuk senyum tipis saat matanya menangkap Renjun yang tengah kebingungan, terlihat menggemaskan.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Jeno reflek saat tiba-tiba Renjun berdiri sambil membawa lembar kertas dan pensil.

"Tentu saja mengerjakan!" jawab Renjun ketus.

"Kerjakan disini saja."

"Percuma aku mengerjakan disini kalau kau tidak membantu sama sekali. Lebih baik aku mengerjakan di perpustakaan!"

Kedua netra Jeno mengikuti kepergian Renjun yang begitu tergesa. Perasaan menyesal menghinggapi dirinya, membuatnya mau tidak mau bangkit dari duduknya dan menyusul Renjun ke perpustakaan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kalian sudah selesai?"

Renjun takjub bukan main begitu kakinya menapak di ambang pintu perpustakaan. Disalah satu bangku perpustakaan, ia melihat Yukhei dan Jisung sudah mulai berkemas untuk kembali ke kelas. Dengan senyum lebar tersemat di bibir, Jisung mengiyakan pertanyaan Renjun sambil memamerkan kertas yang telah penuh berisi jawaban.

"Ya, kami baru saja selesai, hehe." jawab Jisung senang.

"Ddaebak!" Renjun tidak tahan untuk tidak berkomentar.

"Hyung bisa menyalin jawaban kami kalau hyung kesulitan." tawar Jisung paham akan pandangan Renjun. Yukhei mengangguk menyetujui.

"Kalian baik sekali. Terima kasih ya," Renjun segera duduk di salah satu bangku dan menyalin jawaban itu. Jisung tersenyum senang karena bisa berguna bagi orang lain. Ia tidak merasa dimanfaatkan, karena kadang Jisung juga sering menyontek jawaban milik Renjun.

"Renjun hyung, Yukhei hyung, aku pergi duluan ya. Aku mau membantu Chenle, dia pasti kesusahan," kata Jisung sembari melambai pergi meninggalkan Renjun dan Yukhei berdua.

"Kau tidak kembali kekelas?" tanya Renjun tanpa menghilangkan konsentrasinya.

Yukhei menjawabnya dengan gelengan kepala, yang tentu saja Renjun tidak mengetahuinya karena masih sibuk menyalin jawaban. "Aku menunggumu."

"Eh?"

Akhirnya kini Renjun mendongak. Alisnya terpaut bingung karena ucapan Yukhei yang terdengar tidak biasa. "Maksudnya?"

"Tidak ada. Kerjakan saja, jangan hiraukan aku!" tutur Yukhei sambil menyunggingkan senyum yang ternyata begitu manis. Renjun mengangguk paham, lalu kembali menyalin jawaban lagi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Yukhei dan Renjun menoleh bersamaan kearah suara, dan mata mereka menangkap sosok Jeno yang berdiri dengan sorot tajam kearah Yukhei.

"Kau bertanya padaku atau Renjun?" tanya Yukhei memastikan.

"Kau!" desis Jeno tajam.

Yukhei hanya terkekeh kemudian. "Aku sedang menunggu Renjun menyelesaikan tugasnya karena kupikir dia kesulitan. Kenapa memangnya?" balas Yukhei tanpa takut, bahkan terkesan menantang.

"Kurasa lebih baik kau kembali ke kelas!" kata Jeno yang lebih terdengar seperti perintah.

Merasa diusir, Yukhei hanya menghela nafas bosan. Dengan tidak rela, ia berdiri dan membuka akses bagi Jeno untuk menggantikan posisinya. "Renjun-ah, lain kali kita bicara lagi ya?" ucapnya cukup keras, sengaja supaya terdengar di telinga Jeno.

Renjun mengangguk singkat sebagai respon. Yukhei tersenyum hangat lalu mulai berjalan meninggalkan perpustakaan. Jeno mendudukkan diri di depan Renjun dengan keras. Kedua sorot matanya mengisyaratkan kalau ia sedang kesal luar biasa.

"Kenapa kau menyusulku kemari?"

"Menurutmu kenapa?"

Renjun tidak menjawab. Ia lebih memilih diam sambil berusaha menyibukkan diri dengan kembali mengerjakan tugasnya yang sempat tertunda. Tak ia hiraukan Jeno yang sekarang bertopang dagu, mulai mengantuk.

"Tidak bisakah kau menulis lebih cepat?" tanya Jeno menginterupsi.

"Kalau kau bosan silakan kembali ke kelas! Aku juga tidak menyuruhmu untuk kemari kan?" balas Renjun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

Terdengar helaan nafas dari Jeno. Renjun pikir setelah ucapannya tadi Jeno akan pergi dengan senang hati, tapi anehnya laki-laki berambut hitam itu masih tidak bergeming dari tempatnya.

Setelah hampir dua puluh menit digunakan untuk mengerjakan, akhirnya tugas itu selesai juga. Renjun mulai mengemasi peralatan tulisnya yang berserakan di meja. Awalnya, ia berniat langsung kembali ke kelas, namun niatnya itu ia urungkan saat ia sadar Jeno masih tertidur. Perlahan, Renjun mendekat. Tangannya ia arahkan pada bahu Jeno bersiap untuk membangunkan, tapi ia tarik kembali karena rasa tidak tega menghinggapinya. Renjun tidak pernah melihat Jeno tertidur sebelumnya, dan sekarang ia baru sadar kalau Jeno memang sangat tampan, bahkan saat tertidur sekalipun.

Renjun melirik jam tangannya yang tersemat di tangan kirinya. Sudah pukul sebelas siang, dan Renjun yakin pelajaran selanjutnya sudah dimulai. Ingin sekali ia kembali sekarang dan mengikuti pelajaran Bahasa Inggris yang dibimbing Johnny saem, tapi sekali lagi ia tidak tega meninggalkan Jeno sendirian. Memang benar kalau mereka bermusuhan, tapi entah kenapa Renjun lebih memilih duduk disini menunggu Jeno terbangun daripada harus kembali ke kelas.

"Jen!"

Akhirnya setelah menimbang-nimbang, Renjun memberanikan diri membangunkan Jeno dengan cara menepuk bahunya pelan beberapa kali. Ia berharap suaranya tadi tidak membuat Jeno kaget atau sejenisnya.

Ternyata tidak ada respon yang berarti dari Jeno. Yang ada Jeno malah semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya pada lipatan tangan.

Oh astaga, kalau begini Renjun harus bagaimana lagi?

"Jeno-ya, aku kembali ke kelas duluan."

Entah terkena angin dari mana, Renjun malah berpamitan pada Jeno yang sedang tertidur. Rasa tidak tega masih menguasainya, jadi menurutnya berpamitan walau Jeno sedang tidur itu penting. Dengan pelan, Renjun mulai beranjak dari tempatnya. Namun pergerakannya tiba-tiba terhenti saat tangannya ditahan seseorang. Renjun segera menoleh dan jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat saat ia tau Jeno yang sudah menahan tangannya.

Didera kesadaran, Jeno segera melepas genggamannya pada tangan Renjun. Dalam hati, Jeno memaki dirinya sendiri yang dengan bodohnya memilih menahan tangan Renjun. Ia malu luar biasa. Bagaimana kalau Renjun berfikiran yang tidak-tidak?

"Ehmm, aku akan kembali ke kelas," kata Renjun mencoba menghilangkan rasa canggung yang mendera keduanya. Tanpa bicara lagi, Renjun segera menapakkan kakinya keluar perpustakaan dengan jantung berdebar. Ada apa ini? Kenapa jantungnya selalu berdegup lebih kencang bila dirinya bersama Jeno? Bahkan genggaman tangannya tadi terasa begitu nyaman dan hangat. Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan Renjun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kami duluan, hyung! Bye." Jisung dan Chenle kompak melambai penuh semangat kearah Renjun. Renjun ikut melambai dan tersenyum manis menatap kepergian kedua temannya yang sudah lebih dulu dijemput. Sebenarnya Renjun tidak dijemput, melainkan pulang dengan jalan kaki. Rumahnya cukup dekat, jadi cukup dengan jalan kaki beberapa menit, ia bisa langsung sampai.

Renjun mulai melangkah pulang. Seperti biasanya, tak lupa ia menyumpal kedua telinganya dengan earphone, mendengarkan berbagai lagu yang tersedia di playlistnya. Tapi baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan, ada seseorang yang memanggilnya. Suaranya cukup keras, terbukti dengan Renjun yang bisa mendengar suara itu walau telinganya tertutup earphone.

"Yukhei?" Renjun melepas sebelah earphonenya. Matanya mengerjap bingung melihat Yukhei tersenyum manis dengan nafas terengah akibat berlari mengejarnya.

"Kau mau pulang?" tanyanya setelah nafasnya kembali teratur.

Renjun mengangguk cepat. "Ya, kenapa?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita pulang bersama? Kebetulan kita satu arah." kata Yukhei menawarkan. Tanpa pikir panjang, Renjun langsung menyetujuinya. "Tidak masalah!"

Yukhei dan Renjun berjalan berdampingan dengan langkah seirama. Sedari tadi, Yukhei terus mencoba mengajak Renjun bicara banyak hal, dan Renjun menanggapinya dengan positif. Mereka bisa akrab dengan cepat. Sesekali Renjun tertawa saat Yukhei bercerita tentang hal lucu dan sebagainya. Renjun tidak pernah punya teman bicara semenyenangkan Yukhei. Menurutnya, Yukhei adalah sosok teman yang asik.

"Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Setelah berbagai percakapan, akhirnya Renjun memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"Bertanya apa?"

"Kenapa kau baik sekali padaku?"

Yukhei terdiam, tidak menyangka dengan pertanyaan mendadak dari laki-laki berambut oranye itu. "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Karena...aku bingung."

"Aku sudah pernah bilang kan kalau aku tidak suka punya musuh," ucap Yukhei sembari merapikan rambutnya.

"Iya sih, tapi tetap saja aku bingung. Kau dan teman-teman satu geng sudah memusuhiku bahkan dari kelas satu. Jadi kupikir ini aneh." kata Renjun pelan.

Yukhei menghela nafas, memupuk kekuatan untuk mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya. "Aku tidak pernah membencimu, sama sekali tidak pernah." ujarnya tulus. Tidak ada nada mencurigakan yang terselip didalamnya.

"Kalau memang aku pernah bersikap salah padamu, aku minta maaf. Tapi sungguh, aku tidak pernah membencimu walau sedikitpun." lanjut Yukhei meyakinkan. Dalam hatinya ia memang menyesal karena pernah ikut memusuhi Renjun.

"Lalu kenapa?" Renjun menghentikan langkahnya, memaksa Yukhei ikut berhenti juga. "Kalau kau tidak pernah membenciku, lalu kenapa kau memusuhiku?"

Yukhei terpaku mendengar pertanyaan Renjun. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, bimbang harus jujur atau tidak.

"Karena... Jeno yang _**menyuruhku**_."

Deg.

Jantung Renjun terasa ditikam dengan belati tajam berulang kali. Rasanya benar sakit dan menyiksa. Nafasnya tersengal dan menjadi sulit untuk bernafas. Perasaan kecewa, sedih, marah bercampur jadi satu.

"Jadi-?" Renjun tidak bisa melanjutkan pertanyaannya. Lidahnya terasa kelu merasakan kekecewaan yang meluap di hatinya.

"Sebenarnya aku dan teman-teman tidak ada yang membencimu, kami hanya mendapat perintah dari Jeno untuk memusuhimu. Awalnya aku juga tidak tau apa masalah diantara kalian berdua sampai Jeno menyuruh aku dan yang lain memusuhimu. Tapi sekarang aku sadar kalau aku salah. Seharusnya aku tidak memusuhi orang baik sepertimu." jelas Yukhei panjang lebar. Rasa menyesal semakin mendominasi dirinya, karena sekarang ia melihat Renjun menunduk sedih. Melihat Renjun sedih seperti ini membuatnya ikut merasakan rasa sakit yang sama.

"Aku mengerti," kata Renjun akhirnya. Berusaha kuat, ia mendongak dan mengukir senyum palsu. Walau hatinya benar-benar terluka, tapi sebisa mungkin ia menutupinya. "Terima kasih sudah memberitahuku yang sebenarnya."

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Yukhei menatap khawatir Renjun yang kini berusaha mati-matian menahan air matanya supaya tidak keluar. Kaki Renjun terasa lemas sekali, matanya panas, dan hatinya sakit. Ia tidak menduga Jeno begitu membencinya sampai laki-laki bermata kecil itu menyuruh orang lain ikut memusuhinya. Renjun bahkan tidak pernah berpikir kalau Jeno bisa setega itu padanya.

"Hey Renjun-ah, jangan menangis!" Yukhei gelagapan melihat Renjun terisak sambil berusaha menyeka air matanya. Ia menengok kanan dan kiri dengan bingung, lalu menepuk bahu Renjun menenangkan.

"Maafkan aku, jangan menangis lagi," sebisa mungkin Yukhei membujuk Renjun supaya ia berhenti menangis. Oh baiklah, menangis di tempat umum seperti ini bukanlah hal yang enak dipandang. Yukhei menepuk bahu Renjun lagi, mencoba menghilangkan kesedihan yang tersangga berat.

Renjun menyeka air matanya untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Matanya sudah merah, begitu juga hidung dan telinganya. "Aku baik-baik saja." jawabnya serak.

Dengan helaan nafas pasti, Yukhei mengulurkan tangan kanannya kearah Renjun, membuat laki-laki berambut oranye itu mendongak penuh tanya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berteman?"

"Berteman?"

"Ya."

Renjun menggigit bibir bawahnya bingung. Matanya menatap uluran tangan Yukhei yang seperti siap menyambutnya. Sebenarnya Renjun masih bimbang. Ia tau kalau Yukhei benar-benar baik padanya, dan ia juga tau kalau Yukhei tidak pernah membencinya. Tapi ia takut. Ia takut kecewa lagi.

Perlahan, disertai rasa tekad, Renjun menggerakkan tangannya menyambut uluran tangan Yukhei. Tangannya menjabat tangan Yukhei yang terasa hangat. Yukhei tersenyum lebar, memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang putih dan rapi.

"Jadi sekarang kita berteman?" tanyanya memastikan.

Renjun menjawabnya dengan anggukan dan senyum manis yang menghiasi bibir. Meskipun ia kecewa dengan Jeno, tapi setidaknya ia masih bisa tersenyum karena Yukhei mau menjadi temannya. Bisa berteman dengan orang sebaik Yukhei adalah keberuntungan baginya.

Akhirnya mereka melanjutkan perjalanan pulang mereka dengan status sudah mejadi teman, bukan lagi musuh. Dalam hati Yukhei bersumpah, ia tidak akan membuat Renjun menangis lagi. Ia akan membuat Renjun selalu tersenyum bahagia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Oh, jadi sekarang mereka pulang bersama?_

Jeno mengumpat dalam hati saat menyaksikan dua orang laki-laki berambut coklat gelap dan oranye sedang berbincang akrab di trotoar. Tangannya mengepal tidak suka sambil sesekali meninju alat kemudi. Mata kecilnya tak berhenti mengamati tingkah laku dua manusia itu dari balik kaca mobilnya. Keningnya terus berkerut mencoba menerka percakapan macam apa yang terjadi antara mereka berdua.

Jangan salah, sebelumnya Jeno tidak pernah sekalipun mengintai dua laki-laki itu -Renjun dan Yukhei-. Hanya saja, entah kenapa kali ini ia penasaran.

Tiba-tiba mata Jeno melebar tidak percaya saat menangkap pemandangan dimana Renjun terlihat menangis dengan tangan Yukhei berada di bahunya yang kecil.

"Apa yang Yukhei lakukan? Kenapa Renjun menangis?" tanyanya entah pada siapa. Rasa penasaran kembali menguasai dirinya. Berbagai opini muncul dan melayang-layang di otaknya.

"Astaga, bahkan sekarang mereka berjabat tangan. Cih, tidak tau malu sekali!" komentarnya kesal. Ia tidak habis fikir sekarang. Dimatanya, Yukhei dan Renjun terlihat seperti pemeran dalam drama yang sering ditayangkan di televisi.

Jeno berdecak sebal saat Yukhei dan Renjun mulai berjalan lagi dan berbelok melewati jalan yang lebih kecil. Jeno tidak bisa mengikuti mereka karena mobilnya tidak muat masuk kedalam sana. "Awas saja kalau mereka melakukan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak!" ucapnya seraya menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi kemudi dengan keras. Ia tidak suka melihat Yukhei dan Renjun pulang bersama, berbincang akrab, bahkan bercanda bahagia. Ia tidak tau kenapa sebabnya, yang pasti ia sangat kesal dan _mood_ nya memburuk seketika.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yukhei mengikat tali sepatunya untuk bersiap mengikuti sesi latihan basket yang akan dimulai beberapa menit lagi. Ia sudah mengenakan jersey nya yang berwarna abu-abu gelap dan juga headband berwarna serupa. Yukhei terlihat begitu tampan sekarang.

Ditatapnya bayangannya pada cermin, lalu mulai merapikan rambutnya lagi menggunakan tangan kirinya. Ia sedang berada di ruang ganti klub basket milik Jeno. Ia tidak sendiri, ada Haechan dan Mark yang sudah sampai lebih dulu, namun mereka masih berbincang di lapangan. Jungwoo dan Jaemin belum datang, mungkin mereka sedikit terlambat.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruang ganti terbuka, menampilkan sang pemilik tempat klub basket, Lee Jeno. Laki-laki berambut hitam itu juga sudah mengenakan jerseynya. Jeno berjalan mengahmpiri Yukhei dan ikut berkaca di depan cermin.

"Jadi kau berkhianat?"

Yukhei menoleh kearah Jeno dengan kening berkerut, bingung karena Jeno tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu. "Maksudnya?"

"Jangan berpura-pura bodoh!" Jeno menghadapkan tubuhnya sejajar dengan Yukhei. Matanya menyorot tajam. "Kau dan _**musuh**_ terlihat begitu akrab, benar? Bukankah menurutmu itu adalah pengkhianatan?"

"Apa kau bicara soal Renjun?"

"Menurutmu siapa lagi musuhku selain Renjun huh?"

"Oh, aku dan Renjun memang cukup akrab sekarang. Tapi kurasa aku tidak berkhianat padamu," jawab Yukhei santai.

Jeno menggeram kesal. "Tidak berkhianat katamu? Cih, benar-benar memalukan. Sudah kubilang musuhi dia, bukan malah berteman dengannya!"

Yukhei memutar bola matanya jengah, kesabarannya juga mulai terkuras. "Aku bukan orang yang bisa kau perintah seenaknya. Aku tidak mau memusuhi orang yang tidak punya masalah denganku, jadi aku tidak akan mendengarkanmu!" balasnya tajam.

Jeno tidak tahan lagi, dengan kekuatan penuh ia memukul Yukhei hingga terjatuh. Ia tidak peduli kalau selama ini Yukhei temannya, ia sudah terlanjur marah.

"Keluar dari geng ku!" desis Jeno tak kalah tajam. "Aku tidak butuh pengkhianat sepertimu!"

Yukhei berusaha bangun sambil menahan sakit dari luka pukulan yang ada di sudut bibirnya yang begitu perih. Matanya melirik sinis kearah Jeno. "Dengan senang hati aku akan keluar. Lagipula aku juga tidak mau kaujadikan boneka setiap hari."

Tanpa membuang waktu, Yukhei segera meraih ranselnya yang tergeletak di kursi. Ia berniat langsung pergi dari ruangan yang terasa bagai neraka baginya. Namun baru saja ia akan membuka pintu, ia kembali berbalik menatap Jeno.

"Aku tau rahasiamu!"

Jeno mendelik tidak percaya. Tiga kata tajam itu berhasil membuatnya gugup. Jeno adalah orang yang tertutup, dan Jeno tidak pernah berbagi cerita kepada Yukhei sama sekali. Lalu bagaimana Yukhei tau tentang rahasianya?

"Kau mungkin bisa menipu orang lain, tapi tidak denganku!"

"Rahasia apa yang kau tau?" tanya Jeno terdesak. Jantungnya memacu dua kali lebih cepat dengan disertai rasa gugup yang makin mendominasi.

"Semuanya..."

"Termasuk tentang perasaanmu pada Renjun."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chap 4 updet yeheeyyy /tebar senyum lebar/**

 **Annyeong chingudeul tersayang /lambai lambai bareng jeno/**

 **Bagaimana dengan chapter ini? Maaf ya kalau kalian makin bingung, gak paham, kerasa aneh, atau kecewa karena gak sesuai ekspetasi kalian. Maaf banget ya hehe. Dan maaf updetnya gabisa cepet ya, tapi tetap kuusahain kok**

 **Disini moment norennya masih dikit ya hehe, maaf sekali lagi. Tapi aku tetap akan banyakin moment mereka kok, tenang aja ya chingu. Dan aku gak terlalu bisa bikin suasana romance, jadi kalau agak gak nge feel maafkeun yah huehehe.**

 **Makasih buat yang sudah mampir baca, kasih fas, follow, dan bahkan review. Itu sungguh berharga untukku. Kujadi makin semangat nulis lanjutannya.**

 **Dan jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak kalian ya chingu, aku menerima segala jenis saran kritik pendapat dan sejenisnya kok tinggal isi di kolom review saja** **Gak usah sungkan-sungkan oke? Hueheh**

 **Sekian dulu dari aku yaah, semoga ff ini bikin kalian senang hehe. Dan sekali lagi makasih banyak bagi yang sudah mendukung ff ini, terima kasih.**

 **.**

 **Monggo Reviewnya hehe**

 **.**

 **Maaf untuk chapter ini aku belum bisa bales review kalian ya chingu, tapi serius aku udah baca review kalian satu-satu tanpa ada yang terlewat. Aku bahkan bacanya sambil senyum-senyum sendiri wkwk. Sekali lagi maaf ya, di chap selanjutnya aku bakal sempatin balesin review kalian kok. Maaf ya chingudeul.**

 **.**

 **norenship23, 26052017**


	6. Chapter 6 : Lima

**Six Adversary**

 **author : norenship23**

 **.**

 **Cast : Renjun || Jeno || Mark || Jaemin || Haechan || Jungwoo || Yukhei**

 **Lenght : Chaptered**

 **Genre : Romance, School life, Friendship, AU**

 **Rate : T**

 **Desclaimer :** **Cast milik tuhan, agensi, dan orang tua masing-masing. Sedangkan komposisi cerita milik saya.**

 **Warning : BxB, BoysLove, alur cepat, typo's**

 **Big Thanks to :** **Cho Kyungmint, Hwarinchy, nichi, kyungie love, Byunki, KM-FARA, Byunnie puppy, Cheon yj, ParkYuu, It's YuanRenKai, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, Ka Cira**

 **.**

 **.**

"Yukhei dimana?"

Mark dan Haechan yang sedang berbincang sambil memainkan bola basket di tangan mereka menoleh bersamaan kearah belakang. Disana berdiri Jungwoo disertai Jaemin yang memakai jersey basket abu-abu gelap dengan nomor yang berbeda. Raut wajah Jungwoo terlihat bertanya-tanya.

"Bukannya tadi dia di ruang ganti?" Haechan malah bertanya balik. Seingatnya, Yukhei tadi masih membenahi sepatunya di ruang ganti saat ia meninggalkannya menuju lapangan. Kalau laki-laki itu belum kelapangan, kemungkinan dia masih di ruang ganti.

"Kosong. Bahkan ranselnya juga tidak ada." balas Jaemin sama bingungnya.

"Hah? Yang benar?" tanya Mark tidak percaya. "Sebelum kalian datang, aku tadi sempat bersamanya di ruang ganti," ungkapnya heran. Haechan mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Mark yang duduk disebelahnya.

Semakin diliputi rasa bingung, akhirnya Jungwoo memutuskan untuk menghubungi Yukhei lewat telepon. Ia meraih ponselnya yang ada di bangku tepi lapangan, lalu mulai mencari kontak Yukhei di ponselnya. Setelah menemukannya, ia langsung menekan tombol panggil dan menempelkan ponselnya di telinga sebelah kanan.

"Bagaimana?" celetuk Haechan penasaran. Jungwoo menggeleng sebagai jawaban, tanda bahwa Yukhei belum mengangkatnya.

Tiba-tiba, suara benturan antara bola basket dengan aspal mengusik pendengaran empat remaja laki-laki itu. Mereka kompak mengalihkan fokus mereka kearah suara, mendapati Jeno yang sedang memantul-mantulkan bola basket dengan santai.

"Ayo kita latihan!" ucapnya datar namun sarat akan penekanan dan paksaan. Jeno melangkahkan kakinya ke tengah lapangan, siap untuk memulai sesi latihan hari ini. Namun keempat temannya tak kunjung beranjak dari posisi mereka.

Jeno menatap keempat temannya dengan kening berkerut. "Kenapa kalian masih diam? Ayo kita latihan!" ucapnya lagi, kini menggunakan suara yang lebih tajam.

"Tapi Yukhei belum datang,"

Ucapan Jungwoo barusan berhasil menarik perhatian Jeno hingga memalingkan pandangan kearahnya. Sorot tajamnya sekarang semakin terasa menusuk. Aura suram yang selalu Jeno bawa kemana-mana kini menguar dan menyebar ke segala penjuru, begitu terlihat dari ekspresi Jeno yang sangat tidak menyenangkan.

"Mulai sekarang, Yukhei bukan anggota kita lagi!" desis Jeno geram. Perkataannya sukses membuat keempat temannya membulatkan mata tidak percaya. Apalagi Jungwoo. Yukhei adalah orang yang paling dekat dengannya dibandingkan teman satu geng nya yang lain. Jadi tidak salah kalau sekarang ia begitu terkejut dan tidak percaya.

"Aku tidak paham maksudmu, Jen!" ungkap Jaemin akhirnya. Awalnya ia sedikit takut untuk bertanya demikian, namun berbagai pertanyaan yang berputar di otaknya tak lagi bisa dibendung. Ia butuh penjelasan. Jaemin yakin temannya yang lain juga berpikiran sama dengannya.

"Bukannya sudah jelas? Yukhei bukan anggota kita lagi!" jawab Jeno ketus. Sebenarnya ia muak bila harus menyebut nama Yukhei. Kekesalannya pada laki-laki itu sudah terlalu membuncah. Ia tidak suka Yukhei berkhianat padanya, ia juga tidak suka Yukhei mengetahui segala rahasianya yang selama ini ia tutup rapat-rapat.

"Tapi apa alasannya?" kini giliran Jungwoo yang bertanya. Nadanya terdengar tidak mengenakkan telinga, sarat akan rasa tidak terima. Matanya memicing tajam meminta penjelasan, tak peduli bahwa yang ia tatap sekarang adalah Jeno.

Jeno balik menatap sinis Jungwoo. Kesal juga karena berandal itu tidak kunjung menerima kenyataan kalau Yukhei telah keluar dari kelompok mereka. "Karena dia sudah berkhianat padaku! Dia lebih memilih berteman dengan musuh kita, Huang Renjun. Apa menurutmu tindakanku ini tidak benar, Kim?"

Atmosfer yang menyelimuti kelima remaja itu semakin terasa menegangkan. Kilatan amarah telah tercetak jelas di wajah Jeno, yakin sebentar lagi ia akan meledak dalam kemarahan. Apalagi kalau Jeno sudah menyebut teman satu geng nya menggunakan marga, bukan nama panggilan, bisa dipastikan kalau Jeno memang sudah benar-benar emosi.

"Kutekankan sekali lagi, jangan pernah ada yang menyebut nama pengkhianat itu didepanku lagi! Dan kuperingatkan pada kalian-" Jeno menjeda ucapannya sambil menatap satu-satu raut muka sahabatnya. "-Aku tidak akan segan-segan melakukan hal buruk kalau kalian berani mengkhianatiku!" ujarnya tajam. Ia lalu berdiri dan beranjak meninggalkan anggota geng-nya dengan kemarahan yang makin meluap.

Keempat anggota geng itu hanya diam seraya mencerna kalimat terakhir Jeno yang terdengar begitu tajam bak belati. Tidak ada yang bersuara, membiarkan suasana hening mengambil alih. Mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing, ditambah dengan perasaan tertekan mendominasi.

"Bukankah ini keterlaluan?" Mark berucap pelan.

"Keterlaluan bagaimana? Kurasa yang Jeno lakukan memang benar." komentar Haechan sambil mengedarkan pandangannya menatap temannya satu persatu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. "Renjun itu musuh kita, dan kalian tau sendiri kan bagaimana sikap Yukhei pada Renjun selama ini? Menurutku yang Jeno lakukan ini tidak salah."

"Cih! Kau saja yang terlalu cinta dengan Jeno sehingga semua tindakannya kau anggap benar." elak Jungwoo kesal. Tanpa bicara lagi ia langsung mengambil ranselnya dan bergegas pulang. Tak ia pedulikan tatapan teman-temannya sama sekali. Teliganya sudah cukup panas mendengar ucapan Haechan tadi.

Dengan hentakkan kesal dan mulut yang terus menggerutu, Haechan juga berlalu. Ia meraih ransel di ruang ganti dan melangkah pulang. Kini di lapangan basket hanya ada Mark dan Jaemin berdua.

"Firasatku buruk, hyung." kata Jaemin seraya menunduk sedih. Pertemanan mereka memang sering dilanda masalah, tapi tidak lama pasti akan membaik lagi. Namun sekarang sepertinya tidak. Jaemin takut pertemanan mereka akan retak satu persatu.

Mark menghembuskan nafas panjang, mencoba menenangkan pikirannya. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya ditengah lapangan, membiarkan punggungnya beralaskan aspal lapangan yang dingin. Kedua netranya mengamati pemandangan langit biru tua yang sepi tanpa bintang.

"Ketakutanmu tidak akan terjadi," balas Mark terlambat.

"Bagaimana kau tau?"

Mark tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menunjuk kearah langit yang terhampar luas. Sebenarnya ia juga berpikir hal yang sama seperti Jaemin, bahwa pertemanan mereka tidak akan bertahan lama lagi. Tapi sebisa mungkin ia membuang pikiran itu jauh-jauh. Meskipun pertemanan mereka baru terjalin selama satu tahun ini, namun Mark sangat menyayangi kelima sahabatnya. Ia yakin ini hanya pertengkaran biasa, dan ia yakin setelah ini keadaan akan kembali seperti biasa.

Jaemin ikut membaringkan tubuhnya di sebelah Mark, ikut memandang hamparan langit yang entah kenapa hari ini terlihat mendung.

"Pikirkan saja yang positif," hibur Mark sambil menoleh kearah Jaemin yang ada disampingnya. "Persahabatan kita pasti akan baik-baik saja,"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Renjun memakan biskuit coklat yang ia bawa dari rumah dengan damai. Ia menikmatinya sambil membaca buku ensiklopedia tebal yang baru saja dipinjamnya dari perpustakaan kemarin. Tidak dihiraukannya suasana kelas yang begitu ramai di awal pagi ini. Bila sudah dihadapkan dengan buku bacaan seperti ini, Renjun akan sepenuhnya tenggelam dalam fokus.

"Aku boleh duduk disebelahmu kan?"

Fokus Renjun yang sudah dipupuk dengan baik langsung runtuh berjatuhan. Ia tersentak sebentar, lalu langsung mendongak menatap manusia siapa yang berani mengganggu aktivitasnya yang damai. Ternyata orang itu adalah Yukhei. Ia berdiri sambil memanggul ranselnya di sebelah bahu. Senyumnya yang manis tersungging indah di wajah tampannya.

"Apa?" tanya Renjun tidak mengerti.

"Aku boleh duduk disebelahmu kan?" ucap Yukhei mengulang pertanyaannya. Renjun mengernyit bingung, tidak kunjung paham apa maksudnya.

"Kenapa kau mau duduk disebelahku?" tanya Renjun bingung.

"Tidak apa, aku hanya ingin pindah saja. Kau keberatan ya?"

Renjun menggeleng cepat. "Aniya! Bangku disebelahku kosong, jadi kau bisa menempatinya," ujar Renjun seraya menepuk bangku disampingnya menyuruh Yukhei duduk disana. Yukhei segera duduk di bangku itu setelah mengucapkan terima kasih.

Baru saja Renjun hendak kembali berkutat dengan buku bacaannya, tiba-tiba batinnya merasa ada yang mengawasinya. Perlahan ia mendongak, dan benar saja! Ia mendapati seluruh pasang mata murid di kelas ini mengarah semua kepadanya. Tatapan heran bercampur tidak percaya serta beberapa murid yang mulutnya terbuka saking kagetnya.

Dari semua pasang mata yang kini menatap Renjun, hanya ada dua pasang mata yang benar-benar terlihat tajam dan kesal. Kim Jungwoo dan Lee Jeno. Entah apa yang ada dipikiran mereka sekarang, tapi tatapan mereka seolah mengisyaratkan ketidaksukaan yang kentara.

"Astaga! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Yukhei pindah bangku?" seru Seungkwan heboh. Matanya yang bulat makin membesar melihat pemandangan yang tidak biasa. Seorang Yukhei Wong, salah satu anggota geng bergengsi asuhan Jeno mendadak pindah bangku dari deret kekuasaan mereka.

Ucapan Seungkwan barusan cukup untuk membuat Renjun melirik Yukhei yang duduk disampingnya sambil bermain game dari aplikasi ponselnya. Sepertinya laki-laki berambut coklat gelap itu tidak peduli dengan suasana heboh yang tercetak akibat ulahnya. Yukhei malah bersikap sesantai mungkin, serasa tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Jangan hiraukan mereka!" bisik Yukhei pelan, namun mampu terdengar di indra pendengaran Renjun.

Jangan dihiraukan bagaimana? Sekarang ini Renjun dan Yukhei lah yang menjadi bahan tontonan remaja di kelas ini, dan Renjun tidak suka itu. Renjun merasa terintimidasi saat banyak pasang mata memelototinya. Belum lagi tatapan para musuhnya yang begitu menyayat seperti pisau yang siap menguliti siapa saja. Renjun benci situasi ini.

Suara bisik-bisik gosip perlahan mulai terdengar. Murid dalam kelas ini sibuk berspekulasi tentang sebab yang kemungkinan membuat Yukhei pindah bangku dari deret kekuasaan geng asuhan Jeno. Renjun menggigit bibir bawahnya, merasa sedikit cemas akan situasi yang menurutnya kurang menguntungkan untuknya. Dalam pikirannya juga dipenuhi berbagai pertanyaan yang serupa, tentang Yukhei yang mendadak pindah bangku dari deret gengnya dan sekarang duduk bangku sebelahnya. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dalam pertemanan mereka?

"Bisa kau jelaskan?" cicit Renjun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. Meskipun Yukhei sudah sah menjadi temannya sejak kemarin siang saat pulang sekolah, tapi tetap saja Renjun merasa tidak enak.

"Aku bukan bagian dari mereka lagi," jawab Yukhei jujur tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar ponselnya. Kedua tangannya terus aktif menekan layar guna menembak lawannya dalam game itu.

"Maksudnya?"

Renjun bukan orang yang lambat dalam memproses sesuatu dalam otaknya, tapi entah kenapa sekarang ia tak paham dengan maksud Yukhei. Salahkan kinerja otaknya yang kadang tak bekerja dengan baik di waktu yang tidak tepat.

Akhirnya, Yukhei memalingkan wajahnya kearah Renjun setelah ia kalah dalam permainan yang sedari tadi ditekuninya. "Aku bukan anggota geng Jeno lagi. Aku sudah keluar."

"Apa? Ta..tapi kenapa?"

"Entahlah,"

"Karena aku ya?" tanya Renjun was-was. "Teman-temanmu pasti marah karena kau berteman denganku, iya kan?"

"Tidak."

"Jangan bohong!"

"Aku tidak bohong," balas Yukhei.

"Bagaimana ini? Aku minta maaf ya, karena aku kau jadi seperti ini. Aish, aku ini memang pembawa si...!"

"Yaa!" Yukhei menghentikan ucapan Renjun yang makin lama makin melantur. Sorot matanya yang dingin namun terlihat begitu damai menatap Renjun lekat. "Ini bukan salahmu, jadi berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri!"

Renjun mengangguk kecil tanda mengerti. Meskipun Yukhei bilang kalau ini bukan salahnya, namun Renjun masih saja khawatir dan menyesal. Ia yakin kalau ia ada hubungannya dengan masalah yang dihadapi Yukhei dan geng nya itu. Tapi daripada memperpanjang masalah, Renjun cukup menyimpan semua argumennya dalam hati.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungwoo menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangan, sikunya tertumpu pada meja kaca mengkilat yang terletak cukup dekat dengan sofa berwarna hitam empuk di sebelah barat. Matanya menatap damai seorang laki-laki yang sedang tertidur di atas sofa itu. Tangan kiri laki-laki itu diletakkan di atas wajahnya yang pulas hingga sebagian dari wajah tampannya tertutupi. Meskipun wajah itu tidak seluruhnya terlihat, namun Jungwoo tetap dapat merasakan kehangatan yang aneh dalam dadanya.

Sebut saja Jungwoo lancang atau sejenisnya, tapi sungguh ia sangat suka melihat laki-laki itu tidur di ruang ini. Ruang studio. Dengan nafas teratur dan mata yang memejam indah, Jungwoo tak bisa memungkiri kalau hanya dengan melihat hal semacam itu, ia bisa lupa cara berhenti tersenyum.

"Dasar tukang tidur!" ejek Jungwoo pelan, tidak mau mengganggu laki-laki itu yang masih hanyut di alam mimpi. Laki-laki itu memang mempunyai kebiasaan menidurkan diri di ruang studio saat waktu lengang atau jam kosong seperti sekarang.

Jungwoo mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali saat dilihatnya laki-laki itu terbangun. Laki-laki itu mengucek matanya yang masih setengah terbuka, lalu memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk.

"Jungwoo hyung?" laki-laki itu tersentak mengetahui kehadiran Jungwoo yang sedang bertopang dagu tak jauh dari tempatnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Ehmm, tidak ada Yukhei-ah. Aku hanya bosan dikelas," jawabnya beralasan. Sebenarnya ia merasa malu karena ketahuan dengan tidak elitnya, tapi terserahlah sudah terlanjur juga.

Yukhei—laki-laki— itu hanya menjawab dengan gumaman _oh_ pelan. Ia mulai merapikan rambut coklat gelapnya yang sedikit berantakan akibat tertidur tadi. Sedangkan Jungwoo menggaruk tengkuknya bingung. Entah kenapa ia merasa canggung.

"Ada yang mau kutanyakan padamu," kata Jungwoo akhirnya.

"Apa?"

"Tentang kau, Jeno, dan Renjun. Sebenarnya ada apa antara kalian bertiga?"

Yukhei menghela nafas panjang. Sebelum tidur tadi, ia sudah berdoa supaya saat bangun tidur hidupnya akan tenang tanpa berbagai pertanyaan tentang kejadian kemarin kembali dilayangkan padanya. Ia tidak ingin membahasnya lagi. Tapi melihat air muka Jungwoo yang begitu bingung membuat Yukhei luluh.

"Aku berteman dengan Renjun." jawab Yukhei singkat, enggan memberikan jawaban yang lebih panjang.

"Jadi benar kalau kau berkhianat?"

"Aku tidak berkhianat!"

"Lalu apa namanya?" tanya Jungwoo tidak habis pikir. "Renjun itu musuh kita, tapi kau malah berteman dengannya. Itu namanya berkhianat!"

Keduanya saling menatap dalam diam. Ada kilatan kekecewaan di mata Yukhei saat mendengar kalimat Jungwoo barusan. "Renjun itu bukan musuhku!"

"Hah?"

Yukhei tersenyum tenang, menimbulkan rasa bingung dan penasaran bergabung jadi satu di benak Jungwoo. Selama ini Jungwoo tau, kalau Yukhei memang orang yang sukar ditebak. Apa yang ada dipikirannya tak mudah terbaca oleh orang lain, dan itulah yang membuatnya penasaran.

"Renjun itu musuh Jeno, bukan musuh kita."

"..."

"Apa hyung masih ingat kenapa kita memusuhi Renjun? Karena Jeno yang menyuruh kita! Jeno yang mnyuruh kita memusuhi orang baik seperti Renjun. Selama ini aku sudah melakukannya, memusuhi Renjun dan sejenisnya. Tapi sekarang aku sadar, kalau yang kita lakukan ini salah. Renjun tidak pernah punya masalah pada kita, dan bukankah tidak adil kalau kita memusuhinya tanpa sebab?"

Jungwoo terdiam, mencoba mencerna rangkaian kalimat itu. Benaknya digelayuti perasaan campur aduk.

"Aku tidak mau memusuhi orang yang tidak pernah bermasalah denganku. Dan aku juga tidak mau disuruh-suruh seperti pembantu oleh Jeno. Aku sudah cukup bersabar selama ini, tapi sepertinya kesabaranku tidak dihargai." ucap Yukhei pelan.

"Tidak masalah kalau hyung menganggapku berkhianat atau apa, aku tidak peduli. Tapi hyung harus tau satu hal, kalau _karma_ pasti ada. Aku tidak mau mendapatkan itu."

Yukhei tersenyum sekali lagi sebelum bangkit dari duduknya. Dengan pelan, Yukhei menepuk bahu Jungwoo sehingga membuat yang lebih tua mendongak menatapnya. "Aku percaya padamu, Jungwoo hyung!"

Dan Yukhei langsung berlalu. Meninggalkan Jungwoo sendiri beserta pikiran berkecamuk di otaknya yang kini berputar. Kepalanya dilanda pening untuk beberapa saat. Kalimat-kalimat Yukhei kembali terngiang satu persatu di benaknya. Jungwoo benar-benar tidak tau harus bersikap bagaimana setelah ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jeno menghempaskan tubunya pada kasur empuknya yang seolah sudah menunggu kedatangannya dari sejak pagi tadi. Tubuh Jeno terasa lelah luar biasa. Kedua bahunya berat seperti memikul beban seberat seratus kilogram, lehernya kaku sulit untuk digerakkan, dan juga kepalanya yang sedari tadi berdenyut membuatnya pusing.

Mungkin Jeno kelelahan. Dan cara terbaik mengatasinya adalah tidur.

Jeno memejamkan mata kecilnya, mencoba tidur dan berharap ia akan kembali segar saat bangun nanti. Tak ia pedulikan seragamnya yang masih melekat di tubuh atletisnya, ia sudah sangat capek. Yang Jeno mau sekarang hanya tidur, menenggelamkan kepalanya pada bantal dan menghilangkan segala jenis pikiran yang mengusiknya akhir-akhir ini.

' _Jeno-ya, ayo bermain basket!'_

' _Hyung akan memasakkan sesuatu yang enak untukmu.'_

' _Selamat ulang tahun, hyung membelikanmu hadiah yang keren.'_

' _Kakakmu sudah meninggal.'_

' _Mobilnya mencebur sungai dan tenggelam di dasarnya.'_

' _Berjanjilan pada hyung kalau kau akan jadi orang yang kuat. Jangan cengeng!'_

' _Mobil kakakmu di sabotase. Rem nya tidak berfungsi sebagaimana mestinya.'_

' _Dan Huang Jaehyun adalah pelakunya, dia yang membuat kakakmu celaka!'_

' _Mulai sekarang, kita akan menjadi teman selamanya!'_

' _Kakakmu meninggal, kau harus balas dendam!'_

' _Sebenarnya salahku apa, Jeno-ya? Kenapa kau membenciku?'_

' _Hyung sayang padamu, adikku!'_

' _Selamat tinggal!'_

"Andwae!" Jeno terbangun dari tidurnya dengan nafas terengah-engah. Tubuhnya panas dan keringat dingin telah mengucur deras di tubuhnya. Kepalanya sontak berputar merasakan pening yang makin menjadi. Mimpi buruk yang baru saja ia lewati terasa begitu menyakitkan, membuatnya menderita, dan bagai melemparkannya pada sebuah labirin gelap yang menyeramkan.

Jeno menyeka keringatnya dengan gusar, matanya basah karena air mata sempat mengalir tanpa diduga. Terlihat menyedihkan, dimana seorang Jeno yang kasar dan suka membully orang sekarang menangis hanya karena mimpi buruk. Memang ironis, tapi sungguh Jeno tidak dapat menahannya.

Perlahan, Jeno beranjak turun dari kasurnya. Ia hendak membasuh mukanya atau sekalian mandi supaya badannya segar dan pikirannya ikut luntur terbawa air. Tapi nyatanya tidak, karena baru saja Jeno menginjak lantai kamarnya, badannya limbung dan memaksanya terduduk lagi.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Jeno getir. Sekuat tenaga ia menahan air matanya supaya tidak jatuh lagi. Ia kuat, ia bukan anak yang cengeng.

Tangan kirinya bergerak membuka laci kecil di nakas samping ranjang. Ia meraih sesuatu dari sana dengan tangan bergetar. Mata kecilnya menatap sedih benda persegi panjang yang baru saja diambilnya dari dalam laci. Benda ini sudah lama tersimpan dalam laci tanpa sekalipun pernah Jeno sentuh.

Sebuah foto polaroid.

Dalam foto itu, terdapat dua orang remaja laki-laki sebaya yang sedang tersenyum bahagia melihat kearah kamera. Dua remaja itu memiliki tinggi yang hampir sama, namun dengan warna rambut yang berbeda. Remaja yang sedikit lebih tinggi dan berbadan ateltis mempunyai rambut berwarna coklat brownie, sedangkan temannya yang berpostur lebih pendek dan kurus memiliki rambut berwarna coklat kehitaman. Dua remaja itu mengenakan seragam sekolah yang sama, tersenyum begitu manis sambil memamerkan kedekatan dengan saling berangkulan dan berpose lucu.

Itu adalah masa lalu.

Dan sekarang adalah sekarang.

Jeno mengembalikan foto itu ke tempat asalnya, lalu menghembuskan nafas panjang guna menenangkan diri. Kalau boleh jujur, Jeno sudah lelah dengan semua keadaan ini. Ia ingin berlari sejauh mungkin. Ia tidak mau makin banyak orang yang terluka akibat keegoisannya. Jeno sudah punya luka, dan ia tidak mau menambah luka lagi. Tapi ini sulit, karena Jeno sudah terlanjur melangkahkan kakinya pada jalan itu. Jalan yang sepenuhnya salah namun tetap ia ambil akibat rasa dendam dan sakit yang menyelubungi relung hatinya.

Sungguh, kalau saja Jeno punya kesempatan, ia ingin lepas dari semua ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Insomnia lagi. Ini sudah kali kedua Renjun mengalami insomnia. Hampir dua jam Renjun merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang namun tidak ada tanda-tanda kalau ia akan mengantuk. Biasanya tidak lama setelah mencium bantal, Renjun pasti akan terlelap di alam mimpi. Tapi kali ini tidak. Ia sudah berusaha berbagai cara supaya tidur, namun hasilnya sama. Ia tetap terjaga sampai sekarang.

Merasa bosan dengan keadaan, Renjun memutuskan untuk turun kebawah mengambil minum. Ia punya kebiasaan meminum air putih bila tidak bisa tidur. Mungkin hal ini akan dapat membantunya. Setelah sampai didapur, Renjun segera menuang air putih pada gelas kaca berukuran sedang dan langsung meneguknya hingga habis.

Sedang enak-enaknya minum, tiba-tiba Renjun mendengar suara langkah kaki seseorang berjalan dengan lambat kearahnya. Dengan sedikit takut Renjun menoleh kebelakang. Ia sudah siap melayangkan gelas yang ia pegang bila ternyata orang itu adalah pencuri atau hantu dan sejenisnya.

"Jaehyun hyung?"

Jaehyun berjalan lambat sambil menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya dan memasang ekspresi tidak berdosa. Ia menguap lebar, lalu menghampiri Renjun yang sekarang masih berusaha menenangkan degup jantungnya yang sempat berpacu cepat akibat imajinasi liarnya. Jaehyun meraih gelas yang dipegang Renjun lalu mengisinya dengan air. Ia meminumnya tanpa jeda, tampaknya ia juga kehausan. Kebiasaan kakak beradik ini memang cukup mirip.

"Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini?" tanya Jaehyun setelah selesai meneguk air yang ke tiga gelas. Matanya yang masih setengah terbuka menatap adiknya penasaran.

"Haus," jawab Renjun singkat sambil menunjuk gelas Jaehyun yang sebenarnya adalah gelasnya. Jaehyun menatap bingung gelas kaca itu dengan kening berkerut. Ia tidak paham. Salahkan saja kesadaran yang belum sepenuhnya terkumpul di otaknya, sehingga membuatnya sedikit lamban.

"Apa kau lapar?"

"Apa?"

"Kalau lapar, aku akan buatkan ramyeon. Kebetulan aku juga lapar sekarang."

Akhirnya, setelah Jaehyun sepenuhnya sadar dan tidak lagi mengantuk, ia mulai memasak ramyeon untuknya dan Renjun. Bila dilihat dari belakang, Jaehyun terlihat seperti koki handal yang bisa memasak apapun dengan berbagai gaya keren. Renjun hanya memperhatikan aktivitas kakaknya sambil bertopang dagu. Dalam hatinya ia terus memuji Jaehyun yang begitu baik karena mau membuatkannya ramyeon malam-malam begini.

Tidak lama berselang, ramyeon buatan Huang Jaehyun telah siap. Ramyeon itu terlihat begitu menggiurkan dengan kepulan asap yang menguarkan aroma sedap. Jaehyun juga meletakkan piring berisi omelet yang sama menggiurkannya dengan ramyeon. Renjun menatap dua menu makanan itu dengan pandangan berbinar. Perutnya yang memang lapar terasa bersorak ingin segera mencicipi makanan itu.

Kedua saudara itu mulai menikmati hidangan mereka dengan lahap. Renjun tak bisa berhenti memuji Jaehyun yang bisa memasak seenak ini walaupun Jaehyun itu laki-laki. Omelet buatan Jaehyun bahkan lebih enak dibandingkan buatan Yixing, ibunya. Dimata Renjun, Jaehyun adalah orang yang benar-benar keren. Sudah tampan, baik, pintar memasak pula. Siapa saja yang akan menjadi pasangan Jaehyun nanti, pastilah orang yang sangat beruntung.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Jaehyun seraya mengunyah omelet buatannya.

"Ddaebak!" sahut Renjun antusias. Ia memberikan dua jempolnya sebagai bentuk penilaian. Jaehyun tersenyum singkat mendengarnya. Ia senang kalau makanan buatannya bisa dinikmati dan mendapat respon baik sepeerti ini.

"Hyung belajar memasak dari mana sih? Dulu seingatku hyung tidak bisa memasak kan?" tanya Renjun heran. Pipinya terus bergerak-gerak akibat mengunyah omelet yang rasanya benar-benar pas dilidahnya.

"Aku belajar dari teman,"

"Teman siapa?"

"Teman SMA-ku."

Renjun menyipitkan matanya penasaran. "Teman atau pacar?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

"Teman, astaga!" jawab Jaehyun cepat.

"Oh." Renjun meletakkan sumpitnya disamping mangkuk ramyeon yang isinya telah habis tanpa sisa. Ia lalu meneguk air putih yang mengalir begitu menyegarkan di kerongkongannya. Setelah selesai, Renjun kembali menopang dagu didepan Jaehyun. Sepertinya mendengarkan sedikit cerita masa lalu kakaknya saat SMA dulu terasa menyenangkan.

"Coba ceritakan padaku seperti apa temanmu yang begitu berjasa mengajarimu memasak hingga seperti sekarang ini!" pinta Renjun lembut. Ia sengaja menambahkan senjata berupa aegyo yang dibuat semanis mungkin, meskipun dimata Jaehyun aegyo adiknya itu terkesan gagal.

Jaehyun menghembuskan nafas panjang sebagai pemanasan, lalu mulai menceritakan sesuai apa yang diminta Renjun. "Teman yang mengajariku memasak itu laki-laki. Dia tampan, kaya, dan berbakat. Sayangnya dia sedikit kasar. Ia sangat suka membentak dan menyuruh ini itu. Awalnya aku dan dia tidak dekat sedikitpun, malah sebenarnya kami itu bermusuhan. Tapi entah karena sebab apa, akhirnya aku dan dia bisa dekat. Ia sering mengajariku memasak, yaah walaupun sebenarnya dia lebih sering membentakku dibanding mengajariku sih. Dia adalah orang yang benar-benar baik. Dia adalah penyelamatku, dan sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah melupakannya." jelas Jaehyun panjang lebar. Terbesit senyum getir menghias wajahnya yang tampan.

"Memangnya namanya siapa?"

"Namanya-" Jaehyun terdiam sejenak, tiba-tiba lidahnya kelu saat akan menyebutkan nama itu. "-Namanya, _Lee Taeyong_."

Renjun menangkap sinar kesedihan dikedua sorot mata Jaehyun. Wajahnya yang awalnya cerah langsung berubah mendung saat menyebutkan nama itu. Renjun memang tidak bisa menebak sifat seseorang, namun ia sedikit tau tentang adanya perubahan-perubahan macam itu.

"Dimana dia berada sekarang?" tanya Renjun lirih, berusaha tidak membuat Jaehyun semakin sedih.

"Aku tidak tau."

"Tidak tau?"

"Ya, aku tidak tau." balas Jaehyun seraya menundukkan kepalanya. "Sudahlah, aku tidak mau membahasnya lagi. Sekarang kau tidur saja, ini sudah malam!" ujarnya mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dengan sigap Jaehyun mulai mengemasi peralatan makan mereka dan langsung membawanya ke wastafel untuk dicuci. Renjun menatap kakaknya dengan alis terpaut bingung. Kenapa Jaehyun jadi bersikap aneh? Apa ada yang salah? Atau ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan? Entahlah, tidak ada yang tau apa yang telah terjadi sebenarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hidup Yukhei terasa cukup menyenangkan setelah dirinya keluar dari geng asuhan Jeno yang menurutnya begitu menyiksa. Ia bisa bernafas lega dan bebas melakukan apa saja tanpa takut dengan tatapan tajam Jeno. Sudah tiga hari, dan Yukhei sudah dapat merasakan betapa menyenangkannya hidup sebagai murid biasa tanpa embel-embel anggota geng populer di sekolah.

Seperti sekarang ini, dimana biasanya jam tujuh malam ia harus berlatih basket dengan klub dan bertemu tatap dengan sorot tajam Jeno, sekarang Yukhei mempunyai kegiatan yang lebih berkualitas. Duduk di meja belajarnya yang nyaman sambil membaca komik detektif favoritnya yang menyenangkan. Rutinitasnya sebagai anggota geng yang selalu kesana kemari mengekori Jeno kini tidak lagi ia lakukan.

Ia sudah bebas.

Yukhei membuka lembar keseratus sembilan puluh pada komiknya dengan perasaan berdebar-debar. Bagaimana tidak? Penjahat yang sudah ditangkap oleh polisi ternyata bukanlah penjahat yang sesungguhnya. Ia benar-benar tertarik dalam cerita ini dan ikut merasakan bagaimana kalau seandainya menjadi polisi itu.

Kedamaiannya yang langka tiba-tiba terhenti saat teliganya menangkap bunyi pintu yang terbuka dengan keras diselingi dengan suara berat laki-laki yang begitu marah. Yukhei meletakkan komiknya, lalu berjalan pelan menuju pintu kamarnya. Ia membukanya sedikit, mencoba mengintip apa yang terjadi di luar sana.

"Sial! Ini semua karena parasit itu! Yukhei-ah, kemari kau!"

Yukhei terkesiap mendengar suara berat itu dan langsung menutup kembali pintu kamarnya. Nafasnya memburu dan jatungnya berdegup kencang. Baiklah, ia takut sekarang. Ini bukan karena komik detektif menegangkan yang baru saja ia baca, namun karena suara itu begitu menusuk telinganya dan membuat nyalinya ciut seketika.

"Yukhei-ah, kemari sekarang atau aku akan mendobrak pintu kamarmu?!" ancam suara itu tanpa ampun. Dengan kalut, Yukhei memberanikan diri membuka pintu kamarnya dan keluar dari sana, menghampiri lelaki paruh baya yang sedang duduk di kursi ruang tengah dengan sungut kemarahan yang membuncah.

Melihat kedatangan Yukhei yang terlambat, laki-laki tua itu langsung berdiri dan melemparkan sebuah amplop putih tepat kewajah Yukhei. "Apa yang sudah kau lakukan hah?"

"Maksud ayah?"

"Maksudku? Kau tidak tau apa maksudku?" laki-laki tua itu yang merupakan ayah Yukhei mendengus sebal. "Aku dipecat, bodoh! Dan ini semua karenamu!"

Apa? Dipecat?

Yukhei menggigit bibir bawahnya tidak percaya. Henry(ayahnya) bekerja sebagai karyawan di sebuah rumah makan yang cukup elit di Korea Selatan. Henry menjabat sebagai pelayan di rumah makan itu. Meski hanya sebagai pelayan, gaji yang diperoleh cukup banyak sehingga bisa digunakan untuk mencukupi keperluan sehari-hari. Henry juga terkenal dengan sikap ulet dan disiplin, membuatnya banyak mendapat perhatian dari sang pemilik rumah makan.

Baru beberapa hari yang lalu Henry berucap kalau ia mendapat lembur, tapi sekarang ia malah dipecat tanpa sebab yang jelas. Dan tentu saja pelampiasan yang tepat adalah anak satu-satunya, Yukhei.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Jeno huh?"

"Apa? Jeno?"

"Kau lupa pemilik rumah makan itu siapa? Dia Lee Donghae, ayah dari temanmu, Jeno!"

Oh, ia ingat sekarang. Pemilik rumah makan terkenal tempat ayahnya bekerja itu milik pengusaha sukses bernama Lee Donghae, yang tidak lain adalah ayah Jeno. Yukhei mengepalkan tangannya marah. Ia tau kenapa Jeno melakukan ini. Jeno pasti dendam padanya karena kejadian tempo hari dan melampiaskannya pada pekerjaan ayahnya. Ini tidak adil. Kalau Jeno dendam, seharusnya dia langsung membalasnya lewat Yukhei, bukan lewat perantara lain.

"Memang dasar parasit! Kau itu selalu saja menyusahkanku!" bentak Henry dengan amarah yang makin menjadi. Laki-laki tua itu mengusak rambutnya frustasi, lalu dengan kasar menabrak bahu Yukhei dan berlalu menuju kamar.

Yukhei menarik nafas panjang guna mentralkan pikirannya. Dalam hatinya ia sangat marah pada Jeno yang begitu pengecut. Ia juga sedih karena ayahnya yang harus menanggung pelampiasan Jeno. Dari dulu, Yukhei tau kalau Jeno memang pemarah. Tapi ia tak menyangka kalau Jeno akan bersikap seperti ini.

Umpatan-umpatan ayahnya yang terdengar dari dalam kamar membuat teliganya panas. Yukhei memutuskan untuk pergi keluar rumah, mencoba mencari ketenangan atas masalah ini. Namun baru saja ia membuka pintu, matanya mendapati sosok Jungwoo yang berdiri di tengah serambi rumahnya. Tangan kanannya menggenggam sebuah buku tebal.

"Oh, apa aku mengganggu? Aku mau mengembalikan buku matematimu," ujar Jungwoo canggung. Ia lalu menghampiri Yukhei dan memberikan buku itu pada pemiliknya.

"Terima kasih ya,"

"Sama-sama." balas Yukhei tak kalah canggung.

Tidak ada yang bersuara setelahnya, membiarkan suasana hening menyelimuti. Jungwoo menggaruk tengkuknya bingung. Ia ingin bertanya perihal percakapan menegangkan yang baru saja didengarnya antara Yukhei dan ayahnya, tapi ia urungkan karena Yukhei pasti tidak akan mau menjawabnya.

"Jeno memang benar-benar brengsek!" akhirnya Jungwoo tidak tahan untuk tidak berkomentar. Walau dalam pikiran dan hati ia bertekad tidak akan membahasnya, tapi mulutnya tak bisa membendungnya. Sebagai teman Jeno, ia merasa kecewa karena Jeno tega melakukan hal ini pada Yukhei.

"Hyung, kau mau kemana?" seru Yukhei saat tiba-tiba Jungwoo berbalik dan berjalan menjauh dengan langkah lebar. Firasatnya diserang perasaan tidak enak. Ia takut kalau Jungwoo melakukan hal yang buruk.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jeno merapatkan mantelnya saat udara dingin menerpa tubuhnya yang letih. Ia baru saja keluar dari apotik untuk membeli beberapa vitamin yang sering ia minum untuk menjaga kesehatannya. Sebenarnya bibi Woojang sudah menawarkan diri untuk membelikannya, tapi Jeno bersikeras untuk membeli sendiri di jam sembilan malam dengan keadaan cuaca yang sangat dingin tidak bersahabat.

Kakinya menapak pelan melewati jalan yang sebenarnya cukup lebar namun entah kenapa begitu sepi. Biasanya jalan ini masih ramai walau sampai jam sepuluh malam. Jeno berpendapat kalau cuaca dingin ini yang membuat banyaknya orang yang biasa berlalu lalang di jalan ini enggan keluar dari rumah mereka.

Sebuah kaleng penyok tanpa isi tiba-tiba menggelinding dari arah belakang mengenai kakinya. Jeno berhenti mengamati kaleng itu dengan kening berkerut. Tidak mungkin kaleng ini menggelinding sendiri, pasti ada orang yang menendangnya. Jeno menoleh kebelakang, mencoba melihat siapa manusia yang dengan seenak jidat menendang kaleng itu mengenai kakinya yang berharga.

Dan orang itu adalah Jungwoo.

Jungwoo berdiri beberapa meter dibelakang Jeno dengan tatapan tajam bak pisau penjagal. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan kedalam saku hoodie hitam yang ia kenakan.

"Kau yang menendang kaleng itu, Kim?" tanya Jeno datar.

"Hmm."

"Berani sekali kau melakukannya?"

"Untuk apa aku takut huh? Kau tau kan siapa aku? Aku itu berandal, dan aku tidak pernah takut dengan pengecut sepertimu!" balas Jungwoo seraya menyunggingkan senyum mengejek.

Jeno memicing tidak suka. Ia tersinggung mendengar ucapan Jungwoo yang mengatainya pengecut. "Sebenarnya apa masalahmu?" tanya Jeno langsung pada inti. Ia tidak mau basa-basi lagi yang malah mengundang rasa geramnya.

Jungwoo tidak menjawab, melainkan langsung menghampiri Jeno dan melesatkan kepalan tangannya yang kuat kearah wajah Jeno. Jeno terhuyung mundur beberapa langkah, merasa sedikit terkejut karena pukulan mendadak itu. Dengan amarah meluap, Jeno balik memukul Jungwoo tidak kalah kuat. Pukulan itu cukup membuat rahang Jungwoo tergores dan meimbulkan rasa nyeri.

Semakin didominasi rasa jengkel, Jungwoo menyambar mantel yang digunakan Jeno dan menghantamkan tiga pukulan sekaligus di wajah itu. Jeno jatuh tersungkur mengenai aspal dingin dengan menyedihkan. Tulang hidungnya tergores hingga mengeluarkan sepercik darah dari sana. Sudut bibirnya robek dan terasa begitu perih. Belum lagi lebam di sekitar matanya membuatnya berat untuk melihat.

"Sudah selesai, Kim?" tanya Jeno sambil terkekeh pelan. Walau wajahnya babak belur sekarang, bukan berarti dia akan menangis sambil meminta maaf. Tidak, ego Jeno tidak serendah itu.

"Teman macam apa kau huh! Tega sekali kau melakukan itu pada Yukhei?" kata Jungwoo dengan nafas memburu. Kepalan tangannya terasa perih karena menghantam wajah Jeno berulang kali.

"Sepertinya kau sangat mencintainya ya, sampai-sampai kau memukuliku hanya karena dia."

"Bukan itu bodoh!" balas Jungwoo geram. "Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini padanya? Kenapa kau membuat ayahnya dipecat? Apa membuatnya keluar dari geng belum cukup?"

"Kurasa belum cukup. Malah setelah ini aku berencana menyuruh ayahku untuk mencabut program beasiswa yang ia dapatkan. Bukankah menurutmu itu bagus?"

"Sial!"

Jungwoo kembali menghantamkan kepalan tangannya ke wajah Jeno berkali-kali tanpa ampun. Ia tidak peduli Jeno akan sekarat atau bagaimana setelah ini. Jungwoo bahkan tidak masalah kalau ia disebut berandal yang tega memukul temannya sendiri. Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Ia tidak suka melihat Yukhei, orang yang begitu ia cintai mendapat masalah hanya karena ulah Jeno.

"Dengarkan aku!" Jungwoo menarik mantel bagian dada Jeno, mengarahkan tatapan marahnya pada laki-laki bermata kecil yang kini sudah tidak berdaya. "Kau akan menyesal! Aku pastikan kalau kau akan mendapatkan balasan dari semua yang telah kau lakukan. Bersiap-siaplah untuk semua kesedihan yang akan kau terima setelah ini."

Dan Jungwoo memukul Jeno untuk yang terakhir di bagian tulang pipinya hingga menimbulkan goresan cukup parah dan darah yang mengalir keluar dari sana. Jungwoo melepaskan cengkeramannya dengan kasar, lalu berdiri dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Jeno sendirian.

Jeno merasakan seluruh tubuhnya nyeri, terlebih di wajahnya. Kepalanya kembali berdenyut, menimbulkan rasa sakit yang menyiksa. Sederet kalimat peringatan dari Jungwoo terdengar menggema di telinga Jeno. _Kau akan menyesal dan mendapatkan semua balasan dari perbuatanmu_. Entah kenapa hati Jeno terasa kalut dan gelisah. Perasaan takut tiba-tiba menyergapnya, ikut menambah kadar menyedihkan dalam dirinya. Ia berusaha bangkit, namun tenaganya tak mencukupi. Ia limbung dan punggungnya kembali mencium aspal dingin. Memori masa lalu tentang hidupnya, Taeyong, dan kelima temannya berputar-putar di otaknya, membuat Jeno semakin merasa sakit di hatinya.

"Tolong aku," ucap Jeno lirih. Matanya terasa berat dan objek yang dilihatnya menjadi kabur dan berputar. Kepalanya semakin pening seperti ada sebuah palu yang memukulnya berkali-kali. Wajahnya nyeri dan perih akibat perkelahiannya dengan Jungwoo.

"Tolong aku,"

.

"...Astaga, Jeno-ya!"

Dan seruan itu serta langkah kaki yang menapak gelisah kearahnya adalah hal terakhir yang Jeno dengar sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Annyeonghaseyo chingudeul /lambai-lambai bareng noren XD/**

 **Chapter lima updet uyeeh, siapa yang udah nunggu huehehe. Sebelumnya aku mau minta maaf kalau ff ini semakin aneh, membingungkan, gak jelas, gak sesuai ekspetasi dan sebagainya. Maaf ya chingu huehehe.**

 **Oh ya, lagi lagi aku mau minta maaf untuk noren shipper kalau di chap ini momentnya masi dikit, gaada sama sekali malah /maaf banget/. Di chap ini aku lebih tekanin ke konflik dulu soalnya. Tapi jangan sedih, karena noren bakal tetap akan banyak moment kedepannya, serius. Dan untuk shipper pair lain, bakal ada lebih banyak juga kedepannya. Jadi sabar ya chingu heheh.**

 **Dan disini aku bikin Jeno rada antagonis gapapa kan wkwk. Aku sebenernya gaada niatan bikin Jeno jahat nan kejem begini, tapi serius Jeno sebenernya baik, cuman buat bumbu ff biar makin menarik aja kok, jadi yagitu wkwk.**

 **Aku mau mengucapkan terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya bagi yang sudah mampir baca, kasih favs, follow, atau bahkan kasih review yang benar-benar berharga buat aku. Terima kasih sekali lagi ya chingu /peluk satu satu/.**

 **Kalau ada kritik, saran, pendapat dan lain sebagainya bisa diisi di kolom review ya, aku dengan senang hati menerimanya kok heuehe. Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak kalian chingudeul...**

 **.**

 **Monggo Reviewnya**

 **.**

 **Maaf kalau di chap kemarin aku belum sempet bales review kalian, maaf banget. Tapi sekarang dan kedepannya bakal kubales kok heuehe.**

 **.**

 **Balasan Review :**

 **Cho Kyungmint =** _kayaknya sih udah mulai suka wkwk, udah ku next nih. Makasi yaa_

 **Hwarinchy =** _ciyee makin gemes sama kujuga wkwk. Makasi loh ya udh sukain ff ini /peluk/ kalau gitu tunggu ff ini terus ya hueheh. Makasi yaaa_

 **nichi =** _iyaa bener abngnya jeno si tiwai wkwk. Dan sebenernya aku gaada niatan bikin si yukhei sama njun jadi sebangku sih, cuman waktu baca review mu ku jadi dapet inspirasi gitu hueheh. Makasi yaa_

 **kyungie love =** _kayaknya si jeno mulai jeles wkwk. Rahasia apa aja ditunggu aja di chap selanjutnya ya hueheh. Makasi yaa_

 **Byunki =** _wah wah cenayang bukan ya heheh. Baca terus ya biar tau jawabannya wkwk. Ini uda ku next kok heheh. Makasi yaa_

 **KM-FARA =** _kisah tentang bang tiwai masih belum terpecahkan ya hehe, lucas serem gimana? Lucas baik kok orangny wkwk. Makasi yaa_

 **Byunnie puppy =** _lh ya mampus emang biar tau rasa hueheh. Makasi yaa_

 **Cheon yj =** _njun cocok sama semuanya asal dia uke gamasalah kok aku wkwk. Makasi yaa_

 **ParkYuu =** _iyee si Jeno tsundere gitu orangnya. Aku juga berharap yukhei bakal nyomblangin noren wkwk. Ini uda kulanjut, dan terus baca smpai selesai oke chinguyaa. Makasi yaa_

 **It's YuanRenKai =** _ciyee cemburu wkwk. Yukhei njun cocok juga sih hueheh. Makasi yaa_

 **Prk RinHyun-Uchiha =** _sama kujuga deg-degan. Rahasia apaa n cob wkwk. Makasi yaa_

 **Ka Cira =** _ciyee nge ship yukhei renjun ciyee wkwk, aku juga dapet inspirasi gitu waktu nonton anime soalnya wkwk. Tengkyu dah suka ff ini hueheh. Makasi yaa_

 **.**

 **Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah mendukung ff ini. Terima kasih.**

 **.**

 **norenship23, 02062017**


	7. Chapter 7 : Enam

**Six Adversary**

 **author : norenship23**

 **.**

 **Cast : Renjun || Jeno || Mark || Jaemin || Haechan || Jungwoo || Yukhei**

 **Lenght : Chaptered**

 **Genre : Romance, School life, Friendship, AU**

 **Rate : T**

 **Desclaimer :** **Cast milik tuhan, agensi, dan orang tua masing-masing. Sedangkan komposisi cerita milik saya.**

 **Warning : BxB, BoysLove, alur cepat, typo's**

 **Big thanks to :** **adaml8770, crybaby0331, tryss, CherryBomb127, BlueBerry Jung, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, KM-FARA, kimdy, nichi, Ka Cira, kyungie love, Byunnie puppy, It's YuanRenkai, Cheon yi, Byunki, ParkYuu, YoonCha, natns88, dan yang sudah favs dan follow ff ini :)  
**

 **.**

 **.**

Jemari itu bergerak perlahan, menandakan Jeno telah sadar dari pingsannya yang hampir memakan waktu satu setengah jam. Seberkas cahaya terang berhasil menerobos kedalam sela matanya yang kecil, membuatnya harus mengerjap beberapa kali guna beradaptasi dengan keadaan. Rasa pening dan nyeri kembali merayapi tubuhnya saat kesadarannya telah kembali sempurna.

"Errgh," erangnya menahan pening yang semakin menjadi di kepalanya. Tangan kanannya bergerak lemah menuju pelipisnya, memijitnya pelan untuk mengurangi pening itu. Matanya memandang langit-langit ruangan ini yang terlihat asing baginya. Sejak kapan ia punya ruangan dengan kondisi langit-langit bercat hijau cerah seperti ini? Jeno menyapukan pandangannya kearah kanan ruangan, dan ia hanya mendapati rak-rak besar berisi buku yang entah berapa jumlahnya. Jelas ini bukan kamarnya. Jeno tidak suka warna hijau dan tidak suka buku. Lalu ini kamar siapa?

Jeno menoleh kearah kiri ruangan, dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat seorang laki-laki berambut oranye yang begitu familiar di matanya sedang tertidur. Laki-laki itu adalah Huang Renjun, musuhnya yang punya tubuh sekecil kacang. Wajahnya terlihat begitu pulas walau ia tidur dengan posisi duduk di lantai dan hanya berbantalkan kedua tangan yang terletak di atas ranjang. Fokusnya teralih pada sebuah kotak putih transparan yang tergeletak di nakas samping ranjang yang berisi obat, kapas, kasa, plester, dan sejenisnya.

Tangan Jeno mengambil sebuah cermin kecil di atas nakas, lalu menggunakannya untuk mengamati kondisi wajahnya yang ia yakini pasti akan parah. Tapi setelah melihatnya, ternyata lukanya sudah bersih. Tidak ada lagi darah yang menghias. Yang ada hanya sebuah luka yang telah diobati dengan begitu tekun. Dan Jeno tau siapa yang telah mengobati semua lukanya.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Huang Renjun?

Jeno meletakkan kembali cermin itu ketempat asalnya, lalu dengan gerakan sepelan mungkin, ia memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran ranjang. Matanya menatap Renjun lamat-lamat. Sebuah senyum tipis terlukis di wajahnya. Tangan kirinya terulur kearah Renjun, membelai surai oranye itu pelan, meminimalkan gerakan yang bisa saja membuat Renjun terbangun dari tidurnya yang nyenyak.

"Terima kasih." ucap Jeno lirih sambil tetap menyunggingkan senyum. Dalam hati, ia tidak menyangka kalau Renjun akan membantunya. Ia tidak menyangka kalau suara terakhir yang ia dengar sebelum ia pingsan adalah suara Renjun. Ia tidak menyangka Renjun akan membawanya pulang dan merawat lukanya di malam yang larut hingga rela tertidur di lantai yang dingin. Jeno sungguh tidak pernah berpikir kalau Renjun bisa sebaik ini padanya.

Tangan Jeno terus membelai surai itu yang begitu lembut. Matanya menyusuri setiap detail wajah Renjun yang terlelap. _**Cantik,**_ pikirnya. Tanpa sengaja, ujung jemari Jeno menyentuh bagian belakang telinga Renjun, membuat laki-laki kecil itu sedikit terusik karena titik sensitifnya dijamah walau tidak disengaja.

Dengan lancang, Jeno kembali menyentuh bagian belakang telinga itu, tak menghiraukan Renjun yang mungkin saja bisa terbangun karena ulahnya. Melihat Renjun dengan ekspresi yang sulit dijelaskan seperti itu membuatnya senang.

Jeno segera menarik tangannya saat Renjun terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia langsung memasang wajah datarnya guna melindungi gengsinya yang sebesar planet jupiter. Renjun mengucek kedua matanya yang masih setengah terbuka, setelah itu ia memandang Jeno dengan pandangan terkejut.

"Sejak kapan kau sadar?" tanyanya bingung.

"Baru saja!"

Renjun hanya menggumamkan 'oh' pelan, bingung mau berucap apa lagi untuk menimpali. Dengan canggung, Renjun berdiri dan membereskan kotak obat itu tanpa melontarkan kata sedikit pun. Suasana hening telah mengambil alih keadaan antara keduanya. Jeno juga diam, tidak ada niatan untuk mengajak bicara duluan.

"Kau mau teh dengan madu?" tanya Renjun akhirnya, memberanikan diri untuk bertanya dan membuang jauh-jauh keheningan yang terjadi. Jeno mendongak, alisnya terpaut bingung. "Teh dengan madu cukup bagus untuk memulihkan kondisi tubuh yang lemah." lanjutnya.

"Memangnya aku terlihat lemah?"

Nah, mulai menyebalkan lagi kan?

Renjun memutar bola matanya malas. "Kurasa begitu, kau baru saja pingsan dengan kondisi yang mengerikan." balas Renjun datar. Tanpa mendengar balasan dari Jeno lagi, Renjun langsung beranjak keluar dari kamar. Namun dua detik kemudian, Renjun kembali berdiri di ambang pintu sambil memasang wajah kesal. "Jangan pernah menyentuh telingaku tanpa izin, sialan!"

Jeno melongo mendengarnya. Apa katanya tadi? Menyentuh telinga tanpa izin? Apa jangan-jangan? Jeno membuang nafasnya panjang, merasa malu karena ketahuan. Astaga, setelah ini wajahnya mau ditaruh dimana? Apa Renjun juga sadar kalau Jeno sudah membelai rambutnya tadi? Oh tidak, jangan sampai!

Sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian, Renjun telah kembali dengan sebuah gelas kaca berukuran besar berisi teh hangat dengan tambahan madu. Ia mengulurkannya pada Jeno, menyuruhnya untuk langsung meminumnya. "Minumlah, aku ikhlas membuatkannya." ujar Renjun datar tanpa ada nada bersahabat sama sekali.

Jeno yang masih merasa malu karena sudah ketahuan, hanya menerimanya tanpa membalas. Ia menatap air berwarna coklat itu sebentar, lalu menghirup aroma melati yang menguar bersama kepulan asap yang menenangkan.

"Ini tidak ada racunnya kan?"

"Memangnya aku mau membunuhmu?"

"Mungkin saja kan? Apa aku salah berpikir kalau musuhku bisa saja membunuhku dengan cara kasat mata seperti ini?" balas Jeno santai, namun cukup membuat Renjun tersinggung.

"Terserah!" akhirnya Renjun mengalah. Untuk apa juga ia membalas argumen tidak penting seperti itu, malah membuat perdebatan tidak akan selesai.

Jeno menyesap teh bercampur madu itu perlahan, merasakan sensani manis yang berhasil dikecap oleh lidahnya. Kerongkongan dan juga perutnya terasa hangat saat air itu tertelan dan membuatnya merasa nyaman.

"Enak, kan?" tanya Renjun sengaja. Sebenarnya ia sudah bisa melihat ekspresi Jeno yang merasa senang dengan minuman buatannya, tapi sepertinya akan lebih menyenangkan kalau Jeno yang mengatakannya langsung.

"Biasa saja. Seperti minuman yang dijual di pinggir jalan."

Renjun mendengus. "Sepertinya gengsimu itu besar sekali ya?"

"Aku tidak gengsi. Rasanya memang biasa saja."

"Terserah!" Renjun mengalah untuk yang kedua kalinya, enggan untuk berdebat lebih panjang lagi. Jeno meletakkan gelas itu pada nakas, lalu dengan perlahan ia turun dari ranjang. Renjun menatap Jeno dalam diam, bingung kenapa Jeno tiba-tiba turun.

"Tidurlah!"

"Hah?"

Jeno menunjuk jam dinding bergambar karakter moomin dengan dagunya, memaksa Renjun ikut mengalihkan pandangan kesana. Pukul sebelas lebih tujuh belas menit.

"Sudah larut, lebih baik kau tidur."

"Lalu kau?"

"Tentu saja pulang. Memangnya aku harus tidur bersamamu begitu? Yang benar saja!"

Lagi-lagi Renjun harus menghela nafas, mencoba mencari kesabaran akan Jeno yang sedari tadi sangat menyebalkan. Kalau saja Jeno tidak dalam kondisi setelah dipukuli entah oleh siapa, Renjun pasti sudah menjitak kepala batu itu berkali-kali. Lagipula Renjun heran kenapa bisa Jeno sebegitu menyebalkan walau tadinya ia sudah sekarat dan hampir mati.

Akhirnya Renjun mengantar Jeno hingga ambang pintu rumahnya, menatap laki-laki bermata kecil itu yang masih mengikat tali sepatunya. Setelah selesai mengikat dengan rapat, Jeno segera berdiri menghadap Renjun dengan ekspresi datar seperti biasa.

"Aku mau bertanya satu hal." ucapnya pelan.

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau mau menolongku?"

Hening. Renjun bingung mau menjawab pertanyaan mendadak itu dengan jawaban apa. Ia tidak berhasil menemukan jawaban yang sekiranya cocok dan wajar untuk dilontarkan. Otaknya terasa benar-benar kosong.

"Karena...aku orang baik."

"Hanya itu?"

"Ya."

"Lain kali jangan menolongku lagi!"

Renjun mendongak seketika, merasa terkejut dengan kalimat itu. "Maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak mau berhutang budi dengan musuhku sendiri!" entah karena alasan apa, sisi Jeno yang tajam, sinis, dan ber-aura suram kembali hadir. Kening Renjun berkerut bingung, tidak paham dengan situasi aneh ini.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Jeno langsung berbalik dan beranjak pulang. Ia bahkan tidak mengucapkan terima kasih sama sekali. Tubuhnya hilang saat pintu pagar rumahnya kembali tertutup, menyisakan Renjun dengan segala pertanyaan di pikirannya.

"Sebenarnya dia kenapa sih? Apa jangan-jangan Jeno itu bipolar? Atau Jeno punya alter ego? Atau dia baru saja puber hingga begitu labil? Aissh, entahlah!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ada yang tidak beres.

Setelah kelas mengalami kehebohan akibat pindahnya Yukhei dari deret bangku kekuasaan Jeno, kali ini kelas 2-J kembali dibuat heboh karena hal serupa. Kim Jungwoo, sang tentara terdepan dalam geng populer itu juga mendadak pindah bangku dari deret krusial itu. Entah apa sebabnya, pagi-pagi sekali ia datang dan mengklaim bangku Sanha sebagai bangku miliknya. Dengan santai tanpa dosa, ia menyuruh Sanha duduk di bangkunya yang dahulu. Tak ia pedulikan Sanha yang terus protes tidak terima, yang penting ia bisa pindah dan tidak melihat si pangeran Jeno sok dalam segala hal itu.

"Kenapa hyung pindah bangku?" tanya Yukhei dengan kening terpaut. Bangku Sanha terletak tepat di depan bangku Yukhei, membuat Jungwoo bernafas lega karena bisa kembali dekat dengan pujaan hati.

"Mataku bosan melihat pemandangan yang sama disana." balasnya santai.

Kehebohan dalam kelas tak berhenti begitu saja. Seluruh murid selain Jungwoo dan Renjun dibuat terkejut saat melihat Jeno datang dengan kondisi wajah memar dan lebam di beberapa bagian. Seketika desas-desus kembali bertebaran mengenai sebab kepindahan Jungwoo dan juga luka di wajah Jeno. Banyak yang beranggapan kalau dua laki-laki itu mengalami masalah pribadi hingga akhirnya bertengkar.

Tidak seperti Yukhei yang cuek dan memilih mengabaikan semua itu, Jungwoo malah semakin memperkeruh keadaan dan membuat semua murid dalam kelas membenarkan opini mereka.

"Wajahmu keren! Habis berkelahi dengan siapa, Jen?" tanya Jungwoo sambil terkekeh, terkesan menantang dan tanpa takut. Jangan lupakan kalau Jungwoo adalah seorang bad boy yang enggan menjadi bawahan siapapun. Harga dirinya sudah cukup terinjak karena mau menjadi babu Jeno selama setahun ini, dan sekarang Jungwoo telah sadar sepenuhnya.

Renjun menggigit bibir was-was. Meskipun ia tidak tau siapa pelaku yang sudah memukuli Jeno hingga sekarat seperti kemarin, tapi setelah melihat kepindahan Jungwoo dan kalimat ejekannya barusan, Renjun yakin kalau Jungwoo lah pelakunya. Jungwoo yang sudah membuat Jeno babak belur hingga nyaris mati kemarin malam.

Dalam otaknya terbesit pertanyaan, sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi antara mereka? Yukhei keluar, Jungwoo juga, lalu setelah ini apa lagi?

"Mark! Jaemin! Haechan! Kalian tidak mau pindah kesini juga?" seru Jungwoo sekali lagi. Bagai menabur minyak dalam api. "Biarkan si Jeno duduk di deret sucinya itu sendirian!"

BRAK

Seluruh pasang mata kini mengarah kearah Jeno yang baru saja menggebrak mejanya dengan keras. Tangannya mengepal kuat, sorot matanya menatap Jungwoo setajam samurai. Atmosfer dalam kelas langsung berubah menegangkan, menyelubungi kedua laki-laki yang saling menatap tajam satu sama lain.

"Wae? Kau mau kupukuli lagi?"

Ucapan itu cukup membuat rasa penasaran seluruh murid tentang luka lebam di wajah Jeno terungkap. Apa yang diduga Renjun benar adanya, kalau Jungwoo yang sudah memukuli Jeno kemarin.

"Kau mau kubuat sekarat seperti kemarin lagi?" imbuh Jungwoo tanpa ampun.

Jeno tidak tahan lagi. Telinganya panas mendengar semua itu. Harga dirinya yang berharga dan juga egonya yang tinggi telah diinjak dengan tak seharusnya. Ia hendak menghampiri Jungwoo saat ini juga untuk menyumpal mulut besar itu, namun lengannya berhasil dicegah Mark dari arah belakang.

"Tahan emosimu!" cegah Mark khawatir. Ia sebenarnya juga tidak tau sama sekali masalah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara kedua sahabatnya. Mark juga sama terkejutnya dengan murid lain saat tau kalau Jungwoo yang sudah membuat lebam di wajah Jeno.

"Lihat saja apa yang bisa kulakukan padamu, Kim!" desis Jeno tajam. Ia lalu melirik kearah Yukhei. "Dan kau juga pengkhianat!"

Tatapan Jeno kini beralih pada Renjun yang menduduk, ikut menyeretnya dalam masalah pertemanan rumit mereka. "Dan kau Huang!" Renjun bersumpah dapat melihat kilatan kemarahan di kedua mata Jeno saat ia memberanikan diri untuk mendongak. Ia merinding, merasa ngeri kenapa sekarang namanya yang disebut. "Ini semua karenamu!"

Dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya, nama Renjun yang menjadi bahan kesalahan dari semua masalah Jeno. Memangnya apa yang sudah Renjun lakukan sehingga Jeno melimpahkan semua kesalahan padanya? Renjun bahkan tidak tau masalahnya sama sekali. Lalu kenapa ia terus yang disalahkan?

Jeno menepis tangan Mark yang masih menahan tangannya, lalu berjalan dengan langkah lebar meninggalkan kelas. Ia muak. Meskipun jam pelajaran pertama akan segera berlangsung, tapi Jeno tak peduli. Ia sudah terlanjur emosi.

Yukhei mengerling sejenak kearah Renjun yang duduk disebelahnya dengan raut cemas. Renjun pasti gelisah karena masalah runyam yang terjadi sekarang. Kedua netranya beralih pada Jungwoo, sang tersangka dibalik konflik pagi ini. Dengan kesal, Yukhei memukul kepala itu dengan buku Bahasa Korea miliknya yang lumayan tebal.

"Aw..." Jungwoo mengaduh seraya mengusap kepalanya secara reflek. Ia menengok kebelakang, mendapati Yukhei yang menatap kesal kearahnya. Kalau saja yang memukul kepalanya barusan bukan Yukhei, mungkin saja ia sudah memberikan bogem penuh kasih sayangnya sedari tadi.

"Kenapa sih?"

"Kau yang kenapa?" balas Yukhei kesal. "Kenapa kau memukuli Jeno? Dan kenapa kau malah membuat keadaan jadi makin rumit?"

"Lah, kenapa jadi marah? Aku melakukan ini karena dia semena-mena terhadapmu. Seharusnya kau berterima kasih, bukannya memukul kepalaku." komentar Jungwoo ikut sebal.

"Masalahnya bukan begitu, hyung."

"Lalu apa?"

Yukhei melirik Renjun yang kini sedang berkutat dengan ponselnya. Telinganya tersumpal earphone putih yang mengalunkan lagu bervolume keras. Yukhei menoleh lagi kearah Jungwoo, lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya dan kemudian berbisik, "Aku khawatir pada Renjun."

Hati Jungwoo mencelos. Kenapa Yukhei malah mengkhawatirkan orang lain dibanding dirinya yang sudah berjuang mati-matian seperti ini? Ia memukuli Jeno bukan tanpa alasan. Semua itu ia lakukan demi Yukhei. Hanya demi Yukhei. Tapi sekarang Yukhei malah memarahinya karena sikapnya dapat membuat Renjun dalam bahaya? Yang benar saja!

Perasaan kecewa menjalari tubuhnya. Moodnya langsung memburuk seketika. Jungwoo melirik sinis kearah Renjun, menyumpahi dalam hati laki-laki berambut oranye menyebalkan yang selalu saja mendapat perhatian Yukhei yang selama ini diinginkannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Renjun memasukkan sebuah kunci kedalam lubangnya guna membuka loker miliknya yang terletak di bagian paling ujung. Ia memutarnya dua kali, lalu membuka daun pintunya. Renjun meletakkan tiga buah buku matematika kedalam sana, menatanya dengan rapih sebelum menutupnya kembali. Namun baru saja ia hendak mengunci kembali lokernya, tiba-tiba Jungwoo datang menghampirinya dengan pandangan yang tidak mengenakkan.

"Aku perlu bicara denganmu, oranye!" desisnya tajam.

Renjun menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Melihat kedatangan Jungwoo saja sudah membuatnya resah, apalagi harus bicara dengan berandal itu. Belum lagi tatapan mematikan Jungwoo membuatnya bergidik. Ia takut nasibnya sama seperti Jeno kemarin malam.

"Bicara apa?" cicit Renjun memberanikan diri menatap Jungwoo.

Bukannya menjawab, Jungwoo malah memasang wajah aneh. Lalu ia mengedarkan pandangannya melihat keadaan sekitar dengan tatapan mencurigakan. Renjun makin dibuat kaget saat Jungwoo melangkahkan kakinya maju dua langkah mendekat, membuat Renjun ikut mundur secara reflek.

Jungwoo menarik dasi Renjun dengan gerakan tidak terlalu cepat, namun berhasil membuat Renjun tersentak bukan main. Nyawanya dalam bahaya sekarang. Dalam hati, Renjun terus memanjatkan doa semoga ada orang yang akan menyelamatkannya.

"Kenapa kau menutup matamu huh?" tanya Jungwoo ketus.

"A..aniya." jawab Renjun seraya membuka matanya cepat, dan sialnya netranya malah bertemu tatap dengan manik kembar Jungwoo yang menyiratkan rasa kesal yang begitu kentara.

"Jauhi Yukhei!"

"Eh?"

"Kaupikir aku tidak tau? Kau mau merebut Yukhei dariku kan?"

Hening.

"Merebut Yukhei darimu?"

"Hmm!"

Oh, Renjun paham sekarang. "Kau menyukai Yukhei ya?"

Jungwoo tidak menjawab. Wajahnya tetap datar tanpa ekspresi. Keterdiaman Jungwoo sudah cukup menjawab kalau Jungwoo memang menyukai Yukhei. "Aku tidak berniat merebut Yukhei darimu. Aku dan dia hanya berteman, sungguh!"

"Kaupikir aku percaya?"

"Aku tidak bohong. Aku dan Yukhei tidak punya hubungan apapun selain teman. Kau harus percaya padaku! Lagipula aku juga tidak ada perasaan apa-apa dengan Yukhei, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir!"

"Kau benar-benar tidak suka padanya?" tanya Jungwoo ragu.

Renjun menggeleng cepat. Bukan karena takut, tapi karena memang ia tidak punya perasaan apapun pada Yukhei. Selama ini Yukhei memang sangat baik padanya, tapi Renjun hanya menganggap Yukhei sebagai teman, tidak lebih.

"Kau bisa percaya padaku! Aku tidak akan merebutnya darimu!" jawab Renjun meyakinkan.

Jungwoo terdiam, terlihat berpikir. "Aku tidak butuh omong kosong. Bagaimana kalau kau buktikan padaku?"

"Bukti apa maksudmu?"

Jungwoo mengeratkan cengkeramannya pada dasi Renjun, menariknya kuat hingga membuat Renjun sedikit kesulitan untuk bernafas. "Kau harus membantuku supaya dekat dengan Yukhei!"

Renjun mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, mencoba mencerna kalimat yang dilontarkan Jungwoo barusan. "Bukannya kalian sudah dekat sebelumnya?"

"Memang! Tapi sejak kau datang, hubungan ku dan dia jadi renggang. Bagaimana? Kau bisa buktikan itu padaku?"

"Ehm, ya. Aku akan coba." jawab Renjun pelan.

"Bagus!" Jungwoo tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Dan ingat, aku akan menghajarmu kalau sampai kau menunjukkan tanda-tanda berkhianat. Kau mengerti?"

"Ya, aku sangat mengerti. Aku tidak akan mengkhianatimu."

Jungwoo melepaskan dasi Renjun dari tangannya, lalu bergerak mundur seraya memasang wajah polos tanpa dosa. Renjun menghela nafas lega karena akhirnya ia bisa lepas dari Jungwoo, meski sekarang ia punya tanggungan untuk membuat Yukhei dan Jungwoo kembali dekat seperti semula.

"Sekarang aku boleh pergi kan?"

"Pergi saja! Memangnya siapa juga yang mau bersamamu disini?"

Renjun mendengus. Kalau saja Jungwoo bukan berandal yang bisa membuat sekarat siapa saja, mungkin Renjun sudah menendangnya dengan penuh kekesalan. Tanpa bicara lagi, Renjun langsung bergegas meninggalkan ruang loker dan kembali ke kelasnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jaem?"

Jaemin yang awalnya sedang meringsuk di ruang studio sambil mencoret-coret buku dengan coretan tidak jelas langsung mendongak. Manik kembarnya menangkap sosok Mark yang sedang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Laki-laki berambut pirang itu mendudukkan diri disamping Jaemin, menyandarkan punggungnya dengan kasar di sandaran sofa ruang studio.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Mark sambil melirik Jaemin yang kini kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya mencoret-coret buku. Dimata Mark, Jaemin terlihat cukup aneh hari ini. Biasanya Jaemin akan selalu berisik dan banyak bicara, tapi hari ini telinganya bahkan tak mendengar suara Jaemin sama sekali.

"Hmm," jawab Jaemin sekenanya.

Mark menegakkan tubuhnya, lalu mengeluarkan permen karet berperisa anggur dari dalam saku almamaternya. Ia mengulurkan permen karet itu kearah Jaemin, membuat yang lebih muda terdiam sejenak dari aktivitasnya.

"Kata ayahku, permen karet baik untuk menghilangkan stres. Cobalah!"

Jaemin menerima permen karet itu sembari menyunggingkan senyum yang dipaksakan. Ia membuka bungkus permen karet itu dan memakan isinya dengan pelan, terkesan tak bersemangat.

"Kita harus pilih siapa?" itulah kalimat pertama yang keluar dari belah bibir Jaemin hari ini yang Mark dengar. Lirih dan terdengar putus asa. Tangannya terus bergerak tanpa arah diatas buku yang telah penuh dengan coretan. Matanya mengisyaratkan kesedihan yang jarang sekali diperlihatkan oleh seorang Jaemin yang ceria.

"Apa maksudnya harus pilih siapa?"

"Jeno atau Yukhei?" balas Jaemin cepat. "Jungwoo hyung sudah memilih Yukhei. Lalu kita akan pilih siapa? Kita tidak mungkin memilih keduanya kan?"

"Jaem..."

"Firasatku waktu itu benar kan, hyung? Aku sudah menduga kalau jadinya akan seperti ini."

Mark tidak membalas lagi. Kalaupun mau membalas, ia juga bingung harus membalas dengan ucapan apa. Ia mengerti kesedihan Jaemin, karena bagaimanapun ia juga bagian dari mereka. Ia juga sedih karena persahabatan mereka lambat laun makin pudar.

"Kalau memang harus memilih, aku akan pilih Jeno." ucap Jaemin yang sontak membuat Mark menoleh kearahnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku ingin mempertahankan persahabatan kita. Aku tidak mau berkhianat." jawab Jaemin lirih. "Kau juga akan memilih Jeno kan, hyung?"

Mark terdiam, mengalihkan pandang ke sembarang arah asal tidak bertemu tatap dengan Jaemin. Hatinya merasa ragu dengan keputusan Jaemin. Sejujurnya ia juga ingin memilih Jeno dan mempertahankan persahabatan mereka, ia juga ingin semuanya kembali seperti semula. Tapi entah kenapa hatinya menolak.

"Kenapa diam? Jangan bilang kalau kau memilih Yukhei."

Dengan bimbang, Mark menggeleng. "Aku tidak akan memilih siapa-siapa. Aku mencintai semua sahabatku dan aku tidak mau berpihak pada siapapun." jawabnya tegas.

"Lalu apa kau akan terus terombang-ambing diantara dua kubu? Kau harus pilih satu hyung, Jeno atau Yukhei?!" paksa Jaemin geram.

Suasana menjadi hening tanpa ada yang berbicara lagi. Mark masih terdiam selagi otaknya berperang untuk menemukan keputusan yang tepat. Kenapa ia harus dihadapkan dalam situasi seperti ini? Dibanding dengan Yukhei, Mark memang lebih dekat dengan Jeno. Tapi, untuk yang kesekian kalinya, hatinya terus saja bimbang. Hatinya seakan menolak untuk bertahan dalam geng itu.

Akhirnya setelah beberapa menit dalam keheningan, Mark menghela nafas panjang,, mencoba mengumpulkan kekuatan. "Baiklah." ujarnya pasrah.

"Aku juga pilih Jeno."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Aku sudah terlanjur basah, lalu kenapa tidak menyelam sekalian? Lagipula besok bisa kering lagi._

Itulah sederet kalimat yang selalu Jeno ingat tanpa pernah sekalipun melupakannya. Ia sudah terlanjur masuk kedalam jalan yang salah, lalu kenapa ia harus takut dan berniat kembali? Teruskan saja perjalananmu hingga menemukan jalan baru, dan kau bisa memilih jalan yang lebih baik setelahnya. Ya, setidaknya seperti itulah yang selalu Jeno pikirkan.

Jeno sudah memilih untuk balas dendam pada Jaehyun lewat perantara Renjun. Ia sudah terlanjur menabur benih permusuhan antara mereka berdua. Ia tau ini salah, karena sebenarnya Renjun tidak mempunyai salah apapun terhadapnya. Tapi, ia sudah terlanjur. Jeno sudah masuk kedalam jalan itu terlalu dalam, dan kesempatan untuk kembali kejalan awal sangat sedikit. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain meneruskan perjalanan hingga akhir. Entah akan ada jalan baru yang lebih baik atau tidak, Jeno tetap harus meneruskan perjalanannya. Sekali lagi, ia tau kalau keputusan yang ia ambil salah. Tapi sekali lagi, ia sudah terlanjur.

Kalaupun Jeno ingin lepas dari semua ini, pasti tidak akan semudah yang dibayangkan. Masalah yang ditimbulkan dari jalan yang salah itu sudah terlalu banyak, dan ia tidak mau meninggalkan semua masalah itu tanpa solusi. Ia ingin berlari sebenarnya, tapi ia yakin takdir akan tetap menyeretnya kembali lagi. Jadi, yang Jeno pikirkan sekarang adalah, _lakukan seperti biasanya, balas dendam seperti biasanya, acuh dan tidak peduli seperti biasanya, dan semua akan baik-baik saja._

Ya, Jeno tidak peduli dengan ucapan Jungwoo soal pembalasan yang akan menimpanya entah dalam bentuk apa. Ia takut, tentu saja. Tapi sebisa mungkin ia membuang jauh-jauh pikiran itu. Lagipula Jeno mengambil jalan yang salah dan melakukan balas dendam ini bukan tanpa alasan. Jeno melakukannya demi Taeyong, kakaknya yang tersiksa akibat ulah orang lain. Jeno yakin yang ia lakukan benar. Ia hanya mau kakaknya tenang dan manusia jahat yang sudah membuat kakaknya seperti ini merasakan balasannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Lee haksaeng?"

Lamunan Jeno seketika buyar saat sebuah suara cempreng menyeruak masuk kedalam gendang telinganya. Sontak Jeno menoleh, mendapati Yuri saem yang sedang menatapnya penuh tanda tanya. "Kurasa membolos pelajaran dapat membuat poinmu dikurangi. Jadi lebih baik kau kembali ke kelasmu sekarang!" ujarnya tegas.

Jeno mendengus sebelum akhirnya berdiri dari posisi duduknya yang nyaman di atap sekolah. Sebenarnya Jeno bingung kenapa Yuri saem bisa sampai di atap sekolah dan memergokinya membolos. Tanpa bicara lagi, Jeno langsung membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat, lalu bergegas pergi meninggalkan atap sekolah.

Langkahnya yang lebar berjalan menuruni tangga menuju lantai dua. Kelas 2-J sebenarnya terletak di lantai tiga, tapi ia terlalu malas untuk kembali kedalam kelas dan bertemu dengan musuhnya yang jumlahnya sekarang bertambah dua orang. Ia memutuskan untuk membolos lagi di tempat yang berbeda. Tempat yang sekiranya sepi dan tidak akan ada guru yang memergokinya.

Ruang musik.

Jeno berhenti sejenak di depan pintu ruang musik, memeriksa keadaan sekitar yang memang cukup sepi. Sebenarnya ia sudah bersumpah pada diri sendiri kalau ia tidak akan pernah menginjakkan kakinya kesini lagi setelah kejadian beberapa waktu lalu bersama Renjun, tapi tempat ini terlalu menarik untuk dilupakan begitu saja. Apalagi sekarang ia butuh tempat untuk menyendiri, dan ruang musik sangat cocok untuknya. Jangan lupakan juga fakta kalau sedari dulu ruangan ini memang ruangan favorit Jeno di sekolah.

Akhirnya, Jeno menapakkan kakinya masuk kedalam ruang musik. Meskipun sudah beberapa minggu ia tidak kemari, namun suasananya tidak jauh berbeda. Tetap menenangkan seperti dulu. Jeno menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa coklat yang terletak di pinggir ruangan, membaringkan tubuhnya disana senyaman mungkin. Yah, setidaknya disini Jeno bisa merasakan ketenangan sebentar.

Ya, hanya sebentar.

Karena sekarang telinganya mendengar bunyi pintu ruang musik kembali terbuka. Sial, jangan sampai ada guru yang memergoki Jeno lagi. Dengan sigap, Jeno merubah posisinya menjadi duduk, mengawasi pintu itu yang semakin terbuka lebar dan menampilkan orang yang dengan lancangnya mengganggu waktu berharganya.

Entah takdir atau apa, orang itu adalah Huang Renjun.

Dari banyaknya manusia di sekolah ini, kenapa harus musuhnya yang masuk kedalam ruang musik ini? Memang bagus sih, karena itu artinya Jeno tidak perlu khawatir ketahuan guru. Tapi tetap saja, ia merasa terganggu dengan kedatangan orang lain.

"Je...Jeno?" Renjun terkesiap saat bola matanya menangkap sosok Jeno sedang duduk di sofa ruang musik sambil menatapnya tidak suka. Sejak kapan Jeno ada disitu? Kenapa Renjun baru sadar?

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" lima kata sedingin es itu meluncur tanpa nada ramah sedikitpun dari mulut Jeno.

"Aku mau meletakkan beberapa berkas klub musik. Lalu kau sendiri? Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Seingatku kau pernah bilang kalau kau tidak akan kembali ke ruangan kampungan ini lagi."

"Membolos!" Singkat, padat, dan terlalu jelas.

"Bukannya waktu itu sudah kubilang jangan gunakan ruangan klub musik sebagai tempat tidak berguna? Kalau mau membolos, pakai saja ruanganmu sen..."

"Cerewet sekali sih?" potong Jeno cepat. "Ayahku satu-satunya pemilik yayasan di sekolah ini, jadi aku berhak menggunakan semua tempat yang kumau. Tidak ada yang bisa mencegahku, termasuk kau!"

"Aku memang tidak bisa mencegahmu, tapi kurasa Yuri saem bisa. Aku baru saja melihatnya didekat sini, dan aku akan melaporkanmu padanya." ancam Renjun sembari menyunggingkan senyum sinis.

Jeno mengumpat dalam hati saat tubuh kecil Renjun berbalik kearah pintu dan bersiap membukanya. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan musuhnya itu melaporkan keberadaannya disini. Ia tidak mau diceramahi panjang lebar oleh Yuri saem yang terkenal banyak bicara.

Renjun membuka pintu itu dan berniat langsung keluar. Namun belum sampai itu terjadi, tiba-tiba dari arah belakang, Jeno menarik pergelangan tangannya dan berhasil menutup kembali pintu ruang musik. Renjun berusaha melepaskan tangan Jeno dari pergelangan tangannya, tapi Jeno malah mencengkeramnya makin kuat.

"Sakit!" Renjun nyaris mengumpat akibat pergelangan tangannya yang semakin sakit. Tapi sepertinya Jeno tidak peduli. Sekarang Jeno malah tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Mood ku hari ini sedang buruk, dan aku membutuhkan seseorang untuk kujadikan pelampiasan. Untung saja kau kemari, jadi aku tidak perlu repot-repot mencari orang lagi." tutur Jeno seraya menyeringai.

"Aku bersumpah aku akan melaporkanmu ke Yuri saem setelah ini."

"Laporkan saja, aku juga tidak peduli. Aku akan tetap naik kelas walau poinku habis sekalipun."

Melihat kegelisahan di wajah Renjun membuat Jeno senang. Membuat musuhnya ketakutan adalah salah satu bagian favoritnya. _Lakukan seperti biasanya, ganggu dan musuhi dia seperti biasanya, balas dendam padanya seperti biasanya, biarkan semua normal seperti biasanya._

"Menurutmu bentuk pelampiasan yang seperti apa yang akan kulakukan padamu?" tanya Jeno mencoba membuat Renjun semakin cemas. Dan berhasil. Wajah Renjun semakin terlihat resah dan ketakutan. Tangannya bahkan sudah berkeringat dingin.

"Lepas!"

"Kalau saja kau tidak menggangguku tadi, aku pasti dengan senang hati melepaskan tangan kotormu ini."

Renjun mendengus kasar, merasa tersinggung dengan ucapan itu. "Cih, kau tidak ingat siapa yang sudah menolongmu saat kau sekarat kemarin huh? Inikah balasannya?"

"Jadi kau tidak ikhlas menolongku kemarin? Lagipula aku tidak pernah memintamu untuk menolongku kan? Lalu sekarang siapa yang salah?" balas Jeno sarkastik.

"Aku menyesal sudah menolongmu. Seharusnya aku membiarkanmu mati saja disana!"

"Seharusnya memang begitu. Biarkan aku mati dan kau tidak akan punya musuh lagi. Benar kan?"

Renjun kembali memberontak. Ia berusaha sekuat tenaga melepaskan cengkeraman Jeno di pergelangan tangannya. Tapi gagal. Salahkan saja tubuhnya yang kecil dan kurus, sehingga tidak mampu menandingi kekuatan Jeno.

"Aku benar-benar menyesal sudah menolongmu kemarin!"

"Aku tau, Huang! Maka dari itu kau harus berpikir dua kali untuk menyelamatkan musuhmu sendiri!"

Semakin didominasi rasa marah, dengan sekuat tenaga Renjun memberontak dan akhirnya dapat lepas dari cengkraman Jeno. Ia mendorong Jeno hingga mundur beberapa langkah. Tanpa banyak berpikir, Renjun langsung membuka pintu ruang musik untuk segera keluar dari sana. Tapi, belum sempat ia keluar, untuk kedua kalinya Jeno berhasil menarik tangan Renjun dan menutup kembali pintunya.

"Sial!" umpat Renjun tidak tahan. Ia tidak peduli dengan image teladan yang ia sandang, ia terlanjur marah. Pergelangan tangannya sudah memerah akibat cengkraman Jeno yang kelewat kuat.

"Kenapa? Takut, Huang?" tanya Jeno sembari terkekeh.

"Aku membencimu!" desis Renjun tajam. Matanya memicing penuh permusuhan kearah manik kembar Jeno. Yang ditatap hanya tersenyum santai, seperti sudah biasa mendengarnya.

"Aku lebih membencimu!"

Mata Renjun goyah saat melihat sepasang onyx Jeno berubah gelap. Senyuman sinis yang terpasang diwajahnya kini berganti dengan wajah datar yang sarat akan kebencian. Jeno mendorong Renjun hingga tubuh kecil itu membentur dinding dengan cukup keras. Renjun merasakan nyeri di punggungnya, namun nyeri itu seakan hilang saat tiba-tiba Jeno maju dan kembali mencengkram kedua tangannya.

"Sakit!" Renjun meringis kesakitan. Sungguh, Renjun benar-benar menyesal telah datang kesini dan berniat melaporkannya pada Yuri saem kalau tau akhirnya akan begini. Ia takut, tapi sebisa mungkin Renjun tak memperlihatkannya pada Jeno. Ia tidak mau Jeno merasakan ketakutannya.

"Kau itu parasit!"

Renjun sontak mendongak, bertemu tatap dengan Jeno yang baru saja melontarkan tiga kata tajam itu. Renjun dapat melihat kilatan kemarahan bercampur kesedihan di mata Jeno yang semakin gelap.

"Kau dan kakakmu selalu membuat hidupku susah!"

Apa? Kakak? Renjun teringat sekelebat memori ucapan Jeno tentang kakaknya, Jaehyun. Ia ingat kalau Jeno mengatakan bahwa Jaehyun telah melakukan hal keji pada kakaknya. Waktu banyak berlalu, tapi kenapa Renjun baru ingat sekarang.

"Kalian berdua pembawa sial! Kau dan kakakmu itu penghancur kehidupanku!"

"Berhenti!" desis Renjun naik darah. "Kakakku bukan orang yang seperti itu! Kakakku orang baik!"

"Oh ya? Wajah memang bisa menipu, Huang!"

"Kakakku tidak mungkin melakukan hal yang keji. Kakakku bukan orang yang jahat!"

"Sayangnya kenyataan tidak sesuai yang kau harapkan, Huang. Kakakmu itu parasit!"

Wajah Renjun merah akibat amarah yang makin menjadi. Ia tidak masalah diganggu atau diejek setiap saat, tapi ia tidak suka kalau Jaehyun dilibatkan dalam semua ini. Ia percaya pada kakaknya. Jaehyun bukan orang yang keji seperti apa yang dibicarakan Jeno.

"Jangan pernah menghina kakakku!" desis Renjun dengan nafas memburu.

"Kenapa? Apa aku salah? Kakakmu sudah melukai kakakku. Apa lagi namanya kalau bukan parasit?" balas Jeno geram. "Kau dan kakakmu tidak ada bedanya. Sama-sama parasit, pembawa sial!"

"Berkacalah sebelum bicara!" bentak Renjun tak kalah emosi. "Kau itu jahat! Mungkin kakakmu juga sama."

Jeno mengertakkan gigi. Rahangnya mengeras mendengar Renjun bicara seperti itu. "Berani sekali kau..."

"Kenapa? Kau tidak terima?" tanya Renjun sinis. "Seharusnya tadi kau berpikir sebelum menghina kakakku, Lee!"

Ini adalah pertama kalinya, Renjun menyebut Jeno dengan panggilan Lee. Setidak suka apapun Renjun pada Jeno, ia akan tetap memanggil Jeno dengan sebutan Jeno. Tapi sekarang tidak. Karena terlalu emosi, Renjun bahkan tak peduli menyebut Jeno dengan marganya.

"Aku akan membuatmu menyesal karena sudah menghina kakakku, Huang!"

"Memangnya apa yang bisa kau lakukan huh? Aku tidak takut sama sekali!"

"Begitukah?"

Tanpa aba-aba, Jeno menghimpit tubuh Renjun hingga terdesak ke dinding ruang musik yang terbalut karpet peredam suara. Renjun tersentak bukan main. Matanya membulat lebar karena tindakan Jeno yang diluar akal sehat. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat, hingga Renjun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

 _Jeno menciumnya._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Annyeonghaseyo chingudeul /lambai-lambai bareng Jungwoo/**

 **Chapter 6 updet uyyehh... maaf kalau updetnya lama wkwk. Sebenernya otak lagi blank karena biasanya ngetik sambil nyemil, tapi karena puasa jadi rada susah mikirnya. Oh ya maaf kalau cerita ini makin membingungkan, aneh, gak jelas, gak sesuai ekspetasi, jelek, dan lainnya. Maaf banget.**

 **Oh ya buat noren shipper, akhirnya ada moment juga di chap ini wkwk. Aku gak kepikiran bikin mereka kiss sih, Cuma yauda deh mungkin udah waktunya /apasih/. Aku gak terlalu bisa bikin nuansa romance, jadi kalo radak aneh maafkeun ya.**

 **Sebenarnya aku bingung kasih Haechan kopel siapa, soalnya kan kopelnya udah ngepas. Kalau ada yang ngasih saran si Haechan nasibnya gimana bisa isi di kolom review ya huehhe.**

 **Aku mau ngucapin banyak-banyak terima kasih buat semua yang udah mau mampir baca, kasih favs, follow,, dan review berharga kalian. Sungguh, aku bahagia sekali. Terima kasih karena aku jadi semangat melanjutkan cerita ini.**

 **Kalau ada kritik, saran, pendapat bisa diisi di kolom review kok, aku bakal senang nerimanya. Gak usah sungkan-sungkan gapapa kok.**

 **Dan aku mau minta maaf sama** **CherryBomb127** **dan wafertango yang review kalian di chap lima belum sempat terbalas. Maaf sekali. Mata saya radak sableng emang sampe kelewatan gitu. Maaf sekali lagi.**

 **Sudah kepanjangan, cukup sekian aja ya hueheh.**

 **.**

 **Monggo Review nya**

 **.**

 **Balasan Review :**

 **adaml8770 =** _gak lama kok, ini uda dilanjut hueheh. Makasi yaa_

 **crybaby0331 =** _hehe iya gapapa kok, makasi lo uda ngerivew di chap 5 ini hueheh. Makasi udah sukain ff ini ya hueheh. Ini uda kulanjut. Makasi yaa_

 **tryss =** _iya nyerah aja, tapi sayangnya kayaknya dia gak nyerah deh huhuhu. Makasi yaa_

 **CherryBomb127 =** _masuk kok, tapi masuk nya bukan di chap 5. Maaf ya gak sempet kebales, maaf banget. Mata aku emang rada sableng hueheh. Makasi ya udah mau review terus. Makasih yaa_

 **Blueberry Jung =** _iyaa kasian sama semuanya huhu. Emang sih banyak yang bikin baper wkwk. Makasih yaa_

 **Park RinHyun-Uchiha =** _pengkhianat nya siapa ya hueheh. Terus lanjut aja ya biar tau hueheh. Makasih yaa_

 **KM-FARA =** _hubungan jaeyong bakal terungkap di chap lanjutan kok, jadi gaperlu khawatir ya huehehe. Iya yang nolong jeno si njun. Makasi yaa_

 **kimdy =** _iyaa bener seratus persen kalau njun yang nolong jeno wkwk. Penasaran? Baca terus lanjutannya ya hueheh. Sudah ku next. Makasi yaa_

 **nichi =** _gengnya si uda mulai retak gitu huhu. Iya bener njun yang nolong jeno hueheh, so sweet kan wkwk. Jungwoo emang kujadiin pindah deket pujaan hatinya kok wkwk, jadi tontonan lagi hueheh. Makasi yaa_

 **Ka Cira =** _Yukhei emang bikin baper huhu. Tapi sayangnya yukhei gaboleh deket njun lagi soalnya ntar si jungwoo marah wkwk. Makasi yaa_

 **kyungie love =** _yang dating njun kok wkwk. Makasi yaa_

 **Byunnie puppy =** _iyaa jeno kejem emang. Tapi untung ada jungwoo hueheh. Makasi yaa_

 **It's YuanRenKai =** _setuju emang kalo jungwoo gak terima. Yang dating si njun, dia kan baik wkwk. Makasi yaa_

 **Cheon yi =** _iyaa sama-sama. Sebenrnya rada susah mikir sih tapi tetap kuusahain kok hueheh. Yang nolongin njun kok wkwk. Makasi yaa_

 **Byunki =** _jeno cocok jadi bad boy yagak sih wkwk. Uda kulanjut nih. Makasi yaa_

 **ParkYuu =** _retak retak gitudeh mulainya huhu. Iyaa jungwoo beraksi buat ngelindungin lucas wkwk. Ini udah kulanjut kok wkwk. Makasi yaa_

 **YoonCha =** _hehe gapapa kok. Yang nolong jeno si oranye njun wkwk. Iya gapapa makasi loh udah review hueheh. Makasi yaa_

 **natns88 =** _penasaran sama masalahnya ya? Baca kelanjutannya ya hueheh. Ini uda kulanjut. Makasi yaa_

 **.**

 **Terima kasih bagi semua yang sudah mendukung ff ini. Terima kasih banyak.**

 **.**

 **norenship23, 09062017**


	8. Chapter 8 : Tujuh

**Six Adversary**

 **author : norenship23**

 **.**

 **Cast : Renjun || Jeno || Mark || Jaemin || Haechan || Jungwoo || Yukhei**

 **Lenght : Chaptered**

 **Genre : Romance, School life, Friendship, AU**

 **Rate : T**

 **Desclaimer :** **Cast milik tuhan, agensi, dan orang tua masing-masing. Sedangkan komposisi cerita milik saya.**

 **Warning : BxB, BoysLove, alur cepat, typo's**

 **Big thanks to :** **tryss, natns88, crybaby0331, KM-FARA, CherryBomb127, It's YuanRenKai, Fuxk'inSwagirl, YoonCha, kookies, kyungie love, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, marklis247, Cheon yi, Byunki, dan tengkyu yang sudah mampir, kasih favs, dan follow  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Jeno menciumnya._

Renjun terpaku dan membeku. Tubuhnya terlalu terkejut karena tindakan tiba-tiba Jeno yang berhasil membuat seluruh pikirannya mendadak kosong. Kedua matanya bahkan tak mampu berkedip saking kagetnya. Jantungnya berpacu gila seperti hendak melompat dan mendobrak tulang rusuknya. Tubuhnya seketika melemas bagai tersengat ribuan volt listrik yang membuatnya tak bedaya.

Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Renjun, Jeno juga merasakan hal serupa. Jantungnya memaksa untuk memompa lebih cepat. Segala penat dan fikiran yang menumpuk di otaknya bagai hilang larut dalam ciuman. Ia merasakan sensasi manis aneh yang menenangkan saat bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir tipis milik Renjun. Matanya sontak memejam. Kedua tangannya bergerak menangkup pipi Renjun, menariknya semakin dekat dan membawanya lebih dalam.

Ini gila!

Setelah cukup lama mematung dan tidak berkutik, akhirnya Renjun didera kesadaran. Kenyataan tentang hubungan mereka yang berlabel _musuh_ dan juga pertengkaran mereka yang baru saja terlewati merasuki pikirannya, mengambil alih ketidakwarasan yang sempat hinggap akibat ciuman mendadak itu.

Dalam hati ia mengumpat, menyumpahi dirinya sendiri yang dengan anehnya hanya diam tanpa melakukan perlawanan akan sikap Jeno yang tidak terduga. _Ini salah!_ Sebelum semuanya terlambat, Renjun segera memberontak guna melepaskan ciuman dari Jeno. Kedua tangan kecilnya berusaha sebisa mungkin mendorong dada bidang Jeno supaya menjauh, namun usahanya gagal karena kekuatan Jeno lebih besar dibandingkan energi yang dimilikinya. Bukannya terbebas, Renjun kini semakin terkunci akibat Jeno yang semakin merapatkan tubuhnya ke dinding, menabur bubuk ketakutan di benak Renjun.

Sebisa mungkin Renjun mengunci mulutnya rapat-rapat, tidak memberi kesempatan Jeno yang bisa saja mengambil kesempatan lebih. Telapak tangannya telah dingin dan berkeringat, menandakan kalau ia dilanda ketakutan luar biasa.

 _Ini tidak benar! Sepenuhnya salah!_

Dengan ketakutan dan amarah yang berpadu, Renjun kembali memupuk kekuatan dalam dirinya untuk mendorong Jeno menjauh. Kedua tangannya kembali berusaha mendorong Jeno dengan lebih kuat. Kakinya ikut memberontak dengan cara menginjak kaki Jeno sekuat mungkin. Dan berhasil. Jeno seketika melepaskan ciumannya dan mundur beberapa langkah sembari merintih karena kakinya baru saja diinjak dengan begitu keras.

"Kau menginjak kakiku, si..." ucapannya terpotong saat ia mendongak dan menangkap wajah Renjun yang terlihat sangat terluka. Mata hazelnya mengisyaratkan kekecewaan begitu jelas.

Tidak mau membuang waktu lebih banyak dengan sang tersangka, Renjun segera beranjak keluar dari ruang musik. Langkahnya sedikit gemetar dan matanya sedikit bunar karena air yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Jeno mengamati punggung sempit Renjun yang kini mulai menghilang setelah pintu ruang musik kembali tertutup, menyisakan dirinya sendirian dengan berbagai emosi campur aduk dalam benaknya.

"Apa yang telah kulakukan?"

Jeno merasakan kepalanya pening saat mengingat kejadian barusan. Dimana pertengkarannya dengan Renjun malah membawanya melakukan tindakan bodoh yang menurut akalnya sendiri sangat tidak masuk akal. Apa yang ada dipikirannya saat itu hingga membuatnya memilih untuk mencium musuhnya sendiri? Jeno bahkan tidak sadar dengan apa yang dia lakukan. Semuanya berjalan begitu saja, tanpa kendali.

"Bodoh! Kenapa kau melakukan itu huh?" omelnya pada dirinya sendiri. Perasaan marah, kecewa, tidak percaya, dan menyesal bercampur jadi satu. Otaknya lagi-lagi dipaksa mengingat memori dimana ia dengan anehnya mencium Renjun, menangkup wajahnya, menghimpit tubuh kecilnya ke dinding, dan merasakan sesuatu yang nyaman menyapa dirinya.

 _Tidak!_ Jeno menggelengkan kepala guna mengusir memori itu. Kenapa ia begitu bodoh? Dimana akal sehatnya saat itu? Bagaimana kalau ada yang tau tentang kejadian ini? Ia bisa malu dua kali lipat kalau sampai ada orang lain yang mengetahuinya.

Jeno mengedarkan pandangannya menyapu keseluruh penjuru ruangan. Matanya mencoba mencari sesuatu yang mungkin saja bisa menjadi bukti kejadian tanpa terduga ini. Untung saja diruang ini tidak ada CCTV atau sejenisnya, membuat Jeno bernafas lega karena itu artinya tidak akan ada yang tau tentang tragedi ini selain dirinya dan Renjun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Renjun membasuh mukanya yang kusut dengan air bersih yang mengalir berulang kali dengan geram. Kerah seragamnya hampir basah akibat terkena cipratan air, begitu pula dengan poninya. Tapi ia tidak peduli. Yang ia inginkan sekarang hanyalah melarutkan segala ingatan kejadian yang baru saja menimpanya.

Kedua tangan Renjun berpegangan pada pinggiran wastafel, mencoba menyangga tubuhnya yang masih terasa gemetar. Matanya menatap banyangan dirinya sendiri di cermin, memperhatikan kondisinya yang jauh lebih kusut dari dugaannya. Pandangan netranya berhenti tepat saat ia melihat kearah bibirnya sendiri, dan sontak otaknya membawanya kembali mengingat kejadian di ruang musik beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Sial!" entah ini umpatan yang keberapa kali, ia tidak tau. Renjun kembali membasuh mukanya, mencoba melunturkan memori itu lagi.

"Yaa!"

Renjun tersentak saat sebuah suara menyapa telinganya. Suara bernada dingin, sarkastik, dan tidak bersahabat. Apa itu Jeno? Tidak mungkin! Renjun sangat mengenal karakter suara Jeno, dan suara barusan bukanlah suara Jeno. Lagipula tidak mungkin juga Jeno berani menunjukkan batang hidungnya setelah kejadian barusan.

Renjun yang awalnya masih membasuh muka, langsung mendongak dan menatap cermin wastafel. Ia mendapati sosok Kim Jungwoo sedang bersandar pada salah satu pintu bilik kamar mandi seraya menatapnya sinis.

Jungwoo melangkahkan kakinya menuju wastafel yang ada di sebelah Renjun, menyalakan keran air dan membasuh kedua tangannya dengan pelan. "Kau sudah membasuh mukamu hampir sepuluh kali dan mengucapkan kata 'Sial' hampir lima belas kali. Menurutku itu rekor yang keren untuk anak teladan sepertimu." ucapnya.

"Itu bukan urusanmu!" entah mendapat keberanian dari mana, Renjun menjawabnya dengan nada ketus. Jungwoo sontak melirik tidak suka. Hey, dia sudah susah payah menghitung aktivitas Renjun yang sebenarnya tidak penting baginya, tapi malah jawaban ketus yang didapatkannya.

"Berani sekali? Kau mau merasakan kepalan tanganku?" tanya Jungwoo kesal.

"Pukul saja! Kalau bisa buat aku amnesia sekalian!"

Jungwoo tidak percaya ini. Ternyata Huang Renjun yang selama ini ia tau sebagai salah satu murid yang takut padanya, kini malah menantang Jungwoo untuk merasakan kepalan tangannya. Sungguh tidak dapat dipercaya.

"Apa kau sudah merencanakan sesuatu untuk membuatku dan Yukhei dekat lagi?"

Renjun menghela nafas panjang. Oh astaga, apakah berandal seperti Jungwoo ini tidak peka terhadap situasi yang menyelubungi Renjun saat ini? Pikiran Renjun sedang tidak beres akibat kejadian di ruang musik tadi, dan sekarang Jungwoo malah menambah beban pikirannya.

"Aku belum merencanakan apapun." jawab Renjun sembari membenahi poninya yang basah terkena air.

"Belum? Astaga, sepertinya aku salah mengandalkanmu,"

"Kita baru sepakat beberapa jam yang lalu, dan kau sudah menangihnya sekarang? Seharusnya kau memberiku waktu setidaknya sampai besok untuk berpikir." protes Renjun sebal.

Jungwoo mendengus. "Otakmu saja yang lamban!" cibir Jungwoo malas. Ia lalu mengeringkan kedua tangannya yang basah dengan saputangan berwarna putih yang diambilnya dari dalam saku celananya. Setelah selesai, ia berkaca sebentar sembari memuji ketampanan yang terukir di wajahnya.

"Baiklah aku akan menunggunya sampai besok. Tapi sebagai ganti kesabaranku yang berharga ini, kau harus benar-benar memberinkanku rencana yang keren. Ingat!" tutur Jungwoo sebelum beranjak keluar dari kamar mandi.

Renjun membuang nafasnya panjang, lalu dengan malas mulai mengeringkan wajah dan tangannya yang basah menggunakan tisu. Meskipun didalam otaknya memori itu tak kunjung luntur, tapi setidaknya ia cukup tenang sekarang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Dari mana saja?"

Itulah pertanyaan pertama yang menyambut Renjun setelah ia berhasil mendudukkan tubuhnya di bangkunya yang nyaman. Renjun mengerling sejenak kearah Yukhei, lalu tersenyum tipis. "Ruang musik." jawab Renjun sekenanya.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu denganmu?" tanya Yukhei lagi.

Renjun yang baru saja mengeluarkan minumannya dari dalam ransel langsung menoleh kearah teman sebangkunya yang kini sedang menunggu jawabannya sambil bertopang dagu.

"Tidak ada," jawab Renjun bohong. Mana mungkin juga ia jujur kalau memang tadi sempat ada tragedi antara dirinya dan Jeno. Yukhei mengangguk paham sembari menggumamkan kata 'oh' sebagai respon. Namun sedetik kemudian, laki-laki berambut coklat gelap itu kembali menatap Renjun dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Kau tidak bohong, kan?"

"Ke...kenapa aku bohong? Memang tidak ada yang terjadi kok." balas Renjun terbata. Kenapa juga sih Yukhei tidak kunjung percaya saja? Renjun bukan tipe orang yang mudah menyembunyikan ekspresi, jadi kalau terus didesak seperti ini, dengan mudah Renjun pasti akan ketahuan.

"Mmm, begitu ya?" Yukhei akhirnya mengalah untuk tidak bertanya lagi walau ia tahu kalau sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan Renjun tadi.

Renjun membuka tutup botol minumannya dan langsung meneguknya hingga setengah. Air yang segar langsung mengaliri kerongkongannya yang kering. Ditutupnya kembali botol itu dan memasukkannya kedalam ranselnya.

"Boleh aku tanya satu hal lagi, Renjun-ah?" tanya Yukhei hati-hati.

"Tanya saja!" balas Renjun santai.

Yukhei terdiam sebentar, berusaha menyusun kalimat yang akan ia tanyakan supaya terdengar wajar. "Ehm, apa kau dan Jeno..." Yukhei membiarkan kalimat itu menggantung, membuat jantung Renjun seolah melompat karena terkejut. Kedua bola matanya goyah, wajahnya berubah gugup.

Melihat ekspresi Renjun yang sedemikian rupa, membuat Yukhei yakin akan apa yang ada di pikirannya. Ia sontak tersenyum, lalu menepuk bahu Renjun beberapa kali. "Ini adalah awal yang baik."

"A...apa?"

"Tidak ada." jawab Yukhei tanpa menghilangkan senyumannya. "Aku mau ke ruang studio dulu. Bye!" dan Yukhei langsung berlalu meninggalkan Renjun dengan berbagai pertanyaan baru. _Awal yang baik? Apa maksudnya?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku membawakan ini untukmu. Semoga kau cepat sehat!" ungkap Jaehyun sembari mengulum senyum memikat yang selalu ia tebarkan ke semua orang. Diletakkannya bingkisan berisi beberapa buah segar yang baru saja ia beli keatas nakas.

"Terima kasih, hyung!" balas laki-laki berambut hitam sembari ikut tersenyum.

Jaehyun mendudukkan dirinya di kursi samping ranjang rumah sakit, lalu mulai bersuara lagi. "Hobimu balapan mobil ternyata tak kunjung hilang dari SMA dulu," ujarnya. "Sudah ada enam kali kau dirawat karena kecelakaan akibat hobimu itu. Tidakkah kau merasa jera?"

Laki-laki itu terkekeh pelan. "Seorang keturunan Dong sepertiku tidak akan mudah jera, hyung. Lagipula lukaku kali ini tidak parah, hanya lecet di beberapa bagian. Ibuku saja yang terlalu berlebihan hingga menyuruhku menetap di rumah sakit selama beberapa hari. Ini benar-benar membuatku bosan."

"Ya, Dong Winwin memang kuat dan berani. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, ibumu benar. Ibu mana yang tidak khawatir melihat anaknya sendiri hampir terjun ke jurang karena balapan liar?" tanya Jaehyun simpati.

Ekspresi Winwin berubah menyesal saat mengingat raut muka ibunya yang begitu khawatir karena ulahnya. Ya memang, sedari dulu Winwin sangat hobi melakukan balapan liar. Alasannya karena memang menyenangkan dan dirinya bisa mendapatkan uang bila memenangkan balapan itu. Ia selalu mengatakan pada ibunya kalau ia baik-baik saja walaupun tak disangkal ia pernah hampir mati berkali-kali karena hobinya itu.

"Sebagai teman sejak SMA, aku tidak mau kau menghancurkan masa depanmu yang cerah hanya demi balapan liar." kata Jaehyun lirih. Winwin dapat menangkap nada kesedihan yang terlontar dari kalimat nasihat itu.

"Aku tidak mau nasibmu sama seperti Taeyong hyung."

Hati Winwin mencelos mendengarnya. Ia dapat melihat Jaehyun menunduk, meratapi kesedihan yang perlahan mengambil alih suasana. Winwin sangat mengenal siapa itu Taeyong. Saat SMA dulu, dimana dirinya dan Jaehyun duduk di kelas sepuluh, mereka berdua adalah orang yang paling sering dijadikan objek bulan-bulanan kakak kelas. Winwin masih sangat ingat siapa saja kakak kelas yang selalu mengganggunya dan Jaehyun. Mulai dari Taeil, si rambut merah bata yang sok dalam segala hal, lalu Yuta si dagu lancip yang tidak pernah absen menyuruh ini itu, kemudian Hansol yang senantiasa mengganggu tanpa henti, dan terakhir Taeyong si pangeran tampan yang kasar.

Meskipun dalam daftar, Taeyong termasuk salah satu kakak kelas yang senantiasa mengusik kehidupan remaja SMA macam mereka berdua, namun Taeyong sedikit berbeda dari ketiga temannya. Awalnya Taeyong memang termasuk musuh Winwin dan Jaehyun. Laki-laki berparas tampan itu sangat sering menjahili dua adik kelas itu tanpa lelah. Sampai akhirnya, label musuh dan sifat pengganggunya luntur sedikit demi sedikit sejak Jaehyun menyelamatkan Taeyong dari serbuan gangster yang hendak memukulinya. Winwin beranggapan kalau Taeyong menaruh hati pada Jaehyun sejak kejadian itu, tapi ia enggan berkomentar karena takut Taeyong akan memberinya pukulan penuh kasih di wajahnya.

Lambat laun, Taeyong yang merupakan kakak kelas pengganggu berubah menjadi teman yang baik bagi Jaehyun dan Winwin, yah walaupun kadang Taeyong sedikit tsundere. Ditambah lagi, Taeyong dan Winwin punya hobi yang sama, yaitu balapan liar. Winwin sendiri kaget saat Taeyong tiba-tiba mengajaknya balapan dan menyuruh Jaehyun sebagai penonton sekaligus jurinya.

Saat itu adalah masa paling menyenangkan yang Jaehyun dan Winwin rasakan bersama Taeyong. Dimana mereka dapat merasakan persahabatan yang unik. Dimana mereka berjanji akan selalu bersama sampai tua. Dimana mereka tidak akan pernah menyakiti dan akan selalu menjaga satu sama lain.

 _Kita harus berjanji kalau kita akan selalu saling menjaga, saling peduli, dan saling percaya. Ayo kita lalui kehidupan yang sulit ini bersama-sama! Kita harus tetap menggenggam satu sama lain dan jangan sampai ada yang berniat melepaskannya._

"Seharusnya saat itu aku tidak egois."

Winwin tersentak saat kalimat itu terlontar bersama isak tangis yang memilukan dari mulut Jaehyun. Sudah hampir satu tahun ia tidak melihat Jaehyun menangis, dan sekarang ia melihatnya lagi. Air mata penyesalan yang selalu berhasil membuat hati Winwin ikut tersayat olehnya.

"Ini bukan salahmu, hyung. Ini semua salah orang yang sudah menyabotase mobil Taeyong hyung. Berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri!" ujar Winwin dengan suara bergetar. Tangannya menepuk bahu Jaehyun menenangkan.

"Tapi kalau saja aku tidak meninggalkannya saat itu, dia pasti..."

"Pasti apa?" potong Winwin cepat. "Berhenti, hyung! Aku tau ini berat bagimu. Kau tidak salah tapi kau yang harus menanggung beban disalahkan banyak orang karena kau dituduh sebagai dalang dari kerusakan rem mobilnya. Aku memang tidak tau bagaimana rasanya jadi kau. Tapi kumohon, berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Kau tidak salah!"

"Bagaimana aku bisa berhenti menyalahkan diriku sendiri? Aku memang bukan pelaku atas kerusakan rem mobilnya, tapi aku sudah meninggalkannya. Aku seharusnya tidak menuruti permintaannya untuk meninggalkan dirinya sendirian."

Winwin menghela nafas, mencoba mencari oksigen lebih banyak guna menenangkan sahabatnya ini. Ia tau, kejadian saat itu pasti sudah membuatnya tidak bisa tidur tenang hingga sekarang. Kejadian mengerikan yang pasti membuat mental Jaehyun didera perasaan bersalah seumur hidup. Bukan masalah rem blong yang membuat kecelakaan itu terjadi, namun kejadian dimana Jaehyun harus memilih antara hidup sendiri atau mati bersama Taeyong.

Bila disuruh mengingat, Winwin enggan untuk mengulang memori buruk itu lagi. Walau ia tidak ada sangkut pautnya dalam kejadian itu, namun tetap saja kedua sahabatnyalah yang mengalami masa sulit, sehingga membuatnya mau tidak mau ikut merasakan pening karenanya.

.

 _ **Seoul, 23 April 2015**_

" _Sesuai dugaan, hyung benar-benar keren!" komentar Winwin sembari menepuk bahu Taeyong sebagai bentuk pujian. Taeyong hanya tersenyum simpul mendengarnya, lalu kembali memainkan bola sepak di kakinya yang lincah._

" _Kau tidak mau memujiku juga?" tanya Taeyong setelah dirasanya cukup bermain dengan bola sepaknya. Kedua netranya menatap Jaehyun, mengamati aktivitasnya yang sedang menyeka peluh di wajah akibat bermain futsal yang menguras tenaga._

" _Untuk apa memujimu? Bisa-bisa kepalamu semakin besar!" ejek Jaehyun seraya tersenyum santai. Taeyong hanya mendengus mendengarnya. Ini bukan kali pertama Jaehyun mengejeknya, sudah sangat sering bahkan tidak terhitung berapa kali jumlahnya. Tapi meskipun begitu, Taeyong tak pernah marah. Entahlah sihir apa yang ditabur oleh Jaehyun, tapi Taeyong tak bisa menyangkal kalau dirinya tidak pernah bisa marah didepan Jaehyun._

" _Hyung!" Taeyong menoleh kearah Winwin, meminta penjelasan karena laki-laki asal China itu baru saja memanggilnya dan menyiku lengannya. "Ponselmu..."_

 _Taeyong segera meraih ponselnya yang bergetar dari tangan Winwin. Keningnya sontak berkerut saat matanya menangkap nomor tidak dikenal yang sedang menghubunginya sekarang. Tanpa ambil pusing, Taeyong segera mengangkatnya._

" _Halo?"_

" _..."_

" _Siapa kau?"_

" _..."_

 _Taeyong mengerling singkat kearah Jaehyun setelah mendengar rentetan kalimat dari penelepon misterius di seberang sana. Kedua bola matanya bergerak gelisah._

" _Ya, aku kesana sekarang."_

 _Sambungan diputus secara sepihak oleh penelepon misterius itu. Taeyong menghela nafas panjang lalu memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku celananya. Ia bangkit berdiri kemudian meraih mantel hitam yang tergeletak di kursi dan segera memakainya._

" _Kau mau kemana?" tanya Jaehyun dengan alis terpaut._

 _Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Jaehyun, Taeyong malah meraih mantel Winwin dan menyerahkannya pada pemiliknya. "Kau ikut aku!" ujarnya yang berhasil membuat Winwin terkejut. Jaehyun juga sama, ia malah lebih tidak mengerti dengan situasi ini._

" _Kemana, hyung?" kini giliran Winwin yang bertanya. Tangannya sibuk memakai mantelnya walau pikirannya dilanda kebingungan._

" _Balapan!" jawab Taeyong singkat. "Dan kau, Jae! Kau tidak perlu ikut kami!"_

" _Tapi kenapa?" tanya Jaehyun tidak terima. Hey, mereka bertiga bersahabat, dan sudah menjadi rutinitas kalau Jaehyun menemani Taeyong dan Winwin saling beradu kecepatan dalam mengendarai mobil mereka. Namun kenapa sekarang ia tidak boleh ikut?_

" _Ikuti saja ucapanku! Kembalilah kerumah dan kerjakan tugasmu!"_

 _Tanpa berkata lagi, Taeyong segera berjalan menjauh dan hilang setelah masuk kedalam mobil sport mewahnya. Winwin menepuk bahu Jaehyun pelan sambil mengangguk guna menenangkan, lalu segera menyusul Taeyong masuk kedalam mobil._

 _Jaehyun mengamati kepergian mobil itu dengan emosi campur aduk. Entah kenapa firasatnya terasa tidak enak. Ia takut sesuatu yang buruk akan menimpa kedua sahabatnya. Setelah berperang dengan perasaanya sendiri, akhirnya Jaehyun memutuskan untuk mengikuti Taeyong dan Winwin pergi._

 _._

 _Taeyong memakirkan mobil sport mewahnya secara asal di daerah lapang yang luas, lalu beranjak turun untuk menemui sang penelpon misterius yang dengan sangat menyebalkan mengganggu waktu berkualitasnya bersama kedua sahabatnya. Winwin mengikuti Taeyong menuju tempat yang cukup jauh dari letak mobil mereka, meninggalkan mobil sport milik kakak kelasnya tanpa kecurigaan sedikitpun. Ia hanya mau mengikuti Taeyong meski hanya berguna sebagai bala bantuan bila terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan, tanpa tau kalau sekarang mobil sport itu sedang didekati dua orang mencurigakan yang mencoba menyabotase sistem rem pada mobil itu._

" _Yuta?"_

 _Taeyong dan Winwin berhenti mendadak saat melihat sosok Yuta sedang bersandar pada badan mobil sport berwarna merah menyala miliknya yang tak kalah mewah dari mobil Taeyong. Laki-laki asal Jepang itu menegakkan tubuhnya, lalu memainkan kunci mobilnya dengan senyuman licik terpampang begitu jelas. "Apa kabar, kawan lama?"_

" _Jadi kau orang yang meneleponku tadi?"_

" _Tepat sekali." jawab Yuta santai. "Dan...aku tadi menyuruhmu untuk membawa Huang Jaehyun, bukan dia!"_

" _Tidak ada bedanya antara Jaehyun dan Winwin. Sekarang cepat katakan, apa masalahmu?" desis Taeyong tak sabar._

 _Yuta menyunggingkan senyum yang lebih mirip seringaian, kemudian maju selangkah mendekat. "Bukannya sudah kukatakan? Aku ingin balapan denganmu! Tapi aku mau Jaehyun juga ikut!"_

" _Kenapa Jaehyun harus ikut?"_

" _Kurasa akan lebih menyenangkan bila ada rekan yang menemani kita saat kita sedang fokus mengemudi. Lihat, aku juga membawa temanku Ten untuk ikut. Jadi, aku mau Jaehyun juga ikut dalam balapan ini!"_

" _Alasanmu terdengar konyol dan tidak masuk akal, kau tau? Kalaupun kau berniat membawa rekan, aku bisa mengajak Winwin. Dia lebih berpengalaman di dunia balap."_

" _Tapi aku mau Jaehyun!"_

" _Kenapa harus Jaehyun? Apa kau bisa jelaskan alasannya?" desis Taeyong tajam. "Lagipula dia tidak ada disini, jadi percuma saja!"_

 _Yuta kembali terkekeh menikmati permainan yang ia ciptakan. "Oh ya? Lalu dia siapa?"_

 _Taeyong dan Winwin sontak menoleh kearah yang ditunjuk Yuta dengan dagu lancipnya, dan seketika mata mereka melebar saat mendapati sosok Jaehyun sedang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Taeyong mengepalkan tangannya menahan amarah. Kenapa Jaehyun harus kesini?_

" _Hey, Jae! Kau masih mengingatku?" sapa Yuta basa-basi. Senyum kemenangannya tak mampu disembunyikan lagi. Rencananya sudah mulai menemukan lampu hijau saat batang hidung adik kelas berambut blonde itu muncul._

 _Yuta menghampiri Jaehyun yang masih terpaku ditempatnya, lalu merangkul pundak Jaehyun dengan gerakan sok akrab. "Aku mau bertanding dengan kakak kelas favoritmu Lee Taeyong, tapi sepertinya dia membutuhkan rekan untuk menemaninya balapan. Kau mau kan menjadi rekannya?"_

" _Sudah kubilang Winwin akan menjadi rekanku!" bantah Taeyong setajam samurai, namun tak berhasil membuat Yuta berhenti._

" _Aku bertanya pada Jaehyun, astaga! Please, biarkan dia yang menjawab!"_

 _Taeyong memberikan tatapan 'jangan-terima-tawaran-itu' pada Jaehyun. Dalam hati ia berharap semoga adik kelas super keras kepala itu tidak menyetujui apa yang dikatakan Yuta. Tapi harapan tinggallah harapan, karena sekarang Jaehyun menjawabnya dengan anggukan tegas. "Ya, aku akan menjadi rekan Taeyong hyung!"_

 _Akhirnya dengan berat hati, Jaehyun akan menjadi rekan Taeyong saat melakukan balapan liar melawan Yuta. Di sepanjang perjalanan menuju mobil sport mewahnya, Taeyong tak henti-hentinya mengomeli Jaehyun yang begitu keras kepala hingga tak menuruti ucapannya._

" _Kita harus mengecek mesinnya dulu!" usul Jaehyun sebelum Taeyong masuk kedalam kursi pengemudi. Taeyong menoleh dengan malas, lalu mendengus lagi._

" _Aku sudah mengeceknya sebelum datang kesini! Tidak akan ada apa-apa!"_

" _Tapi tidak ada salahnya kan, hyung?"_

" _Terserah!"_

 _Taeyong masuk kedalam mobil dan menempati kursi pengemudi, sedangkan Jaehyun sibuk mengamati berbagai mesin mobil dengan seksama. Ia tidak tau apapun tentang mobil, apalagi soal mesinnya, tapi ia tetap bersikukuh mengecek sistem mobilnya. Ia tidak mau ada kejadian yang tidak diinginkan nantinya._

" _Baik-baik saja kan?"_

" _Hmm."_

 _Seorang wanita cantik bertubuh cukup tinggi berdiri di antara dua mobil sport mewah milik Yuta dan Taeyong. Wanita itu membawa sebuah bendera bermotif kotak-kotak berwarna hitam dan putih._

" _Kau siap?" Taeyong menoleh kearah Yuta dan Ten yang sedang tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Cih, Taeyong tidak suka senyuman itu. Mereka saja belum menang, tapi senyumnya terlalu menyombongkan._

 _Taeyong dan Yuta menyalakan mesin mobil mereka secara bersamaan, menimbulkan bunyi deru mobil yang halus namun begitu menegangkan. Winwin yang berada di tepi arena hanya berdoa dalam hati, berharap balapan ini akan cepat selesai tanpa ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Kekhawatiran pada dirinya muncul saat Yuta dengan sepihak menyuruh Jaehyun sebagai rekan Taeyong, padahal dirinya sendiripun bisa menjadi rekan Taeyong. Ia takut kalau Yuta merencanakan sesuatu yang entah apa pada Taeyong dan Jaehyun._

 _Wanita cantik itu meniup peluitnya keras-keras seraya mengibarkan bendera itu tinggi-tinggi. Kedua mobil sport itu langsung melaju dengan kecepatan penuh, meninggalkan bekas roda kehitaman pada aspal yang mereka lalui._

 _Yuta berhasil mendahului Taeyong menggunakan kecepatan mobil sport nya yang secepat angin, membuat Ten yang duduk di kursi sampingnya tertawa penuh kemenangan. "Lebih cepat, hyung. Kita kalahkan mereka!"_

" _Tidak perlu khawatir. Bagaimanapun juga, kita yang pasti akan menang!"_

 _Taeyong menginjak pedal gas mobilnya dengan pandangan penuh konsentrasi pada jalur balap yang dilaluinya. Tak ia pedulikan Jaehyun yang terlihat sedikit ketakutan karena kecepatan mobil yang ia kendarai melebihi batas. Ia harus bisa menyalip Yuta, atau kalau tidak ia akan positif kalah._

 _Dengan tiba-tiba Yuta sedikit melambatkan laju mobilnya, memberi kesempatan Taeyong supaya bisa mendahuluinya. Mendapat kesempatan, Taeyong segera memaksimalkan kecepatan mobilnya untuk menyalip. Dan berhasil. Mobil sport merah menyala milik Yuta sudah ada cukup jauh dibelakang mobilnya._

" _Dia bodoh atau bagaimana?" komentar Taeyong sembari melirik spion guna melihat mobil Yuta yang makin lama makin jauh. Ada apa ini? Seharusnya dia mengejar atau berusaha menyalipnya kembali, tapi kenapa sekarang Yuta terlihat begitu santai?_

" _Hyung, awas!"_

 _Taeyong hampir saja menabrak ranting pohong yang menjulur ke arah jalanan, untung saja dia bisa mengendalikan mobilnya dengan baik. Ia kembali melirik spion, dan mobil Yuta tidak ada dalam jangkauan bayangan spionnya. Kemana anak itu?_

 _Dengan ragu, Taeyong mencoba sedikit mengurangi kecepatannya. Dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat tau rem mobilnya tidak berfungsi seperti semula. Didera kepanikan, Taeyong mencoba menginjak pedal rem itu terus menerus, mencoba menghentikan mobilnya yang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi._

" _Sial! Kenapa ini?" umpatnya panik._

" _Ada apa, hyung?" Jaehyun ikut cemas saat melihat ekspresi Taeyong yang tidak mengenakkan. Kedua tangannya berpengangan pada sabuk pengaman secara reflek._

" _Sial! Rem nya tidak berfungsi!"_

" _Hah?"_

 _Jantung Jaehyun berpacu cepat secapat mobil yang ia naiki sekarang. Matanya bergerak gelisah, telapak tangannya basah, dan ia ketakutan._

" _Bukannya sudah kubilang kita harus mengecek mesin mobilnya dulu? Sekarang bagaimana? Apa kita akan mati?"_

" _Diamlah!" bentak Taeyong gusar. Ia sudah cukup panik dengan adanya rem blong, tapi Jaehyun malah memperkeruh keadaan dengan membuat suasana jadi makin kacau._

" _Aku tidak mau mati!" cicit Jaehyun ketakutan. Matanya memejam, memanjatkan doa dalam hati supaya ada keajaiban yang memberkatinya._

 _Melihat ketakutan Jaehyun membuat Taeyong tidak tega. Sebisa mungkin ia tetap mengendalikan laju mobilnya sembari berharap mobilnya akan berhenti tiba-tiba. Sungguh, ia juga takut sekarang._

" _Buka sabuk pengamanmu!"_

" _A...apa?"_

" _Tidak ada waktu! Cepat buka!"_

" _Ta...tapi?" dengan ragu, Jaehyun melepaskan sabuk pengamannya dengan tangan gemetar. Matanya telah panas dan pikirannya terus digelayuti pikiran negatif._

" _Sekarang buka pintunya dan lompatlah!"_

" _Hah? Kau gila? Kau ingin aku mati?"_

 _Taeyong mendesah kasar. "Ini cara terbaik untuk menyelamatkanmu, bodoh! Lompat sekarang atau kau akan mati!"_

" _Kalau aku melompat dari mobil yang melaju dengan kecepatan gila seperti ini, aku juga bisa mati! Pikirkan itu!"_

" _Kubilang lompat sekarang! Kau bisa mati kalau tetap disini!"_

" _Aku tidak mau!"_

" _Jeball. Lakukan demi aku!"_

" _Aku tidak mau!"_

 _Taeyong dapat melihat pagar jembatan besi terpampang jelas beberapa puluh meter didepan mereka. Kekuatan Taeyong tak lagi cukup untuk mengontrol laju mobil ini yang semakin menguras tenanganya. Tidak ada waktu, Jaehyun harus selamat! Tanpa aba-aba, ia melepaskan alat kemudinya dan mendorong tubuh Jaehyun hingga terdorong keluar dari badan mobil. Taeyong dapat melihat Jaehyun terguling cukup banyak dengan menyedihkan, tapi sedikit untung karena Jaehyun terguling di tanah rerumputan, bukan aspal yang pastinya akan lebih menyakitkan._

 _Taeyong kembali menggapai alat kemudinya dengan gemetar. Ia meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah karena beberapa detik lagi ia pasti akan menabrak batas besi jembatan itu. Taeyong mencengkeram alat kemudinya kuat-kuat hingga buku jarinya memutih, mengucapkan selamat datang pada kematian yang sebentar lagi akan menjemputnya._

 _BRAK_

 _Bunyi benturan keras antara mobil sport mewah Taeyong dengan pembatas jembatan besi itu memekakkan telinga. Begitu memilukan, menegangkan. Belum cukup hanya terbentur, pembatas jembatan itu roboh dan membuat mobil itu beserta pengemudinya terjun bebas menuju sungai yang ada dibawah sana._

" _Hyu...hyung!" rintih Jaehyun yang ternyata masih setengah sadar walau tubuhnya telah terguling berulang kali. Tubuhnya lecet sana-sini, meninggalkan bercak darah dan bau anyir olehnya. Matanya yang berat menatap nanar kejadian mengerikan yang sempat ia saksikan. Ia satu-satunya saksi atas kejadian kecekalaan mengerikan ini. Air mata tak mampu lagi dibendung saat ia kembali teringat Taeyong yang mungkin saja bisa mati karena kecelakaan itu. Dalam benaknya ia menyesal. Ia menyesal kenapa ia bisa terdorong dengan mudah dari mobil itu dan meninggalkan Taeyong merasakan kecelakaan itu sendirian._

" _Hyung...ma...maaf!"_

 _Dan setelah itu, seketika pandangannya menjadi gelap dan ia tidak mengingat kejadian apa lagi yang selanjutnya terjadi._

 _-_ Flashback end.-

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Renjun duduk diam di kursi meja makan sambil menatap kosong kearah kimbab spesial yang baru saja dimasak secara khusus oleh Yixing, ibunya. Pikirannya telah terbang memikirkan perdebatannya dengan Jeno di ruang musik tadi sebelum tragedi ciuman itu terjadi. Perdebatan mengenai kakak masing-masing. Dimana Jeno selalu saja menghina Jaehyun sebagai parasit yang telah mencelakai kakak Jeno.

Sebenarnya Renjun bingung dengan apa yang terjadi sekarang. Ia butuh penjelasan dan penerangan. Ia tidak bisa disuruh berpikir sendiri tanpa kebenaran yang jelas. Memang sih ia salah karena dari dulu tidak pernah bertanya pada Jaehyun akan perihal benar atau tidaknya. Maka dari itu ia tidak mau membuang waktu lagi. Ia ingin segera tau masalah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Jaehyun dan kakak Jeno yang bahkan Renjun sendiri tidak tau namanya. Bodoh memang, tapi mau bagaimana lagi?

"Kenapa tidak dimakan?"

Renjun tersentak saat suara lembut ibunya menginterupsi keadaan. Lamunannya langsung buyar seketika. Ia tersenyum singkat, kemudian menjawab, "Aku berniat memakannya bersama dengan Jaehyun hyung."

"Oh, begitu ya."

"Kenapa Jaehyun hyung belum pulang juga? Padahal ini sudah jam tujuh malam." tanya Renjun penasaran.

Yixing terlihat berpikir, lalu menggeleng tidak tau. "Entahlah. Tadi pagi dia bilang kalau dia sedang banyak tugas. Mungkin saja ia sedang belajar kelompok dengan teman kuliahnya."

Renjun mendesah kecewa. Bagaimana tidak kecewa? Ia ingin sekali segera menemui kakaknya itu dan menginterogasinya secara paksa. Tapi Jaehyun malah belum pulang juga.

"Ayo ikut ibu!"

"Kemana?"

"Ke rumah sakit."

"Hah? Memangnya ibu sakit?"

Yixing mengangguk sembari mengulas senyum damai. "Kaki ibu sedari lima hari yang lalu terasa kaku. Padahal ibu sudah meminum obat untuk menghilangkan rasa kaku nya, tapi sepertinya ibu harus memeriksakannya ke dokter."

"Oh." gumam Renjun simpati. "Baiklah, aku akan mengantar ibu. Tunggu sebentar, aku akan ambil mantel."

Setelah semuanya siap, Renjun segera mengunci pintu rumahnya dan mengantar ibunya ke rumah sakit menggunakan taksi. Tak sampai setengah jam, mereka telah sampai di sebuah rumah sakit besar yang cukup terkenal di kota metropolitan, Seoul. Renjun mengantar ibunya menemui resepsionis dan menunggu di kursi tunggu. Renjun mengamati ibunya yang kini berjalan kearahnya bersama seorang dokter cantik meski sudah terlihat tua.

"Ibu akan diperiksa sebentar. Kau tunggu disini ya?"

"Ya, bu."

Yizing segera mengikuti dokter cantik itu pergi. Renjun menghela nafas bosan. Diliriknya jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan kirinya. Pukul tujuh lewat empat puluh lima menit. Biasanya di jam seperti ini ia menghabiskan waktunya untuk belajar atau setidaknya membaca buku ensiklopedia di kasurnya yang nyaman, tapi sekarang ia harus menetap disini.

Semakin didera rasa bosan, akhirnya Renjun memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan guna sekedar menghilangkan rasa jenuh. Kakinya berjalan tanpa arah mengelilingi rumah sakit luas yang mewah ini. Matanya terus bergerak menyusuri setiap sudut rumah sakit tanpa henti.

Renjun masuk kedalam lift dan menekan tombol angka secara sembarangan. Ia tidak masalah mau dibawa kelantai berapa, asalkan ia bisa melepas jenuh dengan melihat hal baru di rumah sakit ini. Pintu lift terbuka dan tanpa pikir panjang Renjun segera melangkah keluar.

Lantai yang entah keberapa ini terlihat lebih mewah daripada lantai sebelumnya. Lorong nya terang benderang dengan kebersihan yang luar biasa. Renjun melangkahkan kakinya menuju ujung lorong, mendapati satu ruangan tertutup yang sepertinya berukuran lebih besar daripada ruang lainnya.

Diliputi penasaran, Renjun sedikit mengintip dari balik sela tirai yang tertutup rapat. Sepertinya ini ruangan khusus untuk pasien konglomerat atau setidaknya pejabat. Mungkin, itu hanya tebakan asal-asalan Renjun saja.

"Permisi, apa kau keluarga dari pasien yang dirawat di ruangan ini?"

Renjun reflek menoleh kearah suster bertubuh mungil dengan senyum memikat yang baru saja menyapanya. Kim Taeyeon, itulah nama suster itu yang tertera di kartu identitasnya yang mengalung di lehernya.

"Ehhmm, sebenarnya aku ti..."

"Kalau memang iya, anda diperbolehkan masuk."

"Ta...tapi?"

"Kunci khusus anggota keluarganya sudah terbuka, itu artinya anda diperbolehkan menjenguk. Tapi mohon untuk tidak terlalu mengganggu pasien karena keadaannya masih sangat kritis."

"Oh...ya, baiklah. Terima kasih!"

Suster Kim itu membungkuk hormat lalu berjalan menjauh, meninggalkan Renjun dengan kebingungan yang menyergap. Lah, awalnya dia berada disini kan hanya untuk melihat-lihat kondisi sekitar, sekarang ia malah dianggap anggota keluarga pasien yang hendak menjenguk.

Masuk? Tidak? Sebenarnya Renjun tidak mau masuk karena memang ia tidak kenal dengan pasien itu dan tujuannya kesini bukan untuk mampir menjenguk orang sakit, tapi entah kenapa instingnya menyuruhnya untuk masuk selagi ada kesempatan. Tidak baik, memang. Tapi insting Renjun selalu saja menang.

"Waah!" Renjun dibuat terkagum oleh keadaan kamar rawat ini. Mewah, hanya satu kata itu yang menggambarkan. Sudah jelas sekali kalau yang dirawat dikamar ini adalah orang kaya. Mata Renjun menyapu seluruh isi ruangan, dan matanya terpaku saat menangkap sosok laki-laki tengah terbaring lemah di atas ranjang rumah sakit ditemani dengan berbagai alat medis yang jumlahnya begitu banyak.

Dengan ragu Renjun menapakkan kakinya mendekat, dan wajah laki-laki itu terlihat semakin jelas. Sangat tampan, tapi pucat. Hati Renjun terasa teriris entah kenapa. Melihat alat medis yang menemani tubuh laki-laki itu membuat benak Renjun iba.

Renjun berjalan pelan menuju kertas berisi identitas pasien yang terletak di papan ranjang, lalu matanya seketika melebar saat membaca nama pasien itu.

 _Lee Taeyong_

Tunggu! Sepertinya Renjun pernah mendengar nama itu. Tapi dimana? Renjun mencoba mengingat-ingat dimana ia pernah mendengar nama itu.

" _Teman yang mengajariku memasak, namanya Lee Taeyong."_

Ah ya. Renjun ingat. Apa jangan-jangan pasien tampan ini adalah teman dari Jaehyun? Mungkin saja. Pasien ini tampan, sesuai dengan apa yang dikatakan Jaehyun saat itu. Ya, Renjun sangat yakin kalau ini adalah Taeyong, teman yang Jaehyun ceritakan waktu itu.

"Berani sekali kau masuk kesini, Huang?!"

Deg.

Renjun terpaku mendengar teguran itu serta bunyi pintu yang tertutup dengan keras. Jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat sebagai respon. Dengan hati-hati ia berbalik, dan...

"Je...Jeno?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Annyeong chingudeul, pada kangen aku gak wkwk**

 **Akhirnya chap 7 updet yeheeyyy /tepuktepukbahagia/**

 **Aku minta maaf untuk adegan kiss nya kalau seandainya gak nge feel ya, serius aku gak jago bikin gituan, jadi maaf sekali lagi kalo gak dapet feelnya. Dan akhirnya di chap ini terungkap kronologi kecelakaannya si bang tiwai huhuhu. Mungkin kalau ada diantara kalian yang ngerasa ff ini membingungkan, gak jelas, aneh, jelek, dan gak sesuai ekspetasi aku sungguh minta maaf sekali lagi ya hueheh.**

 **Aku mau mengucapkan terima kasih banyak buat yang udh usul soal haechan yang bakal digimanain di ff ini, aku sudah memikirkan usul kalian jadi makasih banget hueheh.**

 **Oh ya aku minta maaf kalau chap ini kurang maksimal ya chingu. Beberapa akhir ini aku kena writer block jadi agak susah mikirnya, tapi untung masih tetep bisa lanjut wkwk.**

 **Dan buat Miss xk yang ternyata Jaewin shipper, maaf ya karena disini aku bikinnya jaeyong huehhe. Tapi tetap aku masukin si bang icheng jadi tiga sahabat itu, jadi tetep bisa deket sama jahe tenang aja hueheh.**

 **Makasih buat yang sudah menyempatkan untuk mampir baca, kasih fas, follow, bahkan review berharga kalian yang nambah semangat aku buat melanjutkan ff ini. Makasih sekali lagi ya chingudeul. Silakan kalau mau saran, kritik, pendapat, boleh isi di kolom review yaa.**

 **.**

 **Monggo Review nya**

 **.**

 **Balasan Review :**

 **tryss =** _wkwk iya nih seharusnya gaboleh. Emang dasar Jeno hueheh. Makasi yaa_

 **natns88 =** _jahat emang, aku aja kesel wkwk. Tengkyu dah nunggu wkwk. Makasii yaa_

 **crybaby0331 =** _ciyee gak sabar ciyee. Tapi sori ya kalau gak nge feel huhu. Tengkyu udah nyemangatin puasa ya huhehe. Semangat juga deh dari aku wkwk. Makasih yaa_

 **KM-FARA =** _sama ku juga gereget sama jeno wkwk. Makasi yaa_

 **CherryBomb127 =** _bener tuh, balas dendam sama modusnya beda tipis wkwk. Kan gawat kalo keterusan hueheh. Tengkyu dah nungguin updetnya. Makasi yaa_

 **It's YuanRenKai =** _suka kalo jeno tsundere gini wkwk. Semangat kenapa hayo /kepogue/. Iya niatnya mau bikin mereka jadi sohib, tapi sabar ya hueheh. Tengkyuu dan ungguin. Makasi yaa_

 **Fuxk'inSwagirl =** _iyaa motong nanggung banget wkwk. Maafkeun tak bias kukondisikan yg chap ini, maaf deh, ntar yang lain gak bakal motong kok wkwk. Duh ku gaterlalu bisa bikin moment yang nyerempet gituan hueheh. Maaf ya. Rated nya juga aman huehe. Makasi yaaa_

 **YoonCha =** _suka gak ya? Kayaknya suka gaksuka tuh hueheh. Entahlah si jeno emang nyebelin. Tengkyu udah ungguin loh ya. Dan semangat juga buat kamu puasanya. Makasi yaa_

 **kookies =** _maaf kalo gak tepat ya hueheh, sengaja sih wkwk. Gak diapa-apain kok, Cuma di kisseu doing wkwk. Makasi yaa_

 **kyungie love =** _tau tuh kalo ketagihan biar tau rasa wkwk. Makasi yaa_

 **Park RinHyun-Uchiha =** _lah ya itu seharusnya gitu. Duh tengkyu ya dah mau ngingetin si njuun beserta aku sekalian. Makasi yaa_

 **marklis247 =** _lah anjir tegang manis wkwk. Lah ya untung dicium wkwk. Makasi yaa_

 **Cheon yi =** _astag ternyata udah nunggu dari jaman dinosaurus masih ada ya wkwk, sopry deh baru kasih moment mereka sekarang hueheh. Emang sok gengsi dia, ksel jug ague wkwk. Dan sama-sama ya, sedih juga si kalo ada yang dihapus, padahal kan enak kalo rame. Tapi gapapa, semoga tetep banyak ff noren lagi kedepannya. Dan tengyu sarannya buat si haechan ya hueue. Makasi yaa_

 **Byunki =** _tau tuh jeno mah gitu, sok gengsi padahal mau wkwk. Tengkyu ya saran untuk nasib dedek haechannya, sedang kupikirkan kok huehehe. Makasi yaa_

 **.**

 **Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk yang sudah mendukung ff ini. Terima kasih banyak.**

 **.**

 **norenship23, 16062017**


End file.
